Conociendo a mis ¡¿Suegros!
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Soul recibe una inesperada noticia... y necesitara de su queridísima y "comprensiva" Técnico para salir del embrollo en el cual se ha metido... Mal Summary XD
1. Prologo

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/

_Prólogo_

El cansancio estaba haciendo mella sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Estaba agarrotado por completo y sentía que pronto sus rodillas no serían capaces de soportar su humanidad completamente sucia. Estaba exhausto… ni siquiera la pelea con el kishin había logrado que llegase a esa estado de agotamiento. Sus músculos estaban rígidos por el exceso de tensión, sus piernas pesaban como si cargase mil kilos de piedras y sus parpados se cerraban de vez en cuando imposibilitándole la visión casi por completo.

-Soul…-llamó suavemente una voz a su lado. El de ojos carmines dirigió su atención hacia ella, con la mirada perdida y con un claro semblante de cansancio extremo. La chica a cambio le brindó una cálida sonrisa-… solo faltan los papeles de tu escritorio y terminamos, ¿puedes encargarte de eso?

Soul estrechó la mirada y abrió la boca con toda la intención de protestar, pero solo bastó que su "queridísima" master levantase una de sus manos enseñándole su nueva adquisición-una gigantesca enciclopedia de más de mil páginas-que lo hizo recapacitar por completo. Cerró la boca y masculló algunas maldiciones mientras se dirigía hasta su habitación, ignorando la sonrisa maquiavélicamente triunfal de su compañera.

Apenas se vio refugiado tras la puerta de su cuarto, exhaló un gruñido frustrado. Solo a la loca de su técnico se le ocurría hacer limpieza de primavera… ¡EN PLENO INVIERNO!...

…¿La razón? Pues ni él la sabía… pero ya estaba acostumbrado-tuvo que acostumbrarse, no le quedó de otra- no por nada vivían juntos desde que tenían doce años… era tiempo suficiente como para que ella lo condicionara a sus absurdas peticiones. Gracias a ese período de… llamémoslo entrenamiento… había desarrollado una gran fobia a las enciclopedias o libros que tuviesen más de quinientas páginas. Pero ese no es el tema. La cosa es que ahora debía acatar con lo que ella le pedía si no quería que su cabeza se sumase un nuevo desnivel gracias a uno de sus Maka-chop.

Miró con aburrimiento su habitación. Estaba impecable pero tal como se lo había dicho su técnico, solo quedaban los papeles regados sobre su escritorio.

Dejando escapar un largo y agotado suspiro se dispuso a terminar. Solo eso y sería por fin libre de su tortura…hasta que llegase la primavera. Con un movimiento brusco, desenrolló una bolsa de basura y se dirigió hasta su escritorio. Alzó algunos papeles y los miró sin mayor atención y aburrimiento. Solo eran calificaciones, intentos de apuntes y algún que otro dibujo obsceno que hacia cuando estaba aburrido en clases… siguió metiendo y metiendo papeles hasta que sus carmines repararon en un pequeño sobre. Sus ojos no tardaron en reconocer la pulcra letra manuscrita que pintaba en el rectangular pedazo de papel. En él se podía apreciar su nombre y la dirección del pequeño apartamento que por años llevaba compartiendo con su master.

Arqueó una ceja dejando la bolsa de lado para abrir la carta, la cual yacía olvidada entre medio de su papelería desde la semana anterior. Sí, podía recordar vagamente que su técnico le había echo entrega de ese sobre mientras esbozaba una radiante y alegre sonrisa, pues sabia de quien se trataba. Bufó con aburrimiento. Al parecer Maka aún no comprendía lo fastidioso que era para él tener noticias de quienes se hacían llamar su _familia. _

Comenzó a leer la carta con total aburrimiento y desinterés. Su madre como siempre hacia gala de su capacidad de síntesis. Era corta y concisa, pero bastante informativa. La cosa era la siguiente: su padre estaba de vacaciones, su hermano en una gira, ella se había comprado un nuevo perro-que él suponía que cuando el pobre animal creciera lo suficiente y dejase de ser "adorable" ante los ojos de su madre, lo mandaría a una de sus haciendas y lo reemplazaría por otro-y luego solo bla-bla-bla… hasta que un grupo de palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviese.

Con verdadero terror, sujetó el trozo de papel con ambas manos mientras un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer sus sienes. El poco color de su rostro se fue al demonio, dejándolo con una palidez que emularía a la perfección a la de un espíritu. Sentía que su boca se había secado de repente y que el aire casi no entraba a sus pulmones por el impacto de aquellas noticias. Sus ojos, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban igual que gelatina… jamás se había sentido tan atemorizado ni nervioso en su vida. Su pulso se aceleró y su mente se fue a blanco… cualquier que lo mirase, pensaría que había recibido noticias fatales.

No, eso debía ser un error… debió haber malinterpretado aquellas palabra…

Con esa idea en mente y recobrando la esperanza de que quizás era un malentendido producto del cansancio, volvió a repasar TODA la carta… pero no, ahí estaban esas palabras, mandando a la mierda cualquier posibilidad de error.

Dejó que sus brazos cayesen en su costado, mientras una de sus manos apresaba el sobre con fuerza.

¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! Eso estaba muy, muy mal…

Volvió a mirar la carta como si se tratase una bomba a portas de explotar. Un escalofrío se deslizó desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza con solo pensar en las consecuencias que aquello traería. Se tragó el nudo que se depositó en su garganta con excesiva dificultad, mientras su mano se deslizaba por sus blanquecinos y algo sudados cabellos.

-De seguro me matará…-susurró observando la puerta de su habitación, pensando en la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, ignorante de su protagonismo en toda esa engorrosa situación

Soul estaba metido en un lío grande… muuuuy grande…

/-/-/-/

Hola-hola!

No me pude resistir a publicar el inicio de esta idea jajaja…

Bueno entre el nombre y el desenlace del prologo creo que podrán ir dándose una idea por donde irá la historia XD creen que nuestro querido protagonista sobrevivirá? Crucen los dedos…

Bien… muchísimas gracias a quienes pasen por estos lares para comentar, opinar, agregar a favoritos… y espero que puedan compartir conmigo el transcurso de este fic… :)

Un afectuoso saludo, nos estamos leyendo pronto!

Atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	2. La noticia

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/

_Capítulo I: __La noticia_

**Soul POV**

Podía sentir un desagradable zumbido retumbándome en los oídos, hasta el punto que mi cabeza estaba abombada por tanto pensar. Desde que logré "asimilar" la noticia, me había dejado caer sobre mi cama mirando la nada en un intento por idear algo que me ayudase a salir de este embrollo. Estaba fundiéndome las neuronas para encontrar una forma decente para poder comunicarle la situación a mi queridísima y _comprensiva_ master, pero a pesar de los larguísimos minutos en los que me he estado carcomiendo las uñas y devanando los sesos, nada llegaba a mi mente… y si lo hacia, todo tenia el mismo final: "Un poderoso y fulminante Maka-chop partiéndome la cabeza"

_No, gracias, no es algo que se me antoje…_

Volví a mirar la carta que descansaba a mi lado. Sé que estoy alucinando, pero puedo jurar que se burla de mí, de mi estupidez y de la futura tortura que me espera una vez que cruce el umbral de mi puerta. Tome la hoja y la arrugué con furia-no quise romperla, pues luego la necesitaría para argumentar mi situación, pero sí la hice bola. Cuando descargué un poco mi ira en ella, la dejé caer otra vez sobre mi cama, mientras me desplomaba también en el colchón.

-mierda ¿qué hago?

Bufé mientras me sujetaba la cabeza, desordenando mis cabellos con exasperación, ya había perdido la poca calma que había logrado mantener, hasta ahora… es que no entiendo ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo tan terrible que he hecho para semejante castigo?! ¡¿Cómo a un tipo tan cool como yo tenía que pasar por esto?!

Quizás hago bromas pesadas de vez en cuando, o comentarios algo obscenos cuando estoy de parranda con BlackStar, o pase molestando a mi master colocándole apodos y cosas por el estilo, pero… eso no era suficiente como para darme una sentencia como esta, ¿o sí?

-¡Soul…!-la voz de Maka penetró por las paredes de mi cuarto, erizándome la piel. Tragué con dificultad sin poder modular nada… ¡Oh demonios, estoy frito!

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de repente, dejando que su imagen apareciera mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Me incorporé de un salto, sin despegar mi mirada de ella. Tenía puesta una de mis viejas poleras de manga larga y sus pantalones de pijama-que eran demasiado cortos, a pesar de ser invierno. Pude notar, dentro de mi estupor, que llevaba su cabello suelto y que aún caía una que otra gota de agua-ella odiaba las secadoras de pelo- dándome a entender que recién salía de la ducha. Me quedé mirándola, como un verdadero idiota, sintiendo que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones… pero no era porque se viese condenadamente… _sexy, _no, en esos instantes no podía disfrutar de esa vista porque para mi jodida mala suerte, mi mente no dejaba de pensarni de imaginar lo que me aguardaba cuando le comunicase mi "pequeño" problema.

-_Hay tantas cosas cool que aún no he hecho…-_pensé, consumiéndome en un aura de temor y gran pesimismo, en serio… no quiero morir…

Maka pareció notar mi estado pues de inmediato se acercó hasta donde estaba, con un claro semblante de preocupación. Cuando lo noté mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto. Con movimientos disimulados, logré tomar la bola de papel que yacía a mi lado y la escondí tras mi espalda. Rogué porque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, y al parecer tuve éxito. Tan solo dos paso más y llegó hasta mí. Se colocó enfrente, observándome con detenimiento como si buscase alguna señal o síntoma visible que explicase mi actitud. Su sola cercanía aumentó la rigidez de mi cuerpo. Ella podía oler el miedo, igual que los perros, así que intenté calmarme… sin éxito.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-en su voz noté un claro dejo de inquietud, pero estaba tan turbado por el temor que ninguna palabra coherente se formaba en mi cabeza, así que solo asentí en silencio. Maka frunció la boca, entrecerrando sus ojos para examinarme con extremo cuidado- ¿Estás seguro?-volví a asentir. Ella arqueó una ceja no muy convencida-…bien… -su mirada se desvió de la mía y comenzó a recorrer el cuarto hasta que se detuvo en el escritorio y frunció el ceño. De inmediato volvió a concentrarse en mí, logrando que me crispara por completo-… Soul, ¿por eso es que estas tan nervioso?-no sé por qué, ni qué me estaba preguntando, yo estaba más pendiente en que no viese la jodida carta tras mi espalda, por eso- y por mero reflejo- volví a asentir, hasta ahora me había estado resultando bien. Maka luego de mantener un tenso silencio, suspiró y sonrió levemente-… bueno, pero eso es lo de menos, no voy a matarte por una tontería así. Si estas muy cansado puedes dejarlo para mañana…-dijo dándome una amistosa palmaba en el brazo. Ante eso… asentí-Bueno, pero relájate que no te haré nada…-rió, y yo… de nuevo -como un completo imbécil- asentí. Ella rodó los y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse hasta la puerta- Ve a darte un baño, yo haré la cena, ¿sí?-volteó esperando mi respuesta la cual fue… un mudo asentimiento de cabeza, otra vez.

La escuché murmurar algo por lo bajo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Todo el aire que contuve en mis pulmones salió disparado en un bufido de alivio. Volví a lanzarme a la cama, maldiciendo mi suerte…

¿Por qué? Maka siempre estaba de malhumor luego de sus famosas limpiezas de estación, pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ JUSTAMENTE HOY PARECÍA ESTAR TAN COMPRENSIVA Y FELIZ?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO EL UNIVERSO CONSPIRA PARA QUE ME SIENTA CULPABLE?!

Con mayor frustración me pasé las manos por el rostro, restregándolo con excesiva brusquedad-… ¡Ohh, mierda… no puedo hacerle esto a Maka!

¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió meterla en todo esto?! Ah, ya recordé… no estaba pensando. No, en serio, en esos instantes tenía la cabeza tan llena de helio que no pensé en lo absoluto, al menos no lo suficiente como para considerarla… necesitaba salvarme el trasero y no pensé en las consecuencias que esto podría tener para mi técnico.

-Genial Evans ahora estas justificando su derecho a estrangularte hasta morir… o aún peor, que te castre…-me estremecí ante la sola idea. Porque sí, Maka me ha amenazado con arrebatarme la posibilidad de tener descendencia en más de una ocasión, aunque pensándolo bien, podría usar eso como excusa para no darle nietos a mis padres… ¡Oh sí, sería el castigo perfecto! Hice una mueca al ser conciente del hilo de mis propios pensamientos-… en serio, estoy más loco de lo que creí…

Me incorporé y dejé que mi mente vagara un rato más. En estos instantes me vendría bien un balazo en la cabeza, el dolor es realmente insoportable.

-Mejor me voy a duchar…-me dije, tratando de mantener la calma mientras buscaba mi pijama y una toalla en el armario

Me tardé un poco en darme valor antes de salir de mi cuarto. Mis ojos sondearon el lugar y como vi que estaba despejado, me abalancé hacia el baño. Mi intento de ser sutil se fue a la mierda pues en la carrera, había pasado a llevar cuanto mueble se cruzó por mi camino. Al final llegué a mi destino. Abrí la llave del agua caliente, dejando que el lugar comenzara a llenarse de vapor, empañando el espejo. Lo limpié para mirar mi reflejo antes de que dicho volviese a ser obstruido, sorprendiéndome al ver la palidez de mi rostro… estoy peor de lo que pensé.

-Vamos es solo Maka…

No, ese no era un buen argumento. Porque por muy inofensiva que aparentase ser, Maka enojada, era peor que el mismísimo Kishin. No, definitivamente pensar que ella era una chiquilla ordinaria, no ayudaba mucho… menos a mí.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayese pesadamente con frustración. Lo mejor era que me duchara y saliese pronto a enfrentar mi destino.

Como un rayo me deshice de mi ropa y me metí a la regadera. Solo dejé que el agua golpease mi cabeza, mientras que inevitablemente, continuaba pensando en cómo demonios podría ordenar las palabras para que Maka no me matase con una de sus brutales enciclopedias. Suspiré. No, eso era imposible.

Luego de treinta largos minutos, me digne a salir del agua. Ya mi cabeza estaba fundida por tanto pensar y el agua caliente me estaba atontando los sentidos. Apenas me sequé, me coloqué los pantalones largos de mi pijama, habíamos instalado calefacción hace poco así que apartamento estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para quedarme así. Por fin me animé a abandonar el baño, secándome el cabello en el camino hasta la habitación.

Estaba tan absortó en mis pensamientos, que no note que había cerrado excesivamente fuerte la puerta tras de mí, avisándole a mi compañera que estaba por ahí.

-¡Soul, ya era hora de que salieras…!-gritó desde la cocina, consiguiendo que me cuerpo se tensase de pies a cabeza. Miré la puerta que estaba frente a mí. Solo unos segundos más y hubiese podido esconderme otra vez-… ¡oye ¿puedes venir un segundo por favor?!

Gruñí por lo bajo, alzando mi mirada hasta el techo-… ¿En serio, Kamy? ¡¿En serio?!...-mascullé entre dientes, sintiéndome cada vez más frustrado por la situación

-¡Soul!-insistió mi master, ya demarcando su impaciencia

Solté un suspiro-…genial…-esto era una clara señal de que no podría seguir aplazando las cosas-…voy…-dije mientras comenzaba a arrastrar los pies hasta la cocina, preparándome psicológica y físicamente para mi futura y dolorosa condena

_Solo espero que la gente me recuerde como el gran tipo cool que soy…_

**General POV**

Se asomó con una lentitud, semejante a la de un caracol, quizás si hubiese tenido antenas las hubiera asomado primero para tantear el terreno. Pero como no tenía tanta suerte, se acomodó lo suficiente como para observar lo que hacía su compañera.

Ella le daba la espalda, así que ignoraba su presencia mientras llenaba una olla con agua y posteriormente la colocaba al fuego. Cuando lo hizo volteó sobre sus talones y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Soul se sonrojó. Claro, cualquiera pensaría que la estaba espiando como un maldito pervertido-…nada…-susurró mientras se enderezaba

Entró a la cocina, evitando hacer contacto visual con su técnico, la cual luego de mirarlo con extrañeza se encogió de hombros y siguió encargándose de la cena. El peliblanco por su parte tragó con dificultad al ver que en las manos de la chica ahora había un cuchillo. No, definitivamente no era el momento apropiado para dar la noticia, así boca de jarro. Tragó con dificultad y carraspeó para llamar su atención; primero iba a suavizar las cosas, es decir… iba a alejarla de ese condenado cuchillo. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero a cambio la chica esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo paralizar por completo… estaba tan aterrado que por más afable que fuese su compañera, su cuerpo reaccionaba para colocarse a la defensiva ante el más mínimo movimiento.

-Estoy preparando pasta, para agradecerte tu ayuda…-dijo con dulzura, logrando que el chico se sintiese aún más culpable

-_Soy un desgraciado…-_pensó, agachando la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso… eh… sí, gracias…-balbuceaba en susurros, observándola con claro nerviosismo, mientras se rascaba el cuello

Maka lo miró con la ceja arqueada, la reacción de su arma no era normal, a esas alturas esbozaba una buena carcajada acompañada de una broma de mal gusto, pero jamás le decía _gracias. _Algo malo estaba pasando-… ¿En serio Soul, estás bien?

El ojicarmín se desparramó en una silla, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos-bueno… la verdad… la verdad es que…-la miró. Maka lo observaba con detenimiento y con sincera preocupación, aumentando aún más su nerviosismo y por tanto sus incoherentes palabras-… eh… es que…verás… yo…

Albarn dejó los tomates a un lado- con cuchillo incluido, para el alivio de su arma. Se secó el jugo de las manos y se sentó a su lado, tratando de no romper el contacto visual-… ¿qué sucede Soul? Has estado actuando muy extraño desde hace un rato…

Acercó su mano hasta su frente con la intención de tomar su temperatura, pero él la apartó sujetando su mano y alejándola de su rostro. Entre menos contacto tuviesen, mejor para él. Maka lo observó, parpadeando aún confundida por su actitud, cada vez se le estaba haciendo más extraña la situación- Maka… es que… veras…yo… -suspiró derrotado, ya era hora de comenzar a hablar-… yo necesito… necesito contarte algo.

_Bien Evans, lograste armar una frase coherente. _Pensó ya frustrado por su comportamiento.

Su master se inclinó un poco para mirarlo con más detenimiento. Era raro ver a Soul tan serio, sobre todo cuando estaban los dos solos en su apartamento-¿Qué cosa?...

El chico suspiró y luego forzó una sonrisa, con un notorio tic en la comisura superior izquierdo, mostrando apenas sus afilados dientes-…Maka, ¿Alguna vez te conté que estoy comprometido?

Un largo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, esa señal solo bastó para que se diese cuenta de su error… esa no había sido la mejor manera de comenzar.

**Maka POV**

Sentí que el alma se escapó de mi cuerpo cuando esas palabras fueron asimiladas por mi cabeza.

_Soul… comprometido…_

Eso hacía eco en mi mente una y otra vez. Sin entender porqué me sentía repentinamente… molesta y decepcionada, inclusive… _¿triste? _

Parpadeé un par de veces, sin perder detalle del rostro de mi compañero que esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte. Es más, yo también aguardaba que mi cuerpo se moviese e hiciera algo… pero nada, absolutamente nada. No era capaz de mover mis extremidades en busca de alguna de mis enciclopedias… mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumido; podía sentir como pequeñas y molestas hormigas comenzaban a deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, atontando aún más mis sentidos.

Impacto…

Sí, el impacto de la noticia me dejó sin reacción alguna.

**Soul POV**

Las pupilas de Maka se dilataron por breves segundos cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Sabía que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, y no era para menos… bueno, era un secreto que cargaba desde que nos conocimos y en realidad era algo que hasta a mí se me había olvidado. Sí, lo sé ¿A qué idiota en su sano juicio se le puede olvidar algo así de importante? Din-din-din, pues a mí…

_Esto no es nada cool_

Carraspeé tratando de captar la atención de mi compañera, que parecía estar perdida en sus propias conjeturas. Esperé alguna reacción posteriori a que saliese de su trance, por minima que fuese… pero ella seguía tratando de contener la ola de epítetos, que estoy seguro, deseaban escapar impulsivamente de su boca.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…_

Sí, porque Maka jamás pasaba más de tres minutos sin reacción alguna. Eso no era una buena señal.

Vi que cerró los ojos por algunos instantes-bueno al menos hubo una reacción- y cuando los abrió, sentí un escalofrío estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Había una gran frialdad en aquella mirada, incluso podría jurar que la frase "_Te odio_" estaba escrita con mi sangre. Tragué con dificultad, previendo lo que se venía, pues ella tenía _esa mirada… _

Fue mi turno ahora de cerrar los ojos para esperar mi castigo… los segundos pasaron y yo esperé… esperé… y seguí esperando… pero nada pasó. Extrañado y juntando el valor necesario, abrí un ojo con cautela, observando que mi técnico seguía observándome, con esa aterradora frialdad, sin decir nada ni hacer nada…

Eso solo bastó para que estallase-¡Por favor Maka dime algo! ¡O haz algo! ¡Golpéame, insúltame, o si quieras mátame, lo que quieras pero no te quedes callada!-chillé-sí, chillé igual que un jodido chihuahua, porque cuando estás ante un demonio que te tortura con esa gélida mirada, tu voz de macho se va a la mierda. Estaba exasperado, la tensión era demasiada y su silencio era peor que un Maka-chop, así que no se me puede culpar por chillar

Luego de mi arrebato, ella frunció el ceño-… ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

Parpadeé, turbado… en realidad no me esperaba esa pregunta, ni mucho menos esa reacción de su parte-No… no sé…-bueno, sí se… se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero obviamente que no se lo diré

Maka dejó escapar un suspiro, y ahora su semblante de cabreo se había apagado. Estaba triste, no debía ser un genio para notarlo. Eso solo aumentó mi sentimiento de culpa, detestaba verla así-Soul, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-pues…-suspiré sonoramente-… porque hasta ahora no le tomé mucha importancia…

-¿Cómo?...-y ahí está ese brillo de ira surcando sus ojos. Un empujón más y desataré a la bestia asesina que guarda en su interior

-veras…-dije mientras me rascaba la nuca nervioso-… se me… había olvidado…-mi voz se fue apagando, hasta que lo último lo dije en un susurro, pero sé que ella me escuchó perfectamente

Maka me miró incrédula. Y tal como lo predije… un solo empujón y ya. Su rostro de desconcierto pasó a neutralidad, de neutralidad a ceño fruncido y de ceño fruncido a mandíbula apretada y manos empuñadas, todo en un milisegundo. Me fulminó con la mirada y yo tragué con dolor cuando la vi incorporarse de su silla, botándola en el proceso-¡¿Se te qué?! ¡ ¿Cómo te olvidas de algo así idiota?!...-ladró a todo pulmón, haciéndome sudar frío

Sí, esa era la Maka que yo conozco. Pero no es tiempo de alegrarme por ello. Alcé ambas manos hasta mi pecho, intentando mantener la distancia y calmar a la fiera que temía me matase antes de poder seguir explicando mi situación

-es-esto… pasó hace mu-muchos años… fu-fue decisión de-de mis padres…-tartamudeé, haciendo una pausa para tratar de calmarme-… y-y bueno des-desde que llegué a De-Death City se me-me olvido… eso es todo…

_Creo que lo último estaba demás…_

-¡¿Eso es todo?!...-gritó con voz aguda, confirmándome que efectivamente lo último sí estuvo demás-… ¡¿Cómo mierda lo dices así, idiota?! ¡Esto no es como si se te hubiese olvidado el almuerzo o-o ir a buscar la ropa a la tintorería o ¿qué se yo?…!

Agaché la cabeza avergonzado-…lo sé…

La escuché exhalar con fuerza para luego recoger la silla y volver a sentarse, sin despegar sus ojos de mi nuca. Juro que la coronilla me ardía por lo quemante de su mirada. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que ella decidió continuar con la conversación.

-Así que… ¿tus padres, eh?

Bufé-Sí, me comprometieron con la hija de uno de sus amigos. Unos empresarios aburridos y con mucho dinero, ya sabes…

Maka hizo una mueca, mientras que yo intentaba pensar en cómo iba a meter el tema que me llevó a revelar todo esto-¿Cómo se llama…?-soltó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-tu prometida… ¿cómo se llama?...-insistió con un claro dejo de amargura y mirándome de manera extraña

Suspiré, desviando la mirada. Me sentía nervioso… era raro, cualquiera que viese la escena pensaría que le estaba revelando el nombre de mi amante o algo así-Adeline Rumsfeld…

Ella alzó ambas cejas. Sí, el nombre dejaba en claro que la chica en cuestión era de clase acomodada. Me quedé expectante a la espera de que me dijese algo-esperaba alguna broma, incluso. Maka es bastante socio crítica- pero ella desvió la mirada y mordió su labio-… Se nota que es hija de millonarios…-esbozó apenas una sonrisa, algo amarga según mi parecer-… bueno no es para menos, vienes de una familia muy distinguida, ¿no?

Gruñí sonoramente ante ese _detalle_. ¿Por qué me tenia que recordar esa estupidez?- ¡Pero eso no justifica que quieran decidir sobre mi vida! ¡Mucho menos ahora que soy una Death Scythe!

Maka rodó los ojos-Puede que lo seas, pero ellos siguen siendo tus padres, Soul…

Estreché la mirada ante su respuesta-… mira quien lo dice…

Mi técnico frunció sus labios, ahogando unas palabrotas entre dientes-Cállate, no estamos hablando de mí… -hice el ademán de contra rebatirla pero ella fue más rápida-… además, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

_¡Debe estar bromeando…!_

-¡Pe-pero yo no me quiero casar con ella!

Puedo jurar que por un fugaz momento, los ojos de Maka adquirieron un brillo apenas esas palabras escaparon de mis labios. La miré con detenimiento, esperando a que me diera el pie para por fin… plantear mi situación.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?...-me preguntó, removiéndose incómoda en su lugar, sin apartar su mirada de la mía

_Genial, ahora yo me siento incomodo_

-Pues… mis padres… tampoco son tan… estrictos…-admití casi a regañadientes, aquí estaba el meollo de mi problema

-No entiendo…

Suspiré, tratando de armarme de valor para revelar de lleno la situación- Verás… ellos nos dieron la posibilidad de que si alguno de los dos se llegaba a enamorar de alguien pues… el trato terminaría…

Maka estrechó los ojos, regresando a esa frialdad de momentos antes, causando el mismo efecto paralizador-bien…-siseó, igual que una jodida serpiente, helándome la sangre-… ahí tienes la solución…-dijo mientras se levantaba casi de un salto. Yo por instinto me pegué al asiento, pero gracias a Dios ella se volteó para ir a ver el agua de la olla, que de seguro había hervido desde hacía rato

-sí… lo sé…

_Bien, Evans… es ahora o nunca…_

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?-me preguntó mientras colocaba la pasta en la olla y se iba hacia los abandonados tomates.

_Oh-oh ahí está el cuchillo otra vez…_

-E-el problema está… en que mi tiempo se acabó… y…-carraspeé, mi garganta se secaba a ratos haciendo que mi voz se quebrara de vez en cuando-… mis padres quieren que la boda sea en… una semana…

Maka me miró estupefacta, mientras el cuchillo caía de su mano clavándose en la tabla de cocina-… ¡¿Qué?!- palidecí, en serio podría jurar que en cualquier instante ese cuchillo terminaría en alguna parte de mi cool anatomía. Ella luego de fulminarme con sus fríos ojos verdes, comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco… al parecer recordando lo que se aproximaba en un par de días-…espera, ¿en una semana no es tu cumpleaños?

_Sí, definitivamente esta chica tiene memoria de elefante…_

-Así es, ese es el plan, que me case para cuando cumpla los dieciocho años… pero… bueno… la cosa es que… -comencé otra vez a balbucear, mientras me rascaba la nuca, cada vez más nervioso, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por mi sien y mi cuello-…Dios, ¿cómo te lo explico…?

Maka abandonó los tomates- dejando el maldito cuchillo- y se volvió a acercar a la mesa. Apoyó una mano sobre ésta y me miró detenidamente, logrando que mi cuerpo se tensase al punto que mis músculos comenzaron a doler-dilo tal cual salga…

Lo pensé, tratando de ordenar una frase en mi cabeza, hasta que algo _decente _llegó a articularse-bien…-dije, inhalando con profundidad para luego soltar la bomba-… yolesdijequetuerasminoviayqu equeriacasarmecontigo…

Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar. La tensión se hizo más y más palpable, a tal punto que podía jurar que el ambiente se podría cortar con una uña. El rostro de mi técnico era un verdadero poema, podías ver de todo en el: desde confusión hasta ira. Una larga pila de emociones que la hacían fruncir el ceño de vez en cuando y abrir la boca expresando una que otra palabra suelta.

Sé que a pesar de lo atropellada que fue mi confesión, ella había entendido perfectamente, no por nada vivíamos juntos desde los 12 años, pero era algo difícil de asimilar. O sea, hasta yo no hubiese sabido como reaccionar si ella me hubiera dicho algo así de la nada.

-… ¿eh?...-espetó luego de algunos segundos. Yo me abstuve de esbozar una sonrisa burlona. De no ser que mi vida estaba en peligro, juro que me hubiese puesto a reír por la expresión que cargaba su rostro. Se veía bastante mona, he de decir-… ¿Que yo… era qué?

-No eras… _eres _mi novia…-respondí

Ella asintió, por mero reflejo-… ¿Y que tú… querías… hacer qué…?

-Casarme contigo… -volví a responder, tomando el peso de mis palabras.

_No la culpo por mirarme como si estuviese loco…_

Al ver que ella parecía que aún no entendía del todo la situación, precedí a explicarle lo mejor posible-Yo les dije que estaba saliendo contigo, como excusa para no tener que casarme, por eso enfaticé que estábamos _muy enamorados_ y esas cosas…-solté sin mayor cuidado, moviendo mis manos para restarle importancia al asunto-…y todo iba bien, pero recibí una carta…-gruñí por lo bajo al recordar las palabras que han causado que esté en esta engorrosa y embarazosa situación-… ellos me conocen y quieren comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, así que…-carraspeé incómodo, aquí viene la peor parte- vendrán a pasar unos días con nosotros…

Maka parecía seguir inmersa en su estupor. Con cada palabra que le iba diciendo, ella abría más y más los ojos, al punto que temía que se le saliesen de sus cuencas. Se dejó caer en su silla, pálida como un papel. Me levanté con la intención de ir a buscarle agua, pero me detuvo colocando una mano sobre la mía. La miré expectante, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-¿Me estás diciendo que… ellos… vendrán, aquí…-asentí-… a…Death city-asentí otra vez-… para conocer a tu novia…-volví a asentir-…que se supone que soy yo?

Sonreí mostrando mis dientes-Entiendes bastante rápido, pensé que te demorarías más…

Los ojos de mi técnico centellaron en rabia, así que borré mi sonrisa lo más rápido que me fue posible-¡Déjate de joder Evans! ¡Si estas bromeando déjame decirte que no tiene gracia…!

_Ojala fuese una broma…_

Suspiré –No, no estoy bromeando…-hice una pausa y la miré con seriedad, mientras sujetaba una de sus manos. Era la hora de hacer la pregunta. Maka se sonrojó y de no haber sido porque estaba por mandar mi dignidad a la mierda, me hubiese burlado de ella.-… por favor, Maka…

-¿Qu-ué?

Aspiré aire y por fin la pregunta escapó de mis labios-… ¿Puedes fingir ser mi novia por esta semana?

Otra vez un denso silencio flotó en el aire…

…y tal como me lo imaginé, el tan esperado Maka-chop se impactó por fin en mi cabeza…

/-/-/-/

Hello!

Como se encuentran mis lectores?! Espero que muy bien… yo aquí con insomnio XD por eso actualizo a esta hora… pero en fin…

No saben lo feliz que me hizo ver tan buena acogida con el prologo de esta historia! En serio! Me alegró mucho saber que les resultó interesante, y espero que este primer capítulo no los decepcione…

Muchisimas gracias a quienes me dejaron un review!

**tsuki.1416 **he aquí la continuación! Espero que te haya gustado :3

**niixuiix**pues ya ves, la pobre de Maka estaba de novia con Soul y ni idea tenía… jajaja XD

** .Evans**muchas gracias por tu comentario y por agregarme a tus favoritos! No sabes lo que me alegra saber que mis hitorias tienen ese efecto! Oajala que este primer capitulo haya tenido la misma calidad :D

jajaja si él pobre de Evans se metio en un lío grande, veremos como se salva de esto XD, ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! :)

**Paqs**no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que otra de mis historias te haya gustado. Jaja si el prologo fue muy corto, pero no quise alargarlo porque queria dejar el suspenso jajaja… te agradezco considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas! En serio para mi tiene un gran valor! Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, incluyendo las de Naruto :D un beso gigante!

jajaja el pobre tarde o temprano va a estar a punto de morir, eso te lo aseguro jajaja, muchisimas gracias por seguir mis historias!

**yuki-chan22**** me alegra que la hayas encontrado interesante, ojala que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! :D **

también agradezco a quienes han agregado a favoritos y alertas! Me hacen muyyy feliz!

Sin mas que decir, les dejo un beso gigante y un abrazo de oso

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

Se despide atentamente

_NinfaOscura_


	3. A cambio de

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/

_Capítulo II: __A cambio de… _

Su sonrojo era tan fuerte que fácilmente, cualquiera que la viese, podría confundir su cabeza con un farolillo de navidad. Esas palabras… esas _condenadas palabras_ habían hecho que en menos de un segundo, toda la sangre de su organismo se dirigiera hasta su rostro, atontando sus neuronas casi por completo haciéndola boquear como pez de acuario…

_-¿Fingir… ser la novia… de Soul…?_-su rápida mente, siempre lúcida y activa, tardaba largos milisegundos en conformar cada palabra

Tardó unos segundos-que para su arma fueron eternos- para procesar su descabellada petición. Aún así nada coherente surcaba por su cabeza. Por eso sus ojos no se despegaban de los carmines de su compañero, era como si en ellos buscase algún rastro de mentira, dentro de la poca lucidez que le quedaba aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo eso fuese una broma…cruel, muy cruel quizás, pero broma al fin y al cabo. Pero nada, no vio duda alguna, ninguna vacilación, nada que indicase que sus sospechas eran acertadas… esos endemoniados y atípicos ojos brillaban a la espera de su respuesta.

Por su parte Soul trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad mantenerse en su posición, sujetando aquella intensa y aturdida mirada jade, mientras tragaba con dificultad y sudaba por montones… que su técnico no articulase palabra alguna le estaba crispando los nervios, más de lo que ya estaban. Abrió la boca con la intención de incitar que emitiese alguna palabra, lo que fuese, incluso aceptaba un insulto de cualquier calibre, estaba preparado a cualquier cosa… pero antes de siquiera mover los labios, finalmente la joven Albarn dio señas de reacción.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y contra todo pronóstico pensado por él, la chica solo dejó que su cuerpo reaccionase por mero instinto-¡MAKA-CHOOOOP!

Sí, en efecto… lo primero que atino hacer aquel "pequeño" y "frágil" cuerpo suto fue darle un Maka-chop de proporciones descomunales que lo hizo morderse la lengua. El joven cayó inconsciente sobre el mesón de la cocina por largos segundos, al punto que su compañera llegó a creer que lo había dejado con algún daño cerebral o en su defecto, en estado comatoso… pero cuando vio que su arma recobraba el conocimiento, a duras penas cabe mencionar, su remordimiento desapareció y le dio otro golpe, un poco menos agresivo que el primero, sin embargo no dejaba de tener los mismos efectos aturdidores. Ya la tercera vez que empinó su libro con destino a su cabeza, que Maka aseguraba estaba llena de helio, su compañero fue más rápido y logró quitarle la gran enciclopedia-no sin antes recibir una mirada asesina que le erizó la piel.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme?! ¡¿Cuál es la idea?! ¡¿Quedar viuda antes del matrimonio o qué…?!

La cara de la joven volvió a sonrojarse, al punto que podía asegurar que salía humo por sus orejas. ¡¿Cómo Soul podía ser tan descarado de jugar con un asunto así de _delicado?! _Pronto su bochorno se transformó en una ira temible, él idiota ese se estaba burlando de ella…

… Evans estaba a tan solo a un par de palabras antes de cavar su propia tumba.

-¡¿Cómo mierda me preguntas algo así, pedazo de imbécil?!...-. Ladró, golpeando la mesa con tal brutalidad que una de las patas se quebrajó.-… ¡POR SI NO TE DAS CUENTA ESTO NO ES UN MALDITO JUEGO ASI QUE TE ROGARÍA QUE GUARDASES LA COMPOSTURA UNA PUTA VEZ EN TU JODIDA VIDA!

El arma tragó con dureza, alejándose un poco de la fiera que lo fulminaba con sus enormes y filosos jades. Bien, al parecer no estaba tan preparado como pensó-Tie-tienes razón… lo siento…-. Susurró, rascándose la nuca, avergonzado. Tenía que admitir que esa broma había sido fuera de lugar. Lamentablemente para su persona, era algo difícil de evitar pues cada vez que estaba nervioso o abrumado por algo, no podía contenerse a lanzar algún que otro comentario, _gracioso _o _fuera de lugar, _que pudiese librarlo de las situaciones que le resultaban incómodas

Maka gruñó algunos improperios mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento, completamente rígida. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar a su compañero como una leona que asechaba a su presa… solo estaba esperando cualquier estupidez para matarlo con su mejor y más gruesa enciclopedia. Soul a su vez le devolvía una mirada expectante, intentando controlar sus nervios… podía leer con claridad las intenciones silenciosas de su master, así que debía ser cuidadoso, más de lo que acostumbraba a ser si no quería morir por un Maka-chop que auguraba ser legendario…

-_Esto no es nada cool… -_pensó, al ver que ella de nuevo no deseaba hablar, pero para su desgracia no podían dejar el tema a medias. Necesitaba una respuesta. Carraspeó y acercó un poco su silla hasta ella, para intentar retomar civilizadamente la conversación. La chica se tensó y afiló aún más su mirada, así que como respuesta instintiva, él alzó ambas manos en son de paz-. Se misericordiosa mujer, por favor… - dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa forzada, que más bien era una mueca-… En serio, mi cabeza necesita un respiro, al menos por ahora…

Maka se relajó un poco, exhalando con fuerza por la nariz todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones-. Bien…-masculló con su ceño aún fruncido, al punto que llegaba a dolerle-… ¡Aunque no lo mereces!

Soul agachó la cabeza con pesar-. Lo sé…

Guardaron silencio otra vez, por eternos y densos cinco minutos. Ninguno se animaba a hablar, así que Maka aprovechó de sacar los fideos de la olla, los cuales por mero milagro no se habían vuelto una masa pegajosa, y luego se dispuso a terminar de pelar los tomates restantes para hacer la bendita salsa pomarolo que tanto disfrutaba su compañero. Mientras intentaba distraerse de su incomodidad, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la información reciente. Era demasiado para su cabeza, al punto que dentro de su poca conexión con el mundo se cuestionaba cómo es que aún no se había rebanado el dedo con el cuchillo… era evidente que en esos instantes su concentración no estaba precisamente en cortar y pelar esos _estúpidos _tomates, para darle de comer a su _estúpida_ arma. Miró el cuchillo en su mano y luego a Soul, el cual sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo; estaba seguro que su master deseaba, con todo su _amable _corazón, que dicha arma volase hasta su cabeza… cosa que podía suceder en cualquier instante.

Al final la chica desistió de la tentadora idea, logrando que su compañero pudiese volver a respirar tranquilo… por ahora. Volteó para continuar con lo suyo, a pesar de que sentía los penetrantes ojos carmines sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. Sabía que él esperaba que le respondiese, y claro es razonable… pero estaba el pequeño detalle de que no lo iba a hacer…

¿Por qué? ¡Simple! Porque ni ella sabia que decir…

_¿Aceptar o no aceptar? Ese era su dilema…_

Porque no, no era tan fácil ya que su decisión implicaba muchas cosas, variadísimas y para nada gratas posibilidades de resultado que a ninguno le convendría…

Ya que si se analizaba la cosa en cuestión, podía pasar lo siguiente: Si decía que _Sí,_ pues… tenia que armar todo un teatro frente a un par de personas, que según las palabras de su arma, eran un _verdadero trago de veneno retorciéndote las vísceras_. Si se piensa, no es algo muy alentador, al fin de cuentas es un comentario bastante… _retorcido_, si se le quiere denominar de alguna manera. Pero ese no era todo el asunto, el asunto estaba en ¿qué pasaría si los descubrían? Se estremeció ante esa posibilidad. No, la piel se le erizaba por completo tan solo imaginar las consecuencias, las cuales ninguna acababan en un buen escenario.

Por otra parte si decidía decir que _No_… Soul se vería en la obligación de casarse con esa tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba? _Rumsfeld_algo. Maka frunció la boca. Según su opinión, ese apellidito a pesar de ser tan… de la alta sociedad… parecía más bien ladrido de perro.

Negó levemente, se estaba descarrilando.

Fuera de eso, una interrogante de gran peso llegó a su cabeza… ¿En serio ella seria capaz de permitir que su compañero atase su vida a una mujer que él no amaba? Porque para oponerse con tanta pasión a eso, solo podía significar que Soul no sentía interés alguno por aquella muchacha…

-¿Y qué me dices?

Preguntó su arma luego de verse tanto tiempo ignorado mientras ella comenzaba a saltear los tomates y los complementaba con algo de salsa. Luego de bajarle un poco el fuego a la cocina, Maka dejó escapar un suspiro y volteó a encararle con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Vas en serio?

Soul asintió apenas, pasándose una mano por los cabellos aún húmedos-Si no fuera así no te lo estaría preguntando, ¿no lo crees?…

Su compañera guardó silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior. Volvió a concentrarse en terminar la salta y cuando lo hizo volvió a sentarse a su lado. En ningún momento cortaron su contacto visual, haciendo que la situación se hiciese cada vez más tensa.

-Es que… no lo sé, Soul… esto es… muy arriesgado…-balbuceó, intentando armar una frase coherente con las palabras correctas. Él abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero se atragantó cuando ella volvió a hablar, ahora con voz más fuerte-… ¡¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?! ¡¿Acaso haz pensado en eso?!

Los carmines se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, por breves instantes. No, ciertamente esa posibilidad no había surcado por su mente, sin embargo, no iba a recular por eso. Todo buen plan tiene sus riesgos y este no iba a ser la excepción.

-No lo harán…-sentenció con tal seguridad, que ella lo miró curiosa-… tenemos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos, así que descuida, eso no pasará…

Maka gruñó, llevando sus manos hasta sus sienes para masajearlas. En serio que el chico era exasperante- Bien. Pero hay otra cosa que pasas por alto señor _seguridad_… -Soul rodó los ojos-… ¿Qué demonios haremos cuando nos obliguen a casarnos? Porque espero que no hayas olvidado tus intenciones de _casarte _con tu _amada_ técnico…-dijo enfatizando esas dos palabras específicas en un intento de que por fin entrase en razón. Pues, estaba más que segura, que su maquiavélica mentira no llegaría al punto de contraer nupcias…- _¡Soul no sería capaz de hacer eso!..._

¿Verdad?

El chico simplemente rodó los ojos-…Esa es harina de otro costal. Ya veremos qué haremos cuando ese momento llegue, pero por ahora enfoquémonos en esto…

Maka volvió a morderse el labio, removiéndose nerviosa. Su arma no iba a desistir con facilidad-Soul es que… no es cualquier cosa… es una mentira muy grande…-dijo agachando la cabeza-… _¡Por favor! ¡Kamy hazlo razonar! ¡Deja que use por una vez en su vida su conciencia… si es que el condenado tiene una!_

Evans se cruzó de brazos, meditabundo. Maka tenía razón en parte… era una mentira grande, que no solo la comprometería a ella si aceptase a ayudarlo, sino que a varios del Shibusen… pero por ahora no pensaría en eso, primero tenía que convencerla.

Se levantó y sujeto su barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirase. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella inmediatamente se sonrojó… jamás en su vida, había visto tal intensidad en esos ojos carmines-Por favor, Maka te lo suplico…-susurró, sin soltar su barbilla y rogándole con la mirada-… ¡No quiero casarme con ella! ¡Amarrarme a una mujer que no soporto, no es nada cool…!

Maka parpadeó ante sus palabras. Para llegar a ese nivel de aseveración, su compañero debía conocer perfectamente a la chica en cuestión, eso solo significaba que la conocía. Claro, es lo lógico… el prometido debe conocer a quien será su esposa pero… hay algunos padres que no presentan a sus hijos hasta que cumplen cierta edad, y por el relato de su arma, ella pensaba que ese sería su caso…pero al parecer, estaba equivocada.

Esa idea le revolvió el estómago ¿Acaso Soul tenía contacto con su prometida?

Achicó los ojos, estremeciéndolo por completo-¿Cómo que no la soportas? ¿Haz hablado con ella?...-siseó igual que una serpiente

El chico lo pasó por alto. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla, cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz-La conocí en un baile, cuando éramos pequeños… creo que a los siete años…-la miró con cierto fastidio-… era muy bonita no te voy a mentir, así que no me extrañaría que se haya transformado en una hermosa mujer…-eso hizo que ella apretase los puños con extremada fuerza, pero él la ignoraba mientras seguía recordando aquel día, expresando una mueca de total desagrado-… pero te juro que de verdad era insufrible… caprichosa, mimosa, maleducada… ya sabes, las típicas princesitas a las cuales no se les niega nada…

Maka bufó, desviando su mirada hacia un punto muerto de la habitación-Pero las personas cambian, puede que ahora sea un encanto y te puedas enamorar de ella…

Sintió hiel en su boca cuando esas palabras osaron escapar de ella. ¡Demonios!. ¡¿Por qué esa idea se le hacia tan desagradable?! Es decir, ¡¿No sería lo mejor para él?!

Soul soltó una sonora carcajada que la sacó de su debate mental-… Créeme Maka, eso de que las personas cambian es una de las más grandes mentiras de la vida…-su compañera arqueó una ceja-… he aquí dos grandes ejemplos: Tú sigues siendo un ratón de biblioteca malhumorada y pecho plano…-su master apretó la mandíbula, dispuesta a sacar su mejor libro-… y yo un pedante flojonaso, aunque muy cool… -la chica rodó los ojos ante su último comentario. Eso no lo iba a discutir, salvo por lo último-… además si conocieras a esa familia no pensarías lo mismo, son insoportables…

Maka suspiró derrotada. Bien, admitía que su compañero tenía un buen punto… aparte que Soul tenía una percepción increíble cuando se trataba de evaluar las personalidades de las personas… con tan solo una mirada, él era capaz de recitar las cualidades y defectos de sus objetivos y el posible rumbo de sus vidas. Así fue con su trastornado grupo de amigos, y hasta el día de hoy no se había equivocado en nada.

Otra duda invadió la laboriosamente de la joven y que no dejaba de darle curiosidad-¿Por qué yo? ...-Soul alzó ambas cejas-… ¡¿Por qué no Tsubaki… o Lizz… o Patty… o a Chrona… o-o Blair?!...-chilló recitando cada nombre con un poco más de agudeza

Su arma suspiró… otra vez. Ya se estaba cansando de todo ese interrogatorio, aunque sabía que debía bancarselo con paciencia y resignación-Pues veamos, para empezar Tsubaki es la novia de Black y no creo que "_nuestro adorado Dios" _esté dispuesto a prestármela para todo este show…-la chica le mandó una mirada reprobatoria por la manera en que se refería a su mejor amiga, cosa que para variar, él pasó por alto-… Lizz es mayor que yo y como sabrás, no es cool que un chico tan genial como lo es tu amada arma, ande con una mujer que sea más alta que él…

Maka rodó los ojos-Exageras, además solo es mayor por un año y tampoco es que sea tan alta, sus tacos hacen el trabajo…

-Aún así sigue siendo mayor, más alta y muy superficial para mi gusto, así que paso…

-¿Quién habla de ser superficial con esos argumentos de mierda…? –Soul gruñó-… idiota…

El chico carraspeó para encarrilarse otra vez en el tema-¿A quién más mencionaste? Ah sí…-hizo una pausa para tomar aire-… ¡Patty está loca…!

-Eso no es…

-¡Lo está…!

La vio suspirar-Bien sí, quizás un poco… pero en Shibusen, ¿quién no lo está? Incluso Shinogami-sama no es muy cuerdo que digamos…-sonrió-… Patty es una loca inofensiva…

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo, sino pregúntale a Blackstar…

Contra aquello no podía rebatir. La menor de las Thompson tenía una cierta fijación por hacerle la vida de cuadritos al joven Ninja, por lo que era su blanco preferido en todas sus maldades y locuras. Sí, la chica no era para nada inofensiva.- Buen punto…-susurró, frunciendo la boca… se estaba quedando sin candidatas-… ¿Y Chrona…?

-¿Hablas de la Señorita, "_No sé lidiar con mi vida de mierda_…"?...-un fuerte Maka-chop se incrustó en su cabeza. Bien, se lo merecía, él mejor que nadie sabía de esa extraña debilidad que su master tenía por la chica de cabellos lilas, así que la estupidez fue exclusivamente suya

-Bueno ¿Y Blair? ¿Qué hay con ella? De seguro estaría encantada de ayudarte…-continuó, con un dejo de irritación en su voz que su compañero no supo descifrar si se debía por lo anterior o por la idea de que pudiese aceptar utilizar a la gatita mágica

Soul se estremeció ante semejante posibilidad. Definitivamente esa idea era descabellada-Blair es un bicho mágico, por si no mal recuerdas…-carraspeó al ver su mirada asesina-… además JA-MAS…-recalcó con vehemencia aquella palabra-… le presentaría a una "_mujer"_ así a mis padres… son muy convencionales…-hizo una pausa, y no pudo sonrojarse ante lo que iba a decir-… y lo que no es menos importante, yo les dije que me enamoré de mi técnico, es decir tú…-Maka desvió la cara, para evitar que el notase su sonrojo-… ¡y todas tus opciones son armas y un animal mágico!

-Chrona no es un arma…

-ni de broma… -siseó dando por zanjado el tema

Maka se dejó caer en la mesa, sintiendo que dicha se movía un poco por la inestabilidad de la pata que ella misma quebrajó. Genial, ahora debían comprar una mesa nueva. Se quedó ahí, sintiendo su coronilla arder por la insistente mirada de su arma, hasta que algo se instaló en su cabeza…

Parpadeó y encaró al chico con total desconfianza-Espera… hay algo que no me cuadra de tu historia…

-¿El que?

-Dijiste que el asunto se te había olvidado… pero me haz usado para salvarte el c-…-se mordió la lengua-…el trasero… -masculló tratando de controlar su vocabulario. Era estúpido a esas alturas del partido porque su lengua había explayado una infinidad de epítetos y palabrotas muy poco femeninas, por lo que ahora tenía que intentar evitar recurrir a esas expresiones tan primitivas

El arma chasqueó la lengua-… _¿Por qué demonios no se le puede escapar nada?...-_desvió la mirada, avergonzado por haberse visto atrapado-Resulta que últimamente mi madre me lo estuvo recordando. Cuento corto: Entré en pánico, le conté de ti excusándome que quería guardarlo en secreto y cursilerías varias…-se justificó, moviendo las manos como si le restase importancia al asunto-… pasó un tiempo y ella dejó de preguntarme así que di por olvidado el tema y pensé que había sido suficiente como para salvarme de ese estúpido compromiso…

La chica alzó ambas cejas e hizo una mueca-Al parecer te equivocaste, ¿eh?…

Soul le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego dejar caer la cabeza derrotado-Sí, bastante…-cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza-…pero como ya te dije, ellos me conocen y saben que haría algo como esto…

-Vaya, son bastante inteligentes… -Maka sonrió burlona-… ¿Cómo es que tú no sacaste esa facultad?

-Te la dejaré pasar porque estás en todo tu derecho a desquitarte en estos momentos…

Albarn amplio su sonrisa, con un dejo malicioso-Me alegra saber eso, así puedo darte un Maka-chop solo por mero gusto…

-No exageres…-masculló mirándola con advertencia, lentamente había perdido la paciencia. Era obvio que su compañera no estaba tomándole el peso al asunto; eso solo le complicaría aún más las cosas… así que para solucionarlo, optó por demostrarle-Espera…-se levantó y fue a su cuarto, ante la atenta mirada de la joven. Pasaron algunos segundos cuando regresó y le entregó un papel arrugado

-¿Qué es esto?

-La carta de mi madre…

Maka lo miró aún sin entender del todo. El le hizo un gesto para que la leyera, a lo que ella obedeció de mala gana. Lo hizo con rapidez, tratando de no entretenerse en admirar la hermosa caligrafía y perfecta ortografía que yacía en aquel trozo de papel. Sus ojos recorrieron cada oración sin mayor interés hasta que leyó lo que serpia su sentencia. Hizo una mueca al leer la oración "_Iremos a comprobar si lo de tu novia es cierto_…-solo eran palabras escritas, pero podía percibir una clara amenaza en ellas-_Te llamaremos cuando estemos a un día de Death City. Nos veremos pronto…"_

-Genial…-dijo mirándolo con reproche al reparar en la fecha que descansaba al inicio del papel-... esta carta te la di la semana pasada…-siseó, recordando el instante en que ella encarecidamente le pedía que leyese y respondiese lo antes posible; obvio, su compañero no iba a prestarle atención-… Por lo que sé, ellos podrían llegar en cualquier momento…

-¿Leíste bien? Van a llamar…

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo harán?

El chico bufó-… Porque se rigen por protocolos, ¿es que no me prestas atención? Una regla fundamental es JAMÁS se debe llegar de improviso a una casa, ni mucho menos con las manos vacías. Es una falta de respeto…-gruñó, recordando las incontables veces que sus tutores de _conducta aristocrática _le recalcaban ese detalle. Se masajeó las sienes, intentando disipar esos molestos recuerdos-… si consideramos eso, el hecho de que querrán llegar con una sarta de obsequios muy raros y difíciles de conseguir, la fecha de emisión de la carta y dado que estaban en Latinoamérica por las vacaciones de mi padre…-Maka lo miró expectante-… deduzco que tardaran un par de días más en llegar a la ciudad, así que tenemos tiempo…

La chica frunció el ceño al reparar en sus últimas palabras-No hables como si ya hubiese aceptado...

Otra vez, su arma comenzaba a suplicar por su ayuda, argumentando con las mismas palabras que antes sus nulos deseos de contraer nupcias a la fuerza, y otras cosas que la chica ignoraba olímpicamente.

Lo entendía, claro, lo hacia… tampoco es que fuese tan insensible, era su mejor amigo y compañero el cual estaba pasando por una crisis no menor, tampoco es que fuese inmune a eso, pero ella era Maka Albarn… un chiquilla que se pensaba las cosas más de dos veces antes de hacerlas pues la impulsividad la llevó a hacer tonterías descomunales en el pasado.

Dejó que el chico hablase un poco más, hasta que por fin lo acalló colocando una mano sobre su boca-Soul…-llamó con voz tan seria, que borró cualquier expresión de disgusto y reproche de su rostro-… esto no es sencillo, es algo delicado…-continuó, destapando sus labios, sin quebrar el intenso contacto visual-… es como decirle a Kid que es asimétrico, o a Black que lo que tiene de Dios lo tiene de inteligente… -Soul se mordió la lengua para no reírse-… o decirte a ti que no eres cool…

-¡Ey!

-Cállate, déjame terminar… -el arma obedeció de mala gana-… además si nos descubren, de igual manera tendrás que casarte…

Evans cerró los ojos y asintió dándole la razón. Eso era cierto, pero tampoco es que fuese a dejarse tan fácilmente-De ser así tendremos que huir lejos…

Maka parpadeó confundida. Acaso Soul había dicho _tendremos_. ¿Tendremos quiénes? ¿Él y ella?

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?

Como respuesta el arqueó una ceja-¿Crees que te dejaría aquí para que mis padres te hagan la vida de cuadritos? Créeme Maka, si esto se descubre y tú te quedas cerca y a disposición de ellos, las consecuencias no serán agradables. Mis padres se encargarán de ello…-hizo una pausa dramática-… no podrás ir a Harvard, ni a ninguna otra universidad, así que olvídate de la facultad de leyes…

Los ojos de la chica se habían abierto como platos. ¡Genial! La cosa era peor de lo que imaginaba. Si la lunática idea de su arma no resultaba, no solo cargaría con la culpa de que se casase con una chica que no quería, sino que también ella perdería la posibilidad de entrar a la universidad de sus sueños y su anhelado futuro como una gran y exitosa Abogada se iría a la mierda.

-¡Haberlo pensado antes de meterme en este lío, pedazo de burro!...-gritó histérica y a todo pulmón. Esa posibilidad la había hecho perder los estribos por completo. Nadie… ¡Absolutamente nadie se metía con su futuro profesional!

Soul tragó con dificultad. Sabía que había sido algo bajo mencionar ese posible castigo por participar en esa mentira, pero ella tenía que estar conciente tanto de los pros y contras que tenía ante la situación.

Sinceramente estaba dispuesto a llevársela lejos si algo salía mal en su plan, porque estaba seguro que sus padres se desquitarían con ella y era algo que obviamente no iba a permitir.

-Maka…-bufó, pasándose las manos por el rostro, sintiéndose ya demasiado agotado-… tu eres la persona que mejor me conoce por la cantidad de años que llevamos viviendo juntos, incluso a veces pienso que me conoces más de lo que yo mismo lo hago…-la chica se sonrojó ante semejante aseveración-…y yo también te conozco a la perfección… eso nos facilitara más las cosas…

-No te confíes solo en eso, hay muchos otros detalles más que has pasado por alto…

-Pero lo veremos en el camino…

Albarn gruñó, parándose con brusquedad de su asiento-¡¿Por qué todo tienes que verlo en el camino?! ¡Hay cosas que se deben planificar con cuidado y no dejárselas a la suerte!

Su arma suspiró. Convencer a su técnico le resultaba más laborioso de lo que había imaginado-Pero también hay cosas que solo debes dejar fluir, no sacas nada con descontrolarte y psicosiarte antes de que algo pase, no es sano y no te deja ver con claridad…

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Como si la situación en la que nos encontramos no ameritase que me descontrole!

Soul se rascó el cabeza, exasperado. Estaba tratando de encontrar algún argumento que pudiese convencerla de una vez por todas. Al final, solo recurrió a continuar abogando por su comprensión. Se levantó y colocó sus manos sobre los tensos hombros de su master, quien lo observaba con detenimiento-Vamos Maka, por favor… te juro que a cambio _haré lo que me pidas_, puedo darte lo que quieras o hacer lo que desees pero _te necesito,_ _no me dejes solo_ en esto…-su mirada rubí tan intensa y su voz suplicante, la hizo estremecer.

Él realmente la necesitaba… por primera vez en años, ella sentía que podía serle útil… sin embargo, tenia miedo… lo quería mucho, era su mejor amigo y su fiel compañero pero… una farsa de ese calibre no era cualquier cosa y después de saber que sus padres podrían destruir su vida y aún peor, su más anhelado sueño… no se le hacia muy tentador aceptar la propuesta.

Maka agachó la cabeza, aún más confusa y temerosa-…Yo…no-no sé…-hizo una pausa para buscar sus ojos-… por favor, déjame pensarlo ¿quieres?…

-pe-pero…-Soul cortó sus balbuceos para luego suspirar. No podía replicarle nada, la entendía-… De acuerdo, es lo justo…

-bien…

Guardaron silencio, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el estomago del chico gruñó sonoramente. Él sonrió animoso. Por fin podría comer algo luego de toda esa desagradable conversación.

-Bien, cenemos…

Su compañera arqueó una ceja, entre burlona e incrédula-¿En serio tienes hambre?

-Bueno es pasta y la hiciste especialmente para mi…-rió al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas-… no quiero que se desperdicie…

Maka cerró los ojos y suspiró con desgano. Su apetito había desaparecido por completo, dejando a cambio un retorcijón en su estómago y garganta-Si es así, que te aproveche…

-¿Eh?

-Me voy a dormir…

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, la joven se fue del lugar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, algo más fuerte de lo normal, indicándole su grado de angustia.

Soul se quedó meditabundo, observando la maltrecha mesa cojeante, segunda victima de la ira de su compañera. Se sentía culpable… no era para menos, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien la había involucrado en algo no menor. Agachó la mirada y se desordenó los cabellos con frustración. La situación de verdad que había sido bastante complicada, mucho peor de lo que había imaginado, quizás no tan violenta... pero si agotadora mental y emocionalmente.

Bufó, y gruñó al volver a escuchar el gruñido de su estómago. Siempre que se sentía frustrado, su apetito aumentaba el doble. Sin muchos ánimos se fue hasta la comida, la miró y volvió a suspirar. Tenía buena pinta, a pesar de que había terminado de ser preparada en una situación realmente tensa. Se llevó la fuente completa de pasta y vació la salsa encima… no iba a desperdiciar toda esa comida, así que mejor se deshacía de ella como mejor sabía hacerlo, aunque comer solo no se le antojaba en lo mas mínimo. Tragó lo más rápido que pudo y apenas terminó, lavó los trastes para pronto, a paso veloz dirigirse hasta su cuarto… no sin antes echar un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga. Se quedó ahí, debatiéndose mentalmente si debía entrar o no… hasta que decidió por lo último. Lo mejor era que descansase de su presencia. Volvió a soltar un cansado suspiro… le esperaba una larga noche de angustia ante la incertidumbre, pero sabía que cual fuese la repuesta de Maka, él iba a respetarla, al fin de cuentas fue él quien había metido la pata y no era justo que su compañera pagase los platos rotos por su culpa.

Con esa idea en mente se encerró en su habitación, pero contrario a lo que pensó se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Maka POV**

Apenas llegué a mi habitación, dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien-específicamente a él o en segundo caso, a Spirit- quería romper cuanta maldita cosa había en mi habitación por la ira y la frustración que sentía acumulándose en mi pecho…

¡ Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Soul es un perfecto idiota inconciente! Está totalmente dispuesto a que se dé toda esta farsa aún sabiendo las consecuencias si todo se descubre. ¿Es que acaso mis Maka-chop lo han hecho mas bruto de lo que ya era…? ¡Porque en serio, no recordaba que mi _queridísima_ arma fuese tan imbécil, por amor a Kamy…!

Como única vía de escape para mi rabia, me dejé caer sobre la cama mientras escondía mi rostro en la almohada y gritaba a todo pulmón, agradeciendo que dicha ahogase mi voz para que Soul no me escuchase. ¡Esto es una tortura! ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así? Sí, quizás golpeo a Soul-incluso cuando no se lo merece, sino que por mera diversión- o me río con regocijo de BlackStar cuando Stein lo cuelga muy magullado frente el pizarrón cuando lo descubre haciendo trampa, y admito que a veces desordeno los simétricamente ubicados cuadros en la casa de Kid solo para verlo colapsar por ello… ¿Pero eso amerita un castigo de semejante albergadura?

Luego de largos minutos gritando, me quedé tirada… casi a portas de ahogarme, pensando, tratando de idear algo que me saque de este embrollo… pero ¿qué podía hacer? Solo tenía dos opciones, hacerlo o no hacerlo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared…

Suspiré, ladeando el rostro con el fin de poder respirar. La oscuridad de mi habitación era tan densa que me hacía sentir peor de como estaba, así que encendí la luz de mi velador y lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue el álbum de fotos que descansaba en él. Claro, lo había sacado de mi biblioteca para echarle un ojo junto a Soul luego de la cena…

_Lastima que el idiota lo arruinase…_

Me levanté, hasta quedar sentada en la cama y comencé a verlo. Eran fotos que databan desde nuestros doce años hasta la actualidad. Curioso ¿eh? Porque iniciamos solos. Al principio solo podían verse fotos de cuando ordenábamos el apartamento, una que otra misión o en el centro comercial… luego se nos sumó Blair. Admito que algunas fotos con ella me causaron más de un tic en el rostro, eran realmente… ¡Ush! ¡Desagradables, sí, ya lo dije ¿y qué?! ¿La razón…? Fácil, explícitamente estaba Soul casi anémico mientras la pervertida y juguetona gatita le restregaba su voluptuosa delantera en la cara. Bufé y pasé a la siguiente página… de allí en adelante comenzaban fotos con BlackStar y Tsubaki-chan, en que la mayoría solo podía apreciarse la azulina cabellera del primero tapando la cámara o él en toda la foto, mientras nosotros nos asomábamos apenas por detrás en un intento por salir en ella. Posteriormente aparece Kid y las Thompson…reí. Si te poner a verlas, eran fotos realmente… simétricas, ya que el hijo de Shinigami-sama organizaba de tal manera el recuadro que la foto quedaba perfecta, sin un ápice de error. Finalmente, en las últimas páginas del libro, aparece Chrona. Siempre escondida detrás de mí o aferrada a mi brazo en busca de protección o compañía. En cierta forma, concuerdo con Soul cuando dice que hay personas que nunca cambian.

Cuando terminé de ver el álbum no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Somos un grupo peculiar, lo sé… a veces me pregunto quién está más loco de todos nosotros… y la verdad es que nunca llego a un consenso, aunque la pelea está entre Kid y BlackStar

Me quedé observando las fotos de antaño… en esas que solo estábamos Soul y yo, hasta que el cansancio comenzó a afectar mi vista. Suspiré; estaba buscando cualquier excusa para evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerré el álbum y me acosté boca arriba, colocando una mano sobre mi frente y observando sin mayor interés el techo de mi alcoba.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué decisión es la correcta?

¡Ah! ¡Demonios, estúpido Soul! ¡¿Cómo me puede hacer algo como esto?!

Cerré los ojos y me coloqué de lado, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero como si mi mente estuviese coludida con mi arma, comencé a recordar momentos específicos a su lado…cumpleaños, fiestas, fines de semana, conversaciones… todo eso solo me hacía darme cuenta que realmente nos habíamos hecho inseparables; éramos una sincronización perfecta que era envidiada por muchos.

Sonreí ante algunas cosas, fruncí el ceño ante otras… y así estuve, al borde incluso de quedar inconciente por el sueño hasta que un recuerdo en particular llego a mí, estrujando mi corazón con una crueldad impresionante. Entreabrí los ojos, queriendo intentar disipar esa imagen… esa maldita imagen que aún me despierta por las noches… la imagen de Soul interponiéndose entre la espada de Chrona y mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, como siempre… ese recuerdo aún me dolía, era como si aquello hubiese pasado ayer, siendo que de eso ya iban seis años…aún incluso cuando veo su cicatriz, siento que algo en mi estómago se apreta agónicamente, al punto que me deja sin aire. Por mi culpa Soul se ha contaminado con la sangre negra y ha pasado muy malos momentos… por mi culpa debía lidiar con aquel diablillo en su cabeza, que aunque lo niegue, en muchas oportunidades aún lo atormenta… por mi culpa Soul ha arriesgado su vida muchas veces y yo… yo nunca he hecho nada.

Exhale con dolor, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían desde la comisura de mis ojos, perdiéndose en mis cabellos… no era justo, lo que yo hacía… no era justo.

_Hare lo que me pidas…_

Esas palabras llegaron a mi mente de manera repentina, eso solo logró que apretase los puños con inusitada fuerza.

Mierda.

Más encima él me estaba pidiendo un favor y me ofrecía algo a cambio…

Rodé sobre mi almohada, sintiendo como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mi nariz hasta perderse en la almohada. Realmente estaba siendo egoísta… lo que me pedía Soul no era nada comparado con todo lo que él había hecho por mi en estos casi siete años. Se lo debía… es lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿no?

Volví a rodar en la cama para poder mirar la hora… ya eran la una de la mañana… vaya me quedé bastante rato pensando.

Suspiré y esbocé una tenue y cansada sonrisa…

Ya no tenia que preguntarle a mi almohada la respuesta… en esos momentos la tenía más que clara.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Escuché el sonido de las ollas en la cocina, era un escándalo insoportable. Fruncí el ceño y de inmediato mis ojos viajaron al reloj. Las siete en punto. Bien, no era tan temprano… pero estaba cansada y tenía un sueño insoportable. Las ollas volvieron a sonar, con más estridencia que antes. Un notorio tic se apoderó de mi ceja derecha… solo una persona se me vino a la mente ante tal alboroto. Blair. Esa gatita era todo un lío en la cocina, dejando el lugar como un verdadero campo de batalla. Escuché unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hasta el lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla con las pobres ollas. Era Soul, quien le reclamaba esa nueva manía suya de despertarlo ahora con un escándalo matutino, luego sus reclamos se dirigieron hacia el desayuno. Por el jodido olor que se colaba en mi cuarto pude intuir que se trataba de su especialidad… _delicioso _pescado frito-por favor, nótese el sarcasmo.

Un chillido de Soul y un fuerte maullido de Blair me hicieron gruñir aun más fuerte. Ya me imaginaba la escena que me esperaba una vez que saliese de mi alcoba. Él casi en un coma por anemia, Blair restregándole sus senos en la cara y yo a portas de matarlo con un poderoso Maka-chop. Sin embargo, los sucesos de la noche anterior me hicieron recapacitar… tenia que darle mi respuesta a Soul, y para ello no necesitaba lamentablemente… con vida.

Suspire.

-¿Ya qué?

Me deshice de las sabanas con verdadera pereza, me cepillé mi largo cabello- pero esta vez no quise hacerme las coletas-y salí de la habitación. Al hacerlo me recargué en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados para contemplar la escena y a la vez tratando de aguantar mis locas ganas asesinas. En serio, en esos instantes quería darle un sartenazo al desgraciado albino ese, que tal como había dicho, estaba en un charco de sangre. Porque sí, aunque me hierva la sangre al admitirlo, a pesar de los años Soul aún se derrite por Blair. ¡Ush! Esa maldita verdad solo hace que miles de agujas me recorran el cuerpo, sin saber exactamente la razón… siempre era así y a la única respuesta a la que llego es que me molesta verlo comportándose igual que mi padre, como un asqueroso pervertido.

Carraspeé para captar la atención de ambos. Blair al verme esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras Soul salía de su coma y me observaba con horror.

-Ho-hola…Ma-maka…

Blair amplió su gatuna sonrisa, moviendo su cola de manera juguetona-…¡Maka-chan! ¡Soul estaba jugando con Blair!

-Sí, lo note…-dije con voz tan ácida que la hizo agachar las orejas. Me dirigí al baño ignorando al par, aunque podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, hasta que me encerré en el baño. Suspiré, recargada en la puerta, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón y cuando pude hacerlo me dirigí a lavarme la cara. Tenia que despejarme un poco y darme el valor suficiente para salir y dar la maldita respuesta… que ahora temía fuese la incorrecta.

Cuando salí, ellos ya no estaban en la sala y por el sonido de las ollas en la cocina no tuve que ser adivina para saber que su show seguía allí. Me encaminé hasta el lugar y sin mirarlos me dirigí al refrigerador. El silencio era tenso… al parecer mi cara intimido a Blair, quizás debería ser así más seguido… hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que a ella le agradaba ver como maltrataba a mi arma y admito que a mi también me causaba cierto agrado hacerlo, pero esta vez no estaba de humor… sabia que estaba por meterme en un lío gordo…

¡Maldigo a quienes han instaurado la lealtad! ¡Joder!

-Maka-chan…-llamó Blair con gran timidez y un dejo de tristeza. Cuando volteé ella agachó la mirada, como si estuviese a punto de regañarla-… ¿estás enojada con Blair? –arqueé una ceja. No era habitual que ella captase aquello, al parecer comenzaba a comprender ciertas cosas de la interacción humana. Finalmente, compadecida por su angustiada mirada, negué en silencio mientras le daba un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja. Ella movió la cola, pero no cambiaba su expresión de tristeza-… ¿entonces por qué no golpeaste a Soul-kun?

Soul que estaba tomando un vaso de leche, escupió casi todo en su mismo vaso. Rodé los ojos y comencé a husmear entre la alacena en busca de algún snack rápido para desayunar-¡¿Y por qué tendría que golpearme a mi si eres tú la que se me lanza encima?!

No la vi, pero estaba segura que Blair sonreía traviesamente-…¡Nya! ¡Porque a Soul-kun le encanta Blair!

Apreté el vaso con fuerza y me abstuve de lanzárselo a Soul, el cual pude vislumbrar por vista periférica, estaba más pálido de la habitual al percibir mi aura asesina. Estaba aterrado, podía oler el miedo en él… ¿Qué? ¡Díganme como quieran, porque sí parezco un perro pero me da igual, eso me servia para saber cuando el idiota me mentía o me quería ocultar algo importante!

-¡E-eso no es verdad…!

-¡Nya no lo niegues! ¡A Soul-kun le gusta que Blair y sus gemelas jueguen con él…!-esta vez fue mi turno de escupir el jugo casi al instante que escuché esas palabras. Volteé para fulminarlo con la mirada… ¡oh, en serio como lo odiaba en esos momentos!

Soul se paralizó de miedo, tragaba a duras penas y no apartaba sus ojos de mí, temiendo que me pudiese lanzar encima con alguna de mis enciclopedias-… Bla-Blair cállate, por el amor de Kamy…-suplicó, aún sin cortar el contacto visual conmigo

La gatita movió la cola y sonrió con malicia-… ¡nya! ¡Soul-kun eres tan mono cuando tienes esa cara!-chilló y por segunda vez en el día, mi arma se vio atrapada por los gigantescos senos de Blair

Juro que mi autocontrol se quiso ir a la mierda… pero esta vez el Maka-chop no solo deseaba estamparse en la cabeza de mi arma, sino que también en la de cierta gatita que sabia me estaba provocando a propósito. Sin embargo, guardé la compostura… según lo que podía recordar no teníamos mucho tiempo, pero tampoco puedo negar que la escena se me hace muy desagradable, pero opte por lo más sano en ese momento.

-Acepto…-dije interrumpiendo la sarta de gritos de ese par

Soul abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida aparto como pudo su rostro de la gran delantera de Blair-… ¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste así que no me hagas repetirlo, idiota…-gruñí para irme hasta mi habitación. Ya lo dije, así que no tenía que hacer nada más allí

Llegue a mi cuarto, deje el jugo en el velador y luego me dejé caer cual saco de papas a la cama. Sonreí de medio lado…

_3… 2… 1…_

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y yo apenas me incorporé un poco para ver la sorprendida cara de mi arma.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-sí…-fue mi lacónica respuesta, mientras disfrutaba de su descolocado rostro

Soul se quedó mirándome anonadado por largos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa surcó sus labios-…¡Eres genial…! –gritó olvidándose por completo lo poco cool que se veía en esos instantes

Yo rodé los ojos-Por favor, dime algo que no sepa…

-¿Desde cuando eres tan arrogante, eh?

-Desde que vivo contigo, dah…

Soul rió entre dientes-Sí, admito que la arrogancia es cool… es bueno que por fin aprendas de esas cosas….

Bufé ante su respuesta-Ser arrogante es estúpido. En estos momentos me estoy rebajando a un nivel peor que el de Blackstar, es decir, me rebajo al tuyo, Evans…

Tuve que morderme el labio para no comenzar a reír como histérica al ver su mirada de reproche. Admito que me gustaba fastidiarlo y desinflar su ego-No tienes que ofenderme así, ¿sabes?

-Sí, sí como sea…-dije moviendo mis manos desinteresadamente mientras tomaba el último sorbo de mi jugo

Hubo un largo silencio que terminó por incomodarme. Ya había respondido, había aceptado tal como él quería, entonces… ¿Qué hacía todavía en mi habitación…?

-¿Y bien?...-me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y examinándome con detenimiento

-¿Bien qué?

-¿qué quieres a cambio…?

Arqueé una ceja aún sin entender de lo que estaba hablando-… ¿Qué?

-Te dije que haría cualquier cosa a cambio si aceptabas… entonces, dime… ¿qué quieres a cambio? Lo que pidas lo tendrás…

Alcé ambas cejas ante su propuesta. Me sentía extraña al escucharlo decir con esa seguridad, que él estaría dispuesto a darme lo que quisiera… ¿y qué idea llegó tentadora a mi mente? ¡Pues una biblioteca completa…! Sabía que podía costearla, por lo que él me contó una vez, sus padres le enviaban dinero desde que se mudo a Death City y lo juntaba sagradamente en una cuenta, pues no deseba gastar dinero-que en palabras de Soul-no era suyo. Pero estaba segura que si se lo pedía, sería capaz de gastarse cada centavo ahorrado, solo por cumplir con mi capricho… pero…

…por muy tentadora que fuese la oferta, yo ya había tomado la decisión…

-No quiero nada a cambio…

Soul pareció descolocado ante mi respuesta-¿Qué?

-¿Hoy amaneciste sordo, o qué? Lo que escuchaste, no quiero que me des nada a cambio…

Mi arma frunció el ceño, al parecer algo molesto-¿Y se puede saber por que?

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por largos segundos, hasta que solape un suspiro. Lentamente me levanté para caminar hasta él. Cuando llegué a una distancia prudente, coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, donde sabia se ubicaba esa maldita cicatriz. Sentí que se tensaba, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando mi mano se apoyaba en su torso descubierto, sin embargo, su mirada seguía clavaba en la mía y su expresión se volvió completamente seria. Sujetó mi mano con fuerza, aunque sin intención de apartarme… me estaba dando a entender que había entendido el por qué.

-¿Algún día dejarás de sentirte culpable por esto?...-su voz se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal, logrando que me estremeciera sin saber por qué

-Quizás el día en que por fin pueda pagar mi deuda…

Soul arqueó una ceja, sonriéndome aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos-¿Y piensas que con esto lo harás?

-Sé que no es nada comparado por lo que hiciste por mí, pero…

-yo no dije eso…

-Puede que no, pero soy yo quien lo dice…-lo vi fruncir el ceño, y entreabrió los labios para replicar, pero yo fui más rápida-… Soul, aún me atormento por lo que pasó, no es fácil para mi ver esa marca y todo lo que ella ha implicado en tu vida…

-Maka n-…

-¡ ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?!...-mi arma rodó los ojos, pero se quedó callado-… jamás he hecho algo bueno por ti, siempre haz sido tu quien ha sacrificado más que yo y no es justo…

-soy tu arma, mi deber es protegerte…

-y yo soy tu técnico y como tal también tengo el deber de cuidarte…

Soul desvió su mirada algunos segundos, con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas. Mi mano que aún seguía sobre su pecho pudo sentir como su corazón latía más fuerte… admito que eso me hizo sonreír. Se sentía avergonzado y era un gusto saber que la culpable era yo… aunque fuese por razones distintas a la de Blair.

-Eres tan masoquista…-dijo cuando por fin pudo armar algún chiste mientras reía entre dientes

-…y tu tan arrogante…-respondí cantarina, arqueando una ceja consiguiendo que él ampliase su sonrisa-… así que ya lo decidí, haré esto, te ayudare y no quiero nada a cambio, ¿vale?

**General POV**

Hubo un breve silencio en que ninguno se separo. Ella aún mantenía su mano sobre su pecho y él aún sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza. Maka sonrió y Soul le devolvió el gesto, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Entonces… ¿estas segura?-insistió, dándole pie para que se retractara. Aunque sabía que eso no sucedería

-Sí, Soul…

-¿Aceptas fingir ser la novia de un chico tan cool como yo?

Un ligero tic se asomó en la ceja de la chica. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia-…Sí…

-¿Y estás completamente segura que no quieres nada…?

-Sí, Soul, estoy completamente segura de que no quiero nada…-siseó, tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo

-¿Ni siquiera esa nueva, rarísima, limitada y carísima enciclopedia sobre la mitología griega, que tiene más de mil páginas y cuya única copia esta en Death City?

La técnico maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Demonios! Él mejor que nadie sabía que deseaba esa jodida enciclopedia más que todo en el mundo, incluso la deseaba más que un pastel de fresas y eso ya era demasiado decir…

Lo escuchó reír entre diente. Sabia que si alzaba la mirada, con sus ojos brillante de anhelo por tener tal reliquia entre sus manos haría que el chico sonriese con socarronería y le iría a comprar el maldito libros… mandando a la mierda su primera acción desinteresada hacia él. Estaba cayendo bajo, muy bajo. Aún así, no iba a flaquear…

Pudo jurar que un lagrimón aparecía en uno de sus ojos, mientras su compañero la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mostrando sus afilados y particulares dientes.

-¿Y bien? Aun puedes arrepentirte…

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada así que confórmate Evans porque esa es mi ultima palabra!

Soul se encogió de hombros, resignándose a sus palabras. Bien, ¿qué más daba? Solo tendría que guardar la bendita y pesada enciclopedia hasta que llegase el cumpleaños de su master, es decir, unos tres meses más.

-Muy bien Albarn, será como tú quieras…

-bien…-ella volteo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tratando de mantenerse firme ante su postura

El joven esbozó una sonrisa y sin pensar mucho las cosas, la abrazó por la espalda, haciéndole pegar un brinco por el inesperado acto-…gracias…-susurró con gran convicción mientras enterraba su frente en la curvatura de su hombro

Luego de algunos segundos, ella también logró armar una ligera sonrisa, agradeciendo que él no pudiese notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Dirigió una de sus manos hasta las suyas, sin poder ignorar ese agradable pero incómodo cosquilleo en su estómago-…de nada…

Quizás, fingir ser su novia no seria tan malo después de todo…

/-/-/-/

Holaaaaaaaaaa!

Como estan mis lectores! Espero que de maravilla!

Ohhh este capitulo si que fue largo! O.O ni cuenta me di cuando llegue a este punto jajaja XD

Les quiero agradecer infinitamente sus comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que mi historia les ha gustado!

Agradecimientos! :D

Gisselle. Lee. Evans: que rico saber que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este tambien te guste! Jajaja, respecto a tu duda, se ira disipando a lo largo de la historia… ten calma :3 gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar! Un beso!

hotakugirl1996 : me tarde un poquito, pero aquí esta el capitulo :P gracias por comentar mi humilde historia y espero que te guste este segundo capitulo! Cariños!

Paqs : gracias! Te juro que me alegro mucho saber que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, en serio! :3 jajaja ya pronto se sabra como se iran dando las cosas con los padres de Soul, quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco-mucho XD… por cierto, estuve a punto de hacer que Maka sí ocupase el cuchillo, pero nos quedariamos sin su coprotagonista asi que descarte la idea, jajaja… y sí, maka puede oler el miedo XD interesante facultad diria yo jajaja, muchos besos!

evangeline 17: me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo! Ya luego haran aparicion los padres de nuestro protagonista a ver que sucede con ellos… jajaja… un saludo y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste! :D gracias por comentar!

Haru - chii Miyamoto : hola! Ojala que este capitulo tambien te haya hecho reir, yo admito que me rei mucho escribiendolo! Jajaja, un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario! :3

Bell Star: muchisimas gracias por tus animos! Te juro que me senti mucho mas inspirada cuando vi tu review! Jajaja… mmm respondiendo a tu pregunta, al principio no tenia pensado poner a Wes, pero ahora estoy considerandolo… aunque no estoy segura…lo vere en un par de capitulos mas, por el momento ojala este te haya gustado! Un abrazo y nos leemos por aquí! :3

tsuki.1416 : jajaja me alegro mucho saber que te haya gustado la historia, espero que tambien este capitulo te haga reir! Un saludo y gracias por comentar! :D :D

Koko - chan. Evans: Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusten mis historias y que disfrutes de mi forma de escribir, eso me alegra enormemente y me dan mas animos para seguir escribiendo! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y espero que me sigas acompañando en esta historia… de nuevo gracias! Un beso gigante!

Hoshiisima : he cumplido mi cometido! Me encanta saber que la gente se rie con mis historias, es uno de mis mayores placeres de verdad… :) gracias por considerarme la mas cool! :3 intentare mantener ese puesto ;3 ojala que este capitulo haya tambien cumplido con las mismas metas que el primero! Infinitas gracias por comentar!

: me alegro mucho que la historia te haya encantado! De verdad que para mi es un gusto saber que mis historias se disfruten de esa forma :D respecto al apellido de la prometida… lo busque en Internet y lo encontre tan… no se, raro que me gusto XD jajaja y ahora tuvo un buen uso jajaja… espero sigas acompañandome en esta historia, un beso gigante y gracias por dejarme un review!

yuki - chan22: que alegria saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Espero que este tenga el mismo efecto :3 y respecto a tus dos ultimas preguntas… se responderan en el siguiente capitulo jajja

bueno, tambien gracias para quienes han agregado a favoritos y alertas!

Espero me sigan acompañando en esta historia, y bueno… nos leemos hasta la proxima!

Un afectuoso y apretado abrazo

De su amiga…

_NinfaOscura_


	4. Preparativos Previos Parte I

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/

_Capítulo III: __Preparativos previos: Parte I_

Llevaban más de tres horas en completo e incómodo silencio. Después de aquel –innecesariamente largo – abrazo, ninguno había sido capaz de articular palabra sobre el tema en cuestión, es más, solo procuraban buscar una sarta de excusas que pudieran evitarles tener cualquier tipo de contacto, aunque de vez en vez se lanzaban una que otra mirada fugaz, procurando siempre que el otro no se diese cuenta, a la espera de que alguno diese el primer paso para sacar la conversación a la palestra. Era extraño, incómodo e inexplicable como repentinamente la soltura de sus acciones, dadas por la larga convivencia en esos seis años, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había transformado en una tensión asfixiante y en tan solo tres horas, al punto que a pesar de estar en la sala – que no era exageradamente pequeña – con el gran ventanal abierto y a una distancia prudente, sentían que el aire se les hacia pesado y casi irrespirable… y bueno, eso solo terminaba por quitarles espontaneidad a sus acciones logrando agotarlos sin siquiera hacer mayores esfuerzos, al fin de cuentas, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con una tensión así, ni siquiera cuando tenían esas épicas peleas que en ocasiones los llevaban a una larga temporada – siete días era lo máximo – de practicar la tan conocida y temida Ley del Hielo.

Era tanto, que el solo sonido de el segundero de ese viejo reloj que descansaba en la pared de la sala, lo sentían con el doble de intensidad… su solo correr les recordaba que las horas pasaban y que ellos en vez de pensar en algo productivo, más bien yacían inmóviles en un vano intento por de querer aparentar tranquilidad. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser real, al menos por su parte, la joven Albarn estaba a portas de tener un colapso nervioso. Si bien ella había aceptado ayudar a su arma para que saliese airoso de toda esa engorrosa situación, no iba a ser la única que comenzaría a armar el plan… Oh, no… no señor, eso le correspondía al principal responsable de aquel embrollo, eso tenía que hacerlo Soul.

Sus orbes jades se dirigieron hacia el reloj justo en el instante que el minutero se deslizaba hasta el dos. Genial. Habían perdido otra hora más para comenzar a preparar todo antes de que los padres de Evans pisasen Death City. Maka se removió en su lugar ya completamente impaciente. De verdad, ella no deseba ser la que tuviese que dar el primer paso para comenzar a organizar las cosas, pero dado que no había ninguna seña de colaboración por parte del principal implicado, no tenía otra opción. Se asomó por encima de su libro semanal – una vieja y gruesa novela de suspenso – que yacía a medio leer. Su mirada se enfocó en el perfil de quien estaba rumbado a su lado – intentando aparentar indiferencia y aburrimiento – en busca de cualquier cosa que le indicase que al menos estaba pensando en algún plan, por mínimo que fuese. Lo escaneó por largos segundos y cada vez iba apretando con más y más fuerza el objeto que la ayudaba a disimular su _espionaje, _sobre todo al darse cuenta que su compañero se encontraba mirando sin mayor interés una película clásica en un intento por distraerse de sus preocupaciones y que tal como ella se había imaginado, este no tenía intención de pensar en nada, al menos no por ahora. Eso solo aumentó sus deseos por asesinarlo y en serio, estaba a portar de incrustarle el jodido libro – en la que ella podía asegurar era una cabeza hueca – al mismo tiempo que deseaba reventarle los oídos con sus gritos y alegatos, porque sinceramente no podía comprender… ¡ ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan tranquilo?!

Luego de pensarlo un poco, y en vista de que Soul no daría el primer paso para comenzar los preparativos previos de la farsa, se dio animó para romper el silencio… solo porque ya habían perdido un tiempo valioso y no deseaba hacer todo a última hora como era la costumbre de Evans.

– _Después de esto, necesito vacaciones…_– Pensó llevándose una mano hasta el tabique de la nariz en un intento por distraerse de su frustración – ¿Entonces…? – Inició sin poder ocultar la ansiedad de su voz. Al darse cuenta sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, así que opto por ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro tras su libro procurando solo dejar sus ojos al descubierto

Soul apenas ladeó el rostro para mirarla con un claro semblante de aburrimiento y algo somnoliento; era la viva imagen de la _despreocupación_ – ¿Entonces qué…?

Maka tuvo que contener las ganas de estrangularlo… y lo logró a duras penas. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que su pequeño cuerpo podía contener…porque en serio, le costaba comprender cómo era que su compañero podía estarle preguntando eso con toda tranquilidad, sobre todo si sabía a lo que debían enfrentarse en escasas 36 horas, sino menos. Resopló indignada pero intento mantenerse tranquila, pidiéndoles ayuda a los más grandes Dioses del Olimpo para que le otorgasen la paciencia suficiente que impidiese un futuro homicidio.

– ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Soul?... – preguntó sin poder evitar arrastrar cada palabra con pesadez.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un denso y largo silencio que terminó por romper con su fingida calma. Cerró el libro con excesiva brusquedad dejándolo sobre su regazo para tomar un poco de su té en un intento por tranquilizarse, sabía que si quería llevar la fiesta en paz tenía que contenerse más que de costumbre, así que cualquier cosa que la ayudase a contener sus instintos asesinos era bienvenida. Pasaron dos minutos aproximadamente y Soul no había abierto la boca desde que la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. En todo ese tiempo, Maka bajo ninguna circunstancia había despegado su mirada inquisidora de él y aguardaba con falsa paciencia alguna respuesta, hasta que por fin algo en su mente le dijo que no llegaría. Le dio un último sorbo a su té para rápidamente volver a tomar la palabra.

– Soul, me imagino que al menos tienes algún plan, ¿no?

Su arma se masajeó la nuca, bastante nervioso. En un auto reflejo desvió su mirada hacia el televisor para observar a los protagonistas que en esos momentos intercambiaban un par de insultos, todo en un vano intento por ignorar el sudor que comenzaba a recorrer por su sien. Sabía que la respuesta no sería del agrado de su técnico – Yo… a... a decir verdad…

– No lo tienes… – Afirmó la chica entre dientes, sujetando con más fuerzas el grueso libro que descansaba sobre su regazo y amenazaba a viajar hasta su cabeza

El ojirubí se apresuró a corregirla antes de que pudiese concretar su oscuro deseo por verlo semimuerto por culpa de uno de sus librotes – ¡No, no es eso! Créeme que lo he pensado desde que me enteré de todo esto… – Se relajó notoriamente al ver como desenterraba sus largos dedos de la gastada portada de su novela; estaba a salvo… al menos por ahora – Pero… bueno… – Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas –… esto no es cool… – Masculló mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos con frustración

Maka frunció el ceño y alzó el libro amenazadoramente – Solo escúpelo, Soul… – Siseó dándole una razón bastante convincente para obedecer sin objeción

– Me imagino que sabes que esto no podemos hacerlo solos, ¿verdad?

La joven arqueó una ceja – ¿A qué te refieres precisamente?

– Eres inteligente, se que ya lo habrás intuido, ¿No?

Luego de pensarlo un poco Maka pudo hacer la conexión, sintiendo que su rostro se desencajaba al instante por la sola idea de pedirle ayuda a… ¡Cualquiera! Pero específicamente a _ellos…_

Sus ojos se enfocaron en él con una clara interrogante grabada en ellos a lo que Soul solo asintió para confirmarle lo acertado de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de golpe, dejando caer el libro sin mayor cuidado al mismo tiempo que su arma – por mero instinto de supervivencia – se lanzaba tras el sillón para ocultarse de algún golpe inesperado.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando!

El chico resopló-… _Que más quisiera yo… _– Salió de su escondite y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, tratando de ignorar la iracunda mirada jade que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos – No podemos hacerlo solos, ya te l-…

–¡Por eso te dije que esta mentira es muy grande! ¡Involucra a muchas personas! –Ladró fuera de sí mientras daba un fuerte zapatazo en el suelo. Soul solo se encogió de hombros y la observó con falso desinterés.

Vio como ella se dejaba caer en el sofá, igual que un costal de papas, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta la cabeza con un claro semblante abrumado. No la culpaba, hasta él tenía ganas de lanzarse por la ventana con la mera idea de terminar con todo aquello y no tener que recurrir a _ellos. _¡Dios, tan solo con pensar en lo que les esperaba si involucraban a la tropa de locos que tenían por amigos se estremecía hasta la médula!

–¡Joder, Soul!... – Volvió a chillar, ahora buscando su mirada – ¡ ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si les pedimos ayuda?!

El arma suspiró – Lo sé… – Procuró ser enfático en su afirmación y al ver que la chica lentamente relajaba su expresión pudo deducir que lo había logrado. Cuando ella terminó por bajar la guardia él se animó a acercarse un poco más y colocar una mano sobre la de ella, intentando esbozar una ligera sonrisa – ¿Pero qué otra opción nos queda?

Maka luego de un rato bufó llevándose su mano libre hasta la frente a la vez que dejaba reposar su cabeza en la cabecera del sillón; le había comenzado a dar migraña – En serio Evans, tú no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos…

Él rió entre dientes – ¿Qué te hace si quiera considerar esa posibilidad?

– Idiota… – Suspiró al ver que su compañero se mantenía atento a su reacción, con una calma sinceramente envidiable – Me resultas desesperante… – Soul arqueó una ceja –… porque de verdad no puedo entender cómo es que estás tan tranquilo…

– Ya te lo dije antes, no sacamos nada con descontrolarnos, eso no es cool… – Esbozó una ladina sonrisa, permitiéndole ver sus particulares dientes –… además solo hará que esto se vaya a la mierda y necesitamos hacer muchas cosas, no podemos permitirnos distracciones…

– Que curioso que lo digas... – Dijo con un falso tono dulce y calmo mientras inhalaba profundo y soltaba lo que la había estado frustrando en todo ese tiempo – ¡Porque por si no te haz dado cuenta llevamos tres jodidas horas aquí sin hacer nada!

Soul rodó los ojos – Lo sé, pero he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo… – A cambio de sus palabras Maka lo miró con clara incredulidad –… te lo digo en serio, mujer… tú solo confía en mí, ¿vale?…

Después de una larga meditación, su técnico dejó escapar un suspiro resignado – Vale…

El joven sonrió al mismo tiempo que desordenaba juguetonamente los rubios cabellos de la chica –Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo…

– _¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto saldrá de mil maneras… menos bien?... _– Ella volvió a suspirar – Si tu lo dices…

_-_Ahora, ¿Estás más tranquila…?

– _No… _– Chilló su voz interna, pero asintió de todos modos

– Perfecto, entonces creo que debemos iniciar con los preparativos…

– Bien, ¿Qué propones?

– Primero que todo… – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hasta el teléfono –… convocar una reunión…

Maka luego de eso chilló histérica. Se lanzó al sofá y cubrió su cabeza con uno de los cojines sin dejar de gritar blasfemias y maldiciones en contra de su arma. Dejó que sus pies comenzaran a patalear con fuerza en un intento por bajar su frustración y sobre todo su vergüenza… lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era que la tierra se la tragase. Soul por su parte veía la escena con una pintoresca sonrisa burlona mientras esperaba que su primer contacto respondiese, al fin de cuentas, debía buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas…

… en este caso, era poder divertirse con los berrinches de su master…

/-/-/-/

**Paso N° 1: **

**Reclutar a los actores**

Apenas la puerta logró entreabrirse cuando una fugaz figura – de estrambóticos cabellos celestes – se colaba a su apartamento casi arrollándolo en el proceso. Soul gruñó unas maldiciones muy poco caballerosas al ver como su gran y querido amigo BlackStar comenzaba a reír maniáticamente mientras profesaba su grandiosidad y una sarta de palabrerías narcisas que solo aumentaban su ya ultra inflamadísimo ego.

– ¡Yahuuu! ¡Sabía que ustedes par de mortales no podían sobrevivir un día sin ver a su adorado Dios! – Rió de esa forma irritante y sobreactuada, mientras el resto del grupo lo observaba con aburrimiento

Soul rodó los ojos y miró a su master la cual lo fulminaba cruelmente con sus jades – En- serio - te - odio… – Moduló sin emitir sonido pero eso no le impedía ser intimidante. El chico tragó con dificultad e intentó distraerse del sudor frío que surcaba su nuca invitando a que sus amigos tomasen asiento

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, a la espera de conocer la razón de aquella tan inesperada e improvisada cita, al fin de cuentas, se les hacía extraño pues la parejita en cuestión JAMAS los invitaban a ir a su apartamento los días domingo. Era raro… muy raro. Sin embargo, no tardaron en reparar en la incómoda tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo cuando sus anfitriones intercambiaban miradas. Los seis pares de ojos estaban concentrados en ellos, totalmente expectantes a lo que pudiesen hacer o decir y ansiosos al notar que los minutos pasaban, restándoles tiempo de su preciado último día de descanso.

Finalmente, ya impaciente por regresar a su mansión para terminar de acomodar aquellos cuadros que misteriosamente se salían de su simétrica posición, el hijo de Shinigami se animó a ser el primero en hablar – ¿A qué se debe está reunión?

La pareja intercambió una fugaz mirada. Maka afiló sus jades crispando a su compañero al instante por el desagradable escalofrío que recorría su espalda; eso solo aumentó la morbosa curiosidad de los presentes. No es que fuese extraño que la joven en cuestión casi lo decapitase con los ojos, es más, era una costumbre, un hábito tan cotidiano que todos pasaban por alto… pero esta vez había algo diferente. Los seis intuían que la razón que pudiera estar molestando a su amiga, no era una a la que ellos pudiesen estar acostumbrados a lidiar. Vieron que después de varios segundos ella hacia un brusco gesto con la cabeza indicándole a su arma que debía comenzar a dar las explicaciones.

Evans resopló y se armó de valor para encarar a sus amigos, intentando buscar las palabras correctas que lo ayudasen a salir lo más digno posible de aquella bochornosa situación – Pues, verán… – Dijo apenas, carraspeando en el camino; su garganta estaba repentinamente muy seca. Miró a su técnico en busca de apoyo moral, por mínimo que fuese, pero ella observaba sus uñas con fingido desinterés ignorándolo por completo. El arma frunció el ceño ante aquel acto de abandono, consolándose con la idea de que ya luego ajustarían cuentas con Albarn – Nosotros tenemos que decirles algo…

Ante esas palabras los presentes intercambiaron miradas cómplices y cargadas de picardía, pasando por alto la notoria irritación de la joven. Lizz fue la primera en reaccionar. Dio un brinco decidiendo tomar la voz para expresar la conclusión colectiva – a la que sabía – todos habían llegado.

– ¡No digan más!... – Chilló emocionada, logrando que la pareja la mirase con desconcierto – ¡Por fin ustedes, par de cabezas huecas, están saliendo!

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al instante – ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron al unísono, siendo ignorados por completo por el grupo que comenzaba a dar sus opiniones al respecto de la supuesta gran noticia; curiosamente, se veían bastante emocionados con la idea

– ¡Pues ya era hora viejo, mucho se habían demorado…! – Black soltó una sonora carcajada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a palmear con extremada brusquedad la espalda de su amigo – Estaba empezando a creer que YO tu gran Dios debía intervenir y darte el empujón…

Kid asintió enérgicamente – Pensaba exactamente lo mismo, incluso llevo un tiempo armando un plan perfectamente simétrico para que pudieras declararte…

Soul boqueaba igual que pez de acuario, anonadado sin saber qué responder… ¿En serio ellos creían que Maka y él estaban… enamorados o algo así? No, eso debía ser una broma…

Por otro lado Maka estaba en las mismas condiciones, siendo atestada por un sinfín de preguntas que no hacían más que incomodarla y mantenerla en un notorio estado de shock.

– ¡¿Cómo fue que te lo dijo Maka-chan?!

– ¿Fuiste tu o él quien decidió declararse al fin? De seguro fuiste tú porque el muy idiota es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo ¡Si es así te felicito!

– ¡Nee-nee Maka-chan ¿ya se besaron?!

–Y-yo no se lidiar con que Maka y Soul estén saliendo…

– ¡¿Maka-chan, tu padre lo sabe?!

– Nee-nee Maka-chan ¿vas a echar a Blair ahora que tu y Soul son novios? ¡¿Me puedo quedar con ella?!

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus puestos al mismo tiempo, en una sincronización perfecta e hicieron callar la incesante lluvia de preguntas que los bombardeaban sin darles respiro alguno.

– ¡NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS Y NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO! – sentenciaron sin un ápice de inseguridad

Un suspiro colectivo y cargado de decepción escapó del grupo el cual de inmediato volvió a posesionarse en sus asientos.

– Entonces vayan al grano y dígannos para qué nos llamaron… – Gruñó Lizz, mirándose las uñas y mostrándose desinteresada a lo que tuviesen que decir; si no era lo que pensaba, no tenía entonces mayor importancia

Maka se removió incómoda, desviando un poco el rostro para que no notasen del todo su sonrojo – Nosotros… no estamos saliendo…– Repitió, frotándose las manos sobre su regazo con claro nerviosismo –… bueno… no en realidad… – A medida que iba hablando su voz se fue apagando terminando en un casi inaudible susurro que apenas si pudieron entender

Todos intercambiaron miradas mostrándose confusos; ahora sí que definitivamente no entendían nada. Tsubaki carraspeó para captar su atención y trató de no reír al ver a una muy sonrojada Maka y a un Soul totalmente rígido y poco cool – ¿A que te refieres con eso, Maka-chan?…

La aludida miró a su arma – ¡Diles Soul…!

Otra vez el silencio se apoderó del lugar, pero en esta ocasión fue el ninja quien lo quebró – Acaso… – Hizo una muy dramática pausa, sin despegar sus ojos de su amigo el cual comenzaba a humedecerse la garganta para intentar explicarles la situación – ¿Acaso haz dejado embarazada a Maka…?

Soul escupió el jugo en la cara de Black y Albarn lo golpeó con una de sus mejores enciclopedias –… ¡No digas estupideces, maldito enfermo!

– ¡Demonios mujer! ¡¿Entonces por qué tanto misterio?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Su grandísimo Dios exige que le den una respuesta!

Evans fingía aún estar atragantado con el jugo, dejándole la responsabilidad a su técnico. Maka frunció el ceño ya hastiada de todo el espectáculo. Se masajeó las sienes y respondió boca jarro – El idiota de Soul está comprometido…

El grupo se congeló por completo ante la noticia. Comenzaron a intercalar sus miradas entre la ojijade y el albino como si buscasen alguna señal que les dijese que aquello era una broma de mal gusto… pero aquello no sucedió.

– ¡ ¿QUÉ?! – Chillaron las mujeres, quienes fueron las primeras en salir del shock, los otros dos chicos aún observaban a su amigo sin poder creerse la noticia. De inmediato cuatro pares de ojos fulminaban a Soul de la manera mas cruel posible, haciéndole sudar frío – ¡ ¿Cómo haz podido Soul Evans?! ¡ERES UN PATAN!

El chico arqueó una ceja – Oigan no es para tanto…

– ¿Es cierto, Soul? – Cuestionó Kid, mirándolo con severidad que también se le hizo extraña… aunque luego del espectáculo anterior podía intuir el porqué de sus sobre reacciones. Después de un rato asintió

Black rió a todo pulmón perforándole los tímpanos – ¡Oh pobre mortal! ¡¿Cómo te haz dejado manipular para caer en semejante condena…?!

Tsubaki pasó sus destellantes e iracundos ojos del joven Evans hacia su novio, el cual acalló sus carcajadas al instante – ¿Dijiste algo, _anata_? – Preguntó con falsa dulzura que hizo que el hiperactivo chico se estremeciera con notoriedad

– No-no, para nada…

Soul rió entre dientes – Sometido… – Susurró apenas audible pero ganándose una afilada mirada por parte del Ninja y su novia

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Continuó Kid intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación

– Desde lo siete años…

– ¡Fiu! Ese es mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué no nos contaste antes, viejo? ¡¿ACASO NO CONFIAS EN TU GRAN DIOS?!

Evans guardó silencio, sintiendo que un ligero tic se apoderaba de una de sus cejas. Estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia y tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, sobre todo al percibir la penetrante mirada de su técnico sobre él demandando a que respondiese de una vez por todas. Pasó su mirada por el rostro de cada uno de los presentes que le devolvían el gesto con un claro reproche… al parecer las cosas se le habían hecho más agraz a él que a su master.

Maka estrechó sus jade y sonrió con cierta malicia al notar el cuerpo de su arma completamente tenso y crispado; estaba conciente que el chico ya estaba llegando a su limite – Y bien Soul… ¿No vas a decirles?… – Canturrió burlona, sintiéndose dueña de la situación. Su arma tuvo la intención de replicar pero ella lo acalló con solo mostrarle la enciclopedia que había elegido para la ocasión

– Se… me olvidó… – Respondió arrastrando cada una de las palabras, previendo la futura reacción de sus amigos

– ¡¿QUE A TI QUÉ?! – Gritaron a todo pulmón logrando que incluso se cayese de espalda, con silla incluida –…¡ ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?!

Albarn sonrió con maliciosa superioridad y satisfacción; que lo ayudase en su problema no significaba que no disfrutase verlo sufrir ante la ira de sus amigos, se lo merecía por inmiscuirla sin su autorización en tremendo lío – Ja. Es lo mismo que le pregunté cuando me lo dijo…

– Tsk. Son cosas que pasan, ¿sí? ¡Tampoco es que haya matado a alguien o algo que se le parezca…!

– No, pero es igual de grave como si lo hubieses hecho…– Rebatió Lizz, siendo acompañada por el grupo en general

– ¡Oh deja el drama, tampoco es para tanto…!

– ¡ ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?!

Kid se presionó el puente de la nariz tratando de ignorar el escándalo de su pistola demoníaca; carraspeó y posó sus dorados ojos en la furibunda guadaña que a duras penas podía mantener su mascara de despreocupación – Así que… ¿resulta que toda esta reunión es para invitarnos a tu boda…?

Los carmines se desviaron de la Thompson y bufó ante la pregunta – No, porque en realidad no tengo ni las mínimas intenciones de casarme con mi prometida… – Sonrió socarrón al ver la confusión en el rostro de los presentes –… así que guarda tu simétrico trajecito para otra ocasión…

– Eso es una buena noticia al menos…– Susurró Tsubaki por lo bajo solo para que sus amigas la escuchasen, siendo apoyada al instante – ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Soul-kun?

Esta vez fue el turno de Evans sonreír maliciosamente mientras se colocaba tras su master apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada ya intuyendo el porqué de esa acción – Pues aquí entra mi gran amiga Maka – La chica bufó – Le pedí que fingiera ser mi novia y futura prometida frente a mis padres, ellos vienen ésta semana a Death City…

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del apartamento anunciando un futuro dolor de cabeza y posible sangrado de tímpanos. Albarn suspiró pesado y su arma resopló, aguardando la histeria colectiva…

_3… 2… 1…_

– ¡ ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SI QUIERA PEDIRLE ALGO ASÍ?!

Maka sonrió burlona al ver el rostro desencajado de su compañero – Eso fue lo mismo que le pregunté…

–¡ ¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ ACEPTASTE?! – Ahora era el turno de Soul disfrutar del claro desconcierto de su master

La joven desvió el rostro tratando de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas, en esos instantes era todo el centro de atención y la idea no hacía más que incomodarla. Se removió en su silla, lanzando una que otra mirada a sus compañeros encontrándose siempre con la impaciencia en sus ojos. Suspiró resignada. Luego de todo aquello se iría a pasar unos días muy lejos de Death City, específicamente de los siete individuos que le estaban causando la peor de las migrañas.

Suspiró por segunda vez, ya con una respuesta en mente que intuyó sería socialmente aceptable – Por la simple razón de que este pedazo de idiota… – Apuntó al chico tras su espalda con el pulgar, ganándose una fría mirada de su compañero –… es mi mejor amigo y no puedo abandonarlo en esto. Además estoy completamente segura que si fuese yo la que se lo pidiera, no dudaría en ayudarme…

– Esto… es muy complicado… – espetó Chrona mirando a su amiga, la cual simplemente asintió, fingiendo gran congoja

Patty, quien se había mantenido extrañamente muy callada, alzó la mano para tomar la palabra – A ver si entendí… ¿Maka-chan fingirá ser la novia de Soul? – Ambos asintieron – ¿Eso evitará que Soul se case con su prometida? – Volvieron a asentir. La Thompson se echó a reír histéricamente sin ocultar su emoción – ¡HABRÁ BODA! ¡MAKA-CHAN Y SOUL SE VAN A CASAR!

– ¡QUE NO! – Gritó la pareja aumentando las carcajadas de la rubia

Después de varios minutos escuchando la estrambótica risa de la rubia menor, Soul se dispuso a explicar con mejor detalle la situación y despejar todas las dudas al respecto. Una que otra vez su técnico le propiciaba un Maka-chop o intervenía para defenderse de sus bromas o comentarios insidiosos, al mismo tiempo que le recordaba lo importante que era su persona para que el estúpido plan funcionase. Luego de la ardua – y muy interrumpida – explicación, se quedaron en silencio, analizando cada detalle y el peso de lo que se aproximaba. No era nada fácil… pero sabían que podía salir bien si se preparaban lo suficiente.

– Vaya embrollo, viejo. Te compadezco… – Soul se encogió de hombros, algo desconfiado de su repentina consideración – ¡PERO DESCUIDA, TU GRAN DIOS TE AYUDARÁ A SALIR DE TODO ESTO!

– Ya decía yo que estabas muy calmado, BS*…

– Tu confía en mi amigo… – Le sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo en son de complicidad

– No se preocupen, nosotros los ayudaremos… – agregó Tsubaki, sonriéndole cálidamente a la pareja

– Sí, sí ellos también participaran… – Black se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ellos, obligándolos a levantarse – Pero yo los iluminaré – Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos, haciéndolos sonrojar

– ¿Qué mierda haces ahora, idiota?

El "Dios" sonrió – ¿Qué crees tú pequeña mortal?

– ¡No sé, por eso te estoy preguntando…!

El ninja carraspeó y colocó un rostro solemne, que causó gran curiosidad en el grupo – Pequeños e insignificantes seres y mi Querida Tsubaki – La aludida rió nerviosa – Estamos aquí reunidos para que YO su grandísimo y amado Dios BlackStar bendiga el Noviazgo-no-real de esta mortal pareja…

– Por ahora… – Murmuró Lizz juguetonamente haciendo que su hermana riese entre dientes

Los aludidos intercambiaron una rápida y confusa mirada, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. En un santiamén, el puño de Soul se clavó en el rostro del Ninja mientras que la enciclopedia de Maka lo golpeaba en la cabeza-…¡Déjate de pelotudeces, Dios de pacotilla…! –gruñeron al unísono, sin ocultar su vergüenza

– ¡ ¿Así agradecen que su Gran Dios les autorice realizar toda esta farsa?! – Ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada como respuesta –¡Malagradecidos…!

– Bien, bien no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo – Interrumpió el Shinigami, tratando de controlar la situación – ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos…?

Maka le entregó una sonrisa agradecida y Soul suspiró aliviado – Bueno… primero lo primordial, que afirmen que Maka y yo somos novios desde hace un tiempo…

– Hecho… – Dijeron todos –… ¿qué más?

Soul se quedó en silencio, meditando. Luego se rascó la nuca e hizo una mueca – Ahora que lo dicen no se me ocurre qué más…

Su técnico lo fulminó con la mirada – ¿No que lo tenías todo pensado, genio?

– ¡No molestes Maka…!

– ¡Solo te estoy repitiendo lo que me dijiste hace rato!

– ¡Yo no pensé que ellos fueran a aceptar así de fácil!

Se enfrascaron en una larga discusión que no hacía más que divertir a los presentes… quizás ellos no estuviesen juntos ahora, pero estaban seguros que después de esa experiencia esos dos iban a terminar siendo novios oficialmente, solo era cuestión de días. Intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices, ellos mismos se iban a encargar de que así fuese… costase lo que costase.

**Paso N°1: Completo**

/-/-/-/

**Paso N°2:**

**Pequeños arreglos**

Luego de poder evitar un posible asesinato entre la "feliz pareja", el grupo se marchó a excepción de Kid, quién se dispuso a organizar cada detalle en su mente y a consultar sus dudas con el principal cabecilla del plan. Debían preparar cada cosa para que todo fuese perfectamente simétrico y a prueba de fallas, y bueno él mismo se ofreció a encargarse de aquello. Maka se excusó en el transcurso de los preparativos, aludiendo que debía preparar algo para comer, dejando al par en la sala mientras ella intentaba distensarse y distraerse en la cocina. Soul por su parte se enfocaba en responder a las dudas del joven Shinigami con total y extraña disposición, al parecer por primera vez en muchos años estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la farsa resultase lo mejor posible… al fin y al cabo, no era solo su soltería lo que corría riesgo, sino que también los sueños de su master y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

Kid procuraba revisar todo y anotar lo más relevante, hasta que se distrajo en los alrededores. Su mirada recorrió cada rincón del pequeño, soso y maltrecho apartamento que sus amigos compartían desde hace ya bastantes años. Cuando acabó su evaluación sonrió complacido ¡Por fin tenia la excusa perfecta para remodelar ese lugar que buena falta le hacia!

Miró el reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde, así que aún tenia un par de horas para ir al centro comercial y comenzar a comprar lo necesario para hacer unos pequeños _arreglines_ al lugar.

El Shinigami miró al ojirubí quien de inmediato sintió un escalofrío, curiosamente a la altura de su billetera – Soul, ¿con cuánto dinero cuentas?

Evans arqueó una ceja –… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Porque necesitaremos mucho para remodelar este lugar – Respondió observando el techo, vislumbrando algunas grietas que no había visto antes – Aunque sinceramente les saldría más a cuenta mudarse…

Maka ingresó a la sala con algunos emparedados, con un semblante de confusión; había logrado escuchar solo lo último y eso terminó por inquietarla – ¿Qué tiene de malo este apartamento?

-No es que tenga algo malo, es solo que se está cayendo a pedazos… – Respondió, observando ahora los rincones algo resquebrajados; el sitio era tan antiguo que incluso se cuestionaba como es que no se había derrumbado con el correr de los años – Y según lo que puedo intuir los padres de Soul son de… _clase acomodada_. Si los ven viviendo en… un _lugar así_… – No encontró una palabra precisa que pudiese definir la vivienda de sus amigos –… tan carente de simetría y elegancia, pues…

Soul gruñó interrumpiéndolo, ya sabía a donde quería llegar y debía admitir que estaba de acuerdo – Sí, ya entendí… – Se estiró hasta la mesa del teléfono y agarró una libreta; garabateó unos números y se lo entregó al Shinigami el cual miró la cifra desinteresadamente para luego asentir bastante conforme con el presupuesto a su disposición

–Perfecto, es _mucho _más que suficiente – Se levantó de golpe con una ligera sonrisa – Entonces manos a la obra… – Miró a la guadaña y le extendió la mano – Dame tu tarjeta…

El aludido bufó y comenzó a rebuscar en su billetera. Ahora comprendía ese jodido escalofrío…

– P-pero Kid, ¿No vas a comer?

– Lo siento Maka, hay muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo…

– Que lastima… y yo que procuré cortar los emparedados simétricamente…

El joven Dios miró la bandeja donde se encontraban una pila de perfectos triángulos. Tragó con dificultad… en efecto, dichos estaban cortados de manera muy simétrica – ¿Usaste una regla?

– Por supuesto, al fin de cuentas no comes nada que no esté preparado con simetría y precisión…

Soul por fin encontró la tarjeta y se la entregó al chico. Kid asintió y dio un par de pasos hasta la salida… pero se devolvió casi al instante – Aunque pensándolo bien, puedo comerme un par en el camino…

Maka suspiró y luego sonrió mientras negaba; Kid podía ser tan predecible – Claro, déjame buscarte una bolsa…

– Gracias…

Ambos chicos vieron como se perdía en el umbral de la cocina, en un andar suave y pausado… bastante femenino, muy diferente a la Maka de hace seis años atrás. En ese momento Kid observó al peliblanco para continuar con un par de preguntas, pero se quedó en silencio al verlo esbozar una media sonrisa, no esas cargadas de sarcasmo o burla… no, él por primera vez pudo ver a Soul sonreír con sinceridad. Abrió la boca para hacerle el alcance de ese pequeño detalle, pero la chica hizo acto de presencia.

– Ten, espero te gusten…

– Muchas gracias – Dijo mirando la bolsa y luego a sus amigos – Nos vemos mañana…

Ellos asintieron y Kid luego de una rápida despedida se marchó dejándolos solos. Apenas el sonido de la puerta invadió la estancia, dieron un sonoro y muy largo suspiro cargado de cansancio… aquella tarde había sido larguísima y agotadora para ambos, entre los gritos y estupideces de Black y las interminables indirectas de Lizz.

Maka se dejó caer en el sillón mientras se llevaba uno de los emparedados a la boca, disfrutando de ese momento de paz. Soul por su parte encendió el televisor y no tardó en imitarla, devorándose un pequeño triángulo y recogiendo otro casi al instante, el cual tuvo la misma suerte. Observaron las imágenes de la televisión sin interés alguno, estaban más ocupados en llenar sus estómagos y principalmente pensar en todo lo que se les venia encima.

– ¿Crees que resultará? – Custionó ella con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a despegar su mirada de la pantalla

– Sí, tranquila todo irá bien my Lady, no se angustie…

Maka sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder apenas ese apodo llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolo reír entre dientes – ¡No me digas así…!

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? – cuestionó con falsa inocencia, disfrutando aún más del abochornado rostro de su técnico

– N-no… pe-pero…

– ¡Nah! Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque te llamaré así delante de mis padres…

– ¡¿Por qué me habrías de llamar de esa forma frente a ellos?!

Soul rodó los ojos – Porque por si no lo sabes las parejas tienen apodos, el tuyo será ese… – Volvió a sonreír socarrón sobre todo al ver como la chica boqueaba desconcertada sin saber cómo rebatirle – A todo esto, ¿Cuál será el mío, My Lady? – Obtuvo un cojinazo en la cara como respuesta

– ¡I-dio-ta! Ese es perfecto para ti…

Su arma frunció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, pero luego se largó a reír de manera tan histéricamente contagiosa que su master no tardó en acompañarlo. Ninguno supo porqué de aquella desquiciada risa, ni porqué de repente se sentían tan felices a pesar de todo lo que estaban poniendo en riesgo… en esos momentos solo querían hacerlo, reír hasta que les doliese la mandíbula, hasta que sus músculos se agarrotasen y por sobretodo deseaban disfrutar la risa del otro. Paso así largos minutos hasta que de manera paulatina el nivel de decibelios descendió. Cuando se calmaron regresaron su atención a la película, ahora mucho menos tensos que al inicio de su jornada. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que dicho terminó. Soul se levantó de su lugar, recogiendo las cosas para dejarlas en la cocina. En esos momentos de soledad Maka cerró los ojos dejando que su mente se fuese en blanco, hasta que algo real y asquerosamente perturbador llegó a perturbarla… era un pequeño – gran detalle, que tanto Kid como Soul habían pasado por alto.

Corrió hasta la cocina, precipitándose hasta el umbral. Su arma había comenzado a lavar los trastes sucios – ¡Soul…! – Llamó, captando su atención debido a la urgencia plasmada en su voz –Tenemos un problema…

Evans alzó ambas cejas – ¿Cuál?

– Spirit…

Un largo y denso silencio volvió a incomodarlos al instante. La guadaña no despegó sus ojos de los olivos de su master mientras que por su mente desfilaban un sinfín de epítetos ante su persona. ¿Cómo demonios se había olvidado de ese _detalle? _

Bufó y gruñó, golpeándose el rostro con frustración – Mierda…

Debían deshacerse de Spirit lo antes posible si no querían que todo su esplendido plan se jodiese por completo…

/-/-/-/

Hola! Como estan hoy?!

Espero que excelente :3

Sé que me demoré más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero esta semana ha sido de locos! A ultima hora a mi papá le dieron vacaciones y él quiso que nos fueramos a la playa, entre ir y venir preparando las cosas puuf casi no he tenido tiempo de ver nada…

Probablemente me demore otra vez en actualizar, porque estoy segura que no me dejaran acercarme mucho al computador XD jajaja pero veremos que pasa…

Comentarios del capitulo!

Que les ha parecido? Esperaban una reaccion asi por parte de la panda de amigotes del duo dinamico? Admito que la parte que mas me gusto escribir fue la bendicion de BlackStar XD y a ustedes, que parte les gusto mas? :3

Agradecimientos!

Paqs : JAJAJA estoy de acuerdo, Maka sí se lo merece, es maldadosa más que Soul jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de que haya sido largo :3 Bueno, aquí ves cual fue la reaccion del grupo de locos XD y tus preguntas se iran respondiendo a medida que vaya avanzando la historia :P tu solo ten paciencia y veras jajaja… como siempre, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado! Muchos cariños! :)

hotakugirl 1996 : Gracias linda! Ojala que este nuevo capitulo tambien te haya gustado! Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar mi historia… besoos!

Koko – chan . Evans : Si! Ella tenia que aceptar de todos modos jajaja sino Soul la hubiese atosigado hasta MORIR :3 Jajaja admito que la escena de la cocina también me hizo reir cuando la escribi, es que esa reaccion en las historias me encanta jajaja Este capitulo es mas cortito, pero espero que te haya atrapado de igual forma que el anterior… gracias por comentar y por seguir mi historia! Un abrazo gigante!

tsuki . 1416 : Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y esa escena en especial :3 jojojo cumpli con hacer reir :B aquí esta el capi de hoy! Ojala que te haya gustado! Gracias por seguir mi historia y te espero en el capitulo que sigue! :3 muchos abrazos!

Criis . Nyah : Linda! Gracias por pasarte por mi historia! Me encata saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior :3 Espero que tengas un gran viaje, descansa y pasalo super y cuando regreses aquí estara mi historia esperando a que la leas y la disfrutes! Un beso y nos leemos pronto! :3

yuki - chan22: Si es asi, espera a leer lo que tengo pensado XD te vas a reir jajaja yo lo hago pero de manera maldadosa cada vez que me lo imagino, la llegada de los Evans esta cada vez mas cerca asi que pronto se sabrá que sucedera :3 jajaja Muchos cariños y mil gracias por tu review!

emina 02 : Aquí esta la continuación del capi! Espero que te guste y sigas acompañandome en el transcurso de esta historia! Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto! :B

Black Cronos: Muchisimas gracias por dejar un review :3 y efectivamente como bien dices, nuestro querido Soul no ha sopesado aún al cien por ciento lo que implica ser pareja… asi que te imaginaras lo que se le aproxima en los capitulos venideros, porque por muy convencionales que sean sus padres… nah ahí tu misma vas a ver que pasara jajaj XD. Te agradezco la escena de Black Star dando su bendicion, te juro que cuando lei aquello me imagine el momento y tuve que ponerlo! Asi que mil graciias en verdad! Jajaj y bueno respecto a los sentimientos de ambos protagonistas, ninguno los tiene muy claro… como que se dan cuenta de que algo pasa –solo a veces – pero no lo asumen como tal… el tiempo y las futuras situaciones les daran las respuestas finalmente jajaja… un fuerte abrazo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente :3

evangeline 17: me siento como BlackStar al saber que mi historia tiene ese efecto en mis lectores! Gracias de verdad mil gracias por seguir cada capitulo! Bueno, ya pronto iniciara todo el proceso de "noviazgo" en la parejita, asi que podras ver como se dara la cosa… jojojo… Wes finalmente si va a aparecer… me costo decidirlo pero pense en un par de cosas en las que creo me sera util su presencia juajuajua asi que paciencia que aparecera :3 mil gracias por tu comentario, muchos cariños y nos leemos en el proximo capi!

Hoshiisima : Ja! Mantengo mi titulo de la mas cool! Eso me agrada lo admito :3 jajaja la escena del abrazo tambien me gusto como quedó, creo que alli se transmite de la manera mas pura ese amor –aun no reconocido- de nuestros protagonistas. Respecto a Spirit… ya veras que pasa con el en el proximo episodio jajaja XD tu solo ten paciencia… muchisimas gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, espero verte en el capitulo que viene! Un abrazo muy grande!

Y como siempre, tambien gracias a quienes agregan a favoritos y alertas! Me hace feliz saber que disfrutan de leer este fic…

Como siempre los espero en el proximo capitulo!

Un abrazo gigante para cada uno,

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	5. Preparativos Previos: Parte II

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/

_Capítulo IV: __Preparativos previos: Parte II_

_Corrió hasta la cocina, precipitándose hasta el umbral. Su arma había comenzado a lavar los trastes sucios – ¡Soul…! – Llamó, captando su atención debido a la urgencia plasmada en su voz –Tenemos un problema…_

_Evans alzó ambas cejas – ¿Cuál?_

– _Spirit…_

_Un largo y denso silencio volvió a incomodarlos al instante. La guadaña no despegó sus ojos de los olivos de su master mientras que por su mente desfilaban un sinfín de epítetos ante su persona. ¿Cómo demonios se había olvidado de ese detalle? _

_Bufó y gruñó, golpeándose el rostro con frustración – Mierda…_

_Debían deshacerse de Spirit lo antes posible si no querían que todo su esplendido plan se jodiese por completo… _

_O*o*O*o*O_

**Paso N°3:**

**Deshacerse de Spirit**

Sus miradas se cruzaron por novena vez en esos interminables dos minutos, develando la misma y reiterativa interrogante…

_¿Lo hacemos? _

Miraron tras sus espaldas. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, símbolo de que todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas aguantando las clases del primer período y que nadie seria testigo de la bochornosa situación… aún así todavía había riesgo de que alguno de los profesores pudiese verlos ahí y les pidieran una explicación. Soul se acomodó el cuello de la camisa con un dedo, mientras intentaba ignorar el sudor frío que recorría su sien… ahora no estaba seguro si lo que estaban a punto de hacer era lo mejor, aunque había sido una idea exclusivamente de él…

Si bien antes había llegado con toda seguridad hasta aquel sitio totalmente convencido de que era la única opción, aún había un factor que no podían pasar por alto y que era el principal obstáculo… una muy segura negativa. Claro, ahora se le hacía más evidente, al fin de cuentas ¿Qué probabilidad había de que el mismísimo Shinigami accediese a ayudarles con toda esa farsa? ¡Era absurdo! ¡Era un Dios, él no iba a perder el tiempo en niñerías como aquella! El sujeto en cuestión podía ser bonachón y afable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no les daba crédito de que pudiese cumplirles sus caprichos a diestra y siniestra.

Evans tragó con dificultad, estaba comenzando a creerse la teoría de Maka, era claro que carecía de lo que ella llamaba "Sentido Común". Bufó pasándose una mano por los cabellos y observando temerosamente la gigantesca puerta de madera pulida que yacía enfrente. Sentía que el sudor le recorría las sienes y casi le era imposible controlar el movimiento de su pie derecho… claro indicio de que estaba nervioso.

¡Por el amor de todos los Dioses, no podía entender por qué mierda él, el siempre cool Soul Evans - una _Death Scythe__-_ se sentía tan jodidamente atemorizado! ¡Ni siquiera cuando había cometido estupideces junto a BlackStar, ni mucho menos cuando perdieron las 99 almas al confundir a Blair con una bruja se había sentido así de intimidado!

Miró a su master que no parecía estar mejor que él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta, como si de alguna manera pudiese mantenerla cerrada telepáticamente, mientras sus manos se removían y jugueteaban con nerviosismo delante de sus piernas ignorando por completo que de manera involuntaria estaba mordiendo su labio con más fuerza de la normal. Ella lo miró de reojo y él sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

– ¿Y bien? – Le cuestionó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta. – ¿Qué esperas para abrir?

Soul hizo una mueca y desvió el rostro, pasándose las manos tras la nuca. – ¿Ah? ¿Por qué tendría que abrir yo?

Los grandes ojos jades se afilaron, igual que cuchillas que de haber podido lo desnucaban de seguro. – Fue TÚ idea, así que TÚ tendrás que hablar con Shinigami-sama! – Vociferó, aumentando el volumen a medida que iba escupiendo las palabras

La guadaña dejó escapar un aullido de frustración. – ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡Es tú padre así que tú deberías hablar con Shinigami para deshacernos del viejo y no dejarme toda la carga a mí! ¡No es justo!

– ¿En serio Evans quieres que hablemos de justicia…? – Su ceja arqueada denotaba claro escepticismo. Además por lo que ella sabía, si estaban en todo ese embrollo era por las estupideces de su arma. – Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me involucró en esta mentira sin mi consentimiento y soy yo, la que sin tener mayor culpa de tus problemas, se está jugando su futuro en una de las mejores facultades de derecho ¿Acaso es eso justo?… – Su voz sonaba calma pero con ese dejo de irritación que tanto la caracterizaba cuando estaba encabronada. Solo eso bastó para dar fin a un posible contra argumento de su parte

El arma gruñó unas maldiciones. – Vale, tienes razón pero podrías ayudarme un poco ¿No? ¿Dónde quedó el sentido de compañerismo y todo eso…?

– En el mismo sitio en que enterraste tu inteligencia… – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Soul abrió la boca para contestarle pero como siempre ella fue más rápida. –

¡Además ya te dije que fue tú estúpida idea así que serás tú quien se hará responsable y le dirá todo a Shinigami-sama! ¡¿Está claro?!– Su arma volvió a abrir la boca en un intento por protestar, siendo acallado por los gritos de su master – ¡Y AGRADECE JODIDO CABRÓN QUE ESTOY AQUÍ ACOMPAÑANDOTE PORQUE SI FUERA POR MI EN ESTOS INSTANTES ESTARIA EN CLASES APRENDIENDOME LA LECCIÓN DEL DÍA!

Evans la miró inexpresivo por varios segundos, hasta que suspiró derrotado. No iba a seguir discutiendo con ella, mucho menos si contaba con la suerte que dado a los niveles de decibelios a los que había llegado su técnico, aún no le enterraba un Maka-chop, cosa que en otras circunstancias ya habría pasado dejándolo medio muerto. No podía seguir tentando al destino que hasta esos momentos estaba siendo misericordioso con su pobre cráneo.

Chasqueó la lengua – Tsk. Vale, ya no te alteres, te pones más fea de lo habitual…

_Mierda…_

Sí, definitivamente Soul Evans se convenció de que carecía de sentido común, quizás la locura lo tenía más infectado de lo que creía…

– ¡MAKA-CHOP!

Fue todo lo que consiguió escuchar antes de caer en la inconciencia con un grueso libro enterrando en su cabeza.

_*****Maka POV*****_

Desincrusté el libro de su cabezota hueca mientras observaba como se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, aún inconciente. Tampoco es que le hubiese pegado tan fuerte, le he dado otros peores, pero admitía que había sido lo suficientemente salvaje para dejarlo fuera de round por algunos minutos.

_Idiota…_

Esperé pacientemente, recargada en uno de los pilares, a que despertase mientras leía el capítulo que correspondía a la clase de hoy, alternando de vez en cuando mí mirada hacia la puerta, luego a Soul y finalmente hacia el pasillo. Cuando Soul dio señales de vida, cerré el libro de golpe. Sus ojos buscaron los míos con claro reproche pero lo ignoré por completo, en esos instantes había cosas más importantes por las cuales debíamos preocuparnos. Le indiqué con mi índice que abriese la gran puerta; ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y quería regresar lo antes posibles a nuestra sección antes de que comenzase el segundo período. Lo escuché soltar un suspiro mientras se incorporaba a duras penas, algo tambaleante, para obedecerme a regañadientes mientras en el proceso se sobaba el lugar donde había impactado mi gigantesca enciclopedia sobre la historia de Italia, la cual había adquirido hace unos seis meses aproximadamente. Me entregó una larga mirada por el rabillo del ojo y yo arqueé una ceja como respuesta…

_¿Qué se supone que está esperando? ¿Una invitación por escrito?_

– Ya no hay pie atrás Soul… ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste hace un par de horas?

Mi compañero hizo una mueca – Tsk. Ya qué…

Sonreí con autosuficiencia. El día anterior luego de una larga discusión en la que ambos nos inculpábamos la negligencia del hecho de que ninguno había reparado en Spirit, comenzamos un arduo debate que terminó a eso de las tres de la madrugada, en donde intentamos barajar las posibilidades de que mi papá no se viese involucrado.

Si bien los padres de Soul son muy convencionales, al menos eso es lo que me repite cada vez que puede, y por ende, de seguro querrán conocer a la familia de quien mi arma proclamó como su futura esposa, o sea yo, no íbamos a arriesgarnos de que la farsa se fuese a la mierda por las estupideces de Spirit. Era muy peligroso, además para ambos era más que evidente que él no aceptaría… al fin de cuentas se trataba de mí, la principal causante de que sus instintos más salvajemente paternos saliesen a flote… y eso no era bueno; también tengo que destacar otra "sencilla" razón.

_Spirit… odia a Soul. _

Así que… ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que aceptase participar en todo este teatrito si tenía la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del _cabeza de erizo? _No, definitivamente mi padre no iba a ayudarnos. Descartado a la primera.

_Admito _que principalmente fue Soul quien puso la mayor parte de las ideas, yo solo me abstuve a asentir o negar sin prestar mayor atención solo porque todas me parecían ridículas, motivo por el cual terminamos en más de una discusión que solo nos hizo perder el hilo de la conversación y nos mantuvo despiertos hasta que por fin logramos llegar a un acuerdo.

Deshacernos de Spirit.

Debíamos sacarlo de la ciudad a como diera lugar… claro, parecía sencillo, sobre todo para mi arma quien solo se encogió de brazos y me dijo que lo veríamos camino al Shibusen… pero yo no me iba a quedar tranquila. Aunque terminé accediendo, cuando pude encerrarme en mi cuarto y recostar mi adolorida cabeza sobre la almohada comencé a cuestionarme ¿Cómo lo haríamos? El sujeto podía ser bruto en muchos sentidos y podía cegarse como un verdadero idiota cuando se trataba de mí, pero parecía que algo dentro de él en los últimos años había decidido funcionar de manera particular y ahora, como por arte de magia, pudiese ver a través de mis verdaderas intenciones. Ya había pasado un par de veces –luego de engañarlo con lo del carnet de biblioteca – en que le pedí un favor con una clara doble intensión… pero lamentablemente para mí, Spirit estaba más atento y lograba percibir cuando "su amada hija" le estaba mintiendo. Así que no podía ir y regalarle como si nada un par de pasajes a las Islas Canarios sin que él notase que había algo oculto… además sería muy obvio, al fin de cuentas, ¿Quién no dudaría de mí si de la noche a la mañana me daba por darle semejante regalo? No, definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Tampoco podríamos ofrecérselo en pos de premio, ya que él – curiosamente – no era de los que gustase de los juegos de azar y los evitaba, argumentando que tenía la peor de las suertes.

_NEXT_

Así que la única alternativa "aceptable" llegó a la mañana siguiente. Soul irrumpió en mi cuarto con una gran sonrisa gritando la solución. Una misión. Claro, era algo que no levantaría mayores sospechas. Una misión que durase unas dos semanas como mucho y que pudiera mantenerlo lo suficientemente lejos como para no intervenir en lo que seria la visita decisiva de nuestros futuros.

Y por eso ahora estábamos aquí, dudosos, temerosos y angustiados… y no era para menos, íbamos a acudir a la única deidad capaz de sacarnos de este embrollo… lo necesitábamos… pero solo idiotas como nosotros habíamos ignorado que cabía la posibilidad de que se negase y era que no, mi padre seguía siendo una de sus mejores armas y era obvio que no la dejaría partir a una misión así por que sí.

– Esto es tan embarazoso…– Espeté, golpeando mi cara con la palma de mi mano. El solo hecho de pedirle un favor semejante a Shinigami-sama me hacia querer esconder la cabeza bajo tierra, igual que un avestruz

Soul esbozó una sonrisa ladina – Ni que lo digas, yo soy el principal afectado… – Estreché mi mirada, presintiendo hacia donde iba su comentario. – Al fin de cuentas quien dice estar enamorado de ti soy yo… – Sentí que el estómago y mi pecho se recogían de manera asfixiante; aquello sonaba horrible saliendo de su boca y me hacía querer recular de toda esta mierda. Él ignoró mi reacción y fingió un escalofrío. – Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando les hablé de ti…

_Si supieras que estos días me he hecho la misma pregunta…_

Sin saber porqué exactamente sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a arder, quizás era la alergia. Miré la puerta intentando ignorar la penetrante mirada de mi arma quien sabía estaba esperando a que le contestase el insulto, curiosamente no tenía ánimos de hacerlo.

– ¿Pasa algo? 

Le entregué una mirada, que pareció desconcertarle pues en su rostro pude ver un dejo de sorpresa. – ¿Sabes? Eres un bruto de primera…

Soul parpadeó y luego sonrió, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. – ¿Y eso por qué? –

– Porque estás insultando a la única persona que te sacará del jodido lío en que te metiste… – Lo escuché reír entre dientes, aumentando mi irritación – ¿Encuentras que eso es muy inteligente de tu parte?

– Ya entendí. Estás de mal humor… – Arqueé una ceja ¿Cómo mierda puede decir eso? – ¿No te das cuenta que solo bromeo?

– No…– fue mi lacónica respuesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos

– ¡Bah! En realidad no me molesta fingir que te amo y esas cosas, eres la que mejor me conoce y créeme que me resultas menos fastidiosa que el sequito de fans que me atosigan casi todo el día…

Bufé, sintiendo que mis ojos escocían aún más que antes. ¡Genial, empeora la situación Soul, lo estás haciendo de maravilla, estoy a un insulto más de ponerme a llorar como una maldita Magdalena!

_¡¿Es que acaso a Evans le pagan por ser tan imbécil y cretino?! _

Gruñí unos improperios mentales dirigidos exclusivamente hacia su persona. – Vaya pues gracias por tenerme en una escala tan alta… – Mascullé con sarcasmo, sorprendiéndome de mi voz algo quebradiza. Si Soul lo notó, pues lo disimuló bien. – Ahora si ya terminaste de hablar estupideces… – Hice una pausa para tomar aire y controlar el temblor de mi voz. – ¡¿Puedes abrir la maldita puerta?!

– Va-vale… – Me dijo, algo temeroso por la furibunda mirada que le lancé. Lo vi tragar con genuina dificultad mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre ella. – Esto no es cool…– Murmuró dándose por fin el impulso necesario para empujar las gigantescas piezas de madera que nos separaban de Shinigami-sama

Una luz despampanante nos cegó por algunos instantes. Ambos intercambiamos una última mirada y sonreímos forzadamente en un acto de darnos ánimos y conciliación. Comenzamos a andar y sin que Soul lo notase, crucé los dedos tras mi espalda…

… solo esperaba que todo funcionase como esperábamos…

*O*o*O*o*O*

**Paso N°4:**

**Remodelación: Extreme Make Over**

Death de Kid no es un chico irresponsable, al contrario, tiene un gran sentido del deber que incluso supera a la siempre exigente Maka Albarn. Sin embargo, todo eso se le olvida cuando la simetría se pone en medio. Cada vez que algo está fuera de lugar siente que va a enloquecer, cada vez que ve que alguien o algo pierde su simetría o armonía siente que el cerebro le explota y muchas veces termina convulsionando en el piso… todo según sea la gravedad de la asimetría. Por eso no podía dejar que cualquier persona se encargase de aquel magnifico proyecto, porque sí, la idea que rondaba por su mente desde el día anterior era gigantesca. ¡Era algo Grande y que sería recordado por siempre! Así que no tuvo mayores remordimientos de pasar por alto las clases de ese día…

Se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué más daba? Él era un Shinigami, sabía todo sobre la sincronización de las almas y todas las teorías y menesteres que los profesores se encargaban de enseñarles. Eso lo tenía completamente sin cuidado. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y en las que pensar. Debía transformar un sitio carente de perfecta simetría en un sitio acogedor, simétrico y elegante. Observó el lugar y un estremecimiento lo perturbó casi por completo… tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Al menos agradecía que con los años y los tratamientos de Shock – díganse Maka-chop – había aprendido a controlar sus arranques de histeria lo suficiente como para resistir las posibles asimetrías de algún lugar o de algún ser viviente... aunque en este caso sabia que su aguante se debía principalmente a un hecho que lo estimulaba al cien. ¡Tener al mando a un sinfín de trabajadores para transformar un nicho de mala muerte en una habitación de lujo que deje satisfechos a los padres de su amigo!... y de paso, acondicionar el lugar para que la parejita en cuestión pudiese disfrutar una vez que toda la farsa terminase. A esas alturas estaba seguro que ellos ya habrían aceptado sus sentimientos y de seguro tendría que comenzar a organizar la boda.

– Kid-sama… – El Shinigami volteó a ver al hombre que se acercaba. Vestia una franela blanca, unos pantalones desgastados de trabajo y cargaba un casco amarillo sobre su cabeza. El hombre le sonrió algo nervioso. – ¿Está seguro que podemos hacer esto? – Kid arqueó una ceja interrogante –… digo, ¿no es allanamiento de morada?

– Que va… conozco a los dueños del lugar y tengo su consentimiento de hacer de lo que se me plazca – Respondió haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto

– Pero ellos no están y ha desechado a la basura gran parte de sus cosas…

– Ustedes solo absténganse a obedecer mis ordenes, quiero que este lugar se transforme en una suite de lujo y solo tenemos ocho horas…– Dijo mientras se colocaba el casco. – Este sitio debe quedar perfecto ¿Puedo contar con que así sea?

El hombre sonrió. – Por supuesto, podemos hacerlo usted ya lo ha visto, pero…

– ¡Kid-sama…!

El Shinigami miró al joven trabajador que ingresaba al lugar, cargando algo. – ¿Qué sucede?

– Encontramos esto en uno de los armarios… – El chico miró el gran objeto, era un pesado libro que se le hacía particularmente familiar.

Bueno, si era un libro debía ser de Maka, pero algo le dijo que debía asegurarse…

– ¿De quién?

– Del chico…

Kid parpadeó confuso e incrédulo. – ¿Soul?

El joven le entregó la pesada enciclopedia que no tardó en reconocer. Sonrió. Recordaba perfectamente donde lo había visto. Un día había pasado el grupo frente a la librería preferida de la joven Albarn. Como siempre ella se había pegado en la vitrina con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguna novedad hasta que sus ojos se posaron en aquella enciclopedia. Había tenido la misma reacción que él cada vez que veía algo perfectamente simétrico. Entró como un rayo al recinto y consultó sobre el precio. Minutos más tarde salió con un aura depresiva mascullando algo respecto al impuesto de los libros y pasó varias horas suspirando. Tiempo después se enteró que aquel libro era una reliquia casi impagable y única, cosa que le daba esperanza a la chica para reunir el dinero suficiente para ir y comprarlo, además contaba con que nadie en Death City pagaría semejante barbarie por un libro… no conocía a nadie más que ella que disfrutase de la lectura como lo hacía. Desde entonces, en un intento por evitar comprar otros libros más baratos, se abstuvo de ir a la librería conformándose con ir a la biblioteca del Shibusen, así que desconocía por completo que la enciclopedia – única en la ciudad – ya no se encontraba en la vitrina. Rió entre dientes ante la desconcertada mirada de sus trabajadores.

– _Así que Soul la compró y no creo que sea precisamente para él…_– Miró a sus subordinados que esperaban ansiosos alguna respuesta. – Yo me encargaré de esto, ustedes reúnan al resto del equipo mientras tanto…

Los hombres asintieron y se dirigieron a buscar al grupo de trabajadores y de paso organizar los materiales. Una vez solo, Kid observó la pesada enciclopedia. Esbozó una sonrisa y luego de un rato se dirigió hasta su bolso, la dejaría ahí por el momento.

Miró a su alrededor. El lugar ya estaba completamente vacío y dispuesto a ser demolido y remodelado. Ojeó la carpeta donde se encontraba el nuevo contrato de arriendo y los permisos correspondientes para la remodelación, al menos había conseguido que la cuota de pago no aumentase demasiado. Después de soltar un suspiro se encaminó hasta la ventana y observó con orgullo la gran cantidad de trabajadores que yacían expectantes en la entrada de los condominios. Se aclaró la garganta y dio un silbido sonoramente simétrico para que lo escuchasen.

– ¡Dejemos este lugar en completa simetría!

-¡SIII! – Gritó la multitud masculina para de inmediato echarse a correr en una gran turba hacia el lugar y comenzar con la misión

Sabían que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, pero estaban con todos los ánimos de ayudar y convertir aquel lugar en un verdadero mini palacio.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Los gigantescos y huecos ojos del Dios parpadearon aún sin asimilar las palabras que acababan de surcar sus oídos. Miró alternadamente a la pareja que estaba enfrente quienes a pesar de estar nerviosos, rehuyendo la mirada del otro, trataban de mostrarse seguros ante su petición.

Shinigami ladeó el rostro y procuró asegurarse de haber escuchado bien antes de dar alguna respuesta. – ¿Qué?

– Lamento mucho pedirle esto Shinigami-sama…– Masculló el arma, arrastrando sin mayor disimulo cada una de sus palabras. Maka le había dejado en claro que él tenía que hablar y explicarle a su director que la idea era exclusivamente de su propiedad. –…y sé que es algo que no le incumbe pero realmente necesitamos de su ayuda…

El Dios se rascó la barbilla de la mascara con sus gigantescas manos, meditando la propuesta. Miró a sus alumnos quienes se observaban de vez en cuando, tratando que el otro no se diese cuenta. Sonrió bajo su mascara. Si bien su propuesta era bastante descabellada, pues resultaba ser muy arriesgado… no era tan mala idea. Quizás él, como el Director de la escuela, tenía muchas cosas por hacer y muchos alumnos con los cuales lidiar, pero conocía la historia y las vivencias de cada uno… sabía lo que sentían, lo que pensaban o lo que deseaban… al fin de cuentas, el era un Dios. Así que no fue un gran misterio para él darse cuenta que la parejita que tenía enfrente llevaba muchos años enamorada, así que esperó pacientemente – al igual que casi todo Shibusen – que ellos se diesen cuenta y dieran a conocer sus sentimientos… cosa que jamás pasó. Suspiró, tensando a los jóvenes. Quizás no debía inmiscuirse… no, quizás no, ÉL NO DEBÍA HACERLO, pero tenía que admitir que deseaba que esos dos dejasen de perder el tiempo de una vez por todas y si su plan conseguía que por fin ese par de cabezas huecas se diesen cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro, pues… estaba dispuesto a participar. Además era algo interesante, tenía la sensación de que resultaría muy divertido de ver.

– Mmm… saben que lo que me piden es algo difícil, ¿No? – Ambos asintieron. Shinigami no pudo evitar un dejo de diversión al ver sus cuerpos totalmente rígidos por el nerviosismo. – Pero cabe la casualidad de que requieren la presencia de una de mis _Death Scythe_– La pareja se tensó algo preocupada; cuando aquello ocurría era porque había un peligro considerable. – No, no tranquilos no es nada muy grave… pero dadas las circunstanciasla idea que me proponen me viene como anillo al dedo… – Una amplia sonrisa cargada de esperanza surcó los labios de sus alumnos. Él les devolvió la sonrisa, además… – _Así podré descansar un poco de los escándalos de Spirit-kun…_

– Entonces… ¿nos ayudará…?

El Dios asintió – ¡Yes-Yes!

– ¡¿Oíste eso, Maka?!

Ella asintió mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia – Muchas gracias Shinigami-sama…

– No agradezcas Maka-cha~n – Sonrió. – Así que… ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo necesitan fuera?

– Como mínimo una semana… – Respondió el arma con una sonrisa ladina

Shinigami aplaudió – O-K, déjenmelo a mí…

La pareja intercambio miradas con una amplia y aliviada sonrisa. Al menos ya tenían un problema menos del cual encargarse y otro buen aliado a quien recurrir si la situación lo ameritaba.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Cuando salieron de la Death Room fueron a sus clases habituales. El día fue extraño… pues las picaronas miradas de sus amigos no hacían más que incomodarlos… el doble de lo que ya estaban. En más de una ocasión Soul tuvo que golpear a BlackStar y Lizz tuvo que distraer a su hermana para que nadie más se enterase del "Noviazgo" de Evans y Albarn. No podían seguir involucrando a más personas… ni mucho menos podían permitir que el rumor se expandiese advirtiendo a los fangirl y fanboy de la parejita en cuestión. Porque sí, Maka a pesar de que enigmáticamente había comenzado a utilizar ropa holgada que le daba un aire más inocente, también había adquirido una larga lista de pretendientes, así que no podían arriesgarse de que hubiese un intento de asesinato por parte de ambos bandos.

Lo único que llamó su atención de aquel soso día, fue que Kid no se encontraba presente. Al consultarle a sus pistolas demoníacas, las gemelas sonrieron con una malicia que los estremeció; ellas se abstuvieron a responder evasivamente. Las clases terminaron y las Thompson los arrastraron hasta la mansión de Kid con la excusa de planificar una mini reunión para conocer a los padres de Evans, a pesar de la clara oposición de la guadaña. Pasaron allí dos largas horas, ignorando por completo los alegatos de Soul que no hacía otra cosa que negarse e intentar de convencer a su técnico que desistiera de esa "estúpida" idea. Lizz interrumpió su planificación cuando recibió una enigmática llamada que basto para que los dejara por fin regresar a su apartamento.

La pareja no se cuestionó demasiado el asunto, en esos momentos solo deseaban olvidarse del tema y descansar un poco…

Cuando la moto de Evans se estacionó frente al condominio, un escalofrío de anticipación les recorrió la espalda… tenían el presentimiento de que algo había sucedido en su ausencia. Se bajaron y en el camino repararon en algunas cosas y escombros en la parte trasera del edificio, los cuales eran sacadas por un par de gigantescos camiones. Se encogieron de hombros y subieron hasta su apartamento para encontrarse que justo en la entrada estaba Kid, esperándoles impaciente.

– ¡Bienvenidos…! – Canturreó apenas los vio, con una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios… al punto que les dio escalofrío

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pues estuve ocupado en su apartamento y debo decir que el resultado me ha dejado más que satisfecho…

– ¡¿Que tu qué?! – Chilló la chica, mirándola con escepticismo. Cuando dijo que iba a remodelar su hogar no se imaginó que sería en su ausencia

– Ya veo, por eso no fuiste a clases hoy…

– Por supuesto. Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes supervisarlas tu mismo…

– ¿No es "hacerlas tu mismo"?... – Cuestionó en un murmullo Albarn, mirando a su arma con una ceja arqueada

Soul se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes como es Kid…

El joven Dios carraspeó. – Muy bien… – Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un par de tarjetas y se las entrego a cada uno. Miró a la joven. – Maka si me haces el honor… – Expresó haciendo un pequeño y galante gesto hacia la puerta

Maka algo dudosa al principio soltó un suspiro. Se acercó a la entrada y deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura que estaba junto a ella. Una pequeña luz intermitente captó su atención. Dicha parpadeó un par de segundos y luego se volvió de color verde dándole paso a un sonido proveniente de la cerradura. La puerta se abrió al instante luego de un chirrido eléctrico. Miró a Soul y él sonrió mostrando su particular dentadura, después miró a Kid quien le hacia gestos para que entrase con toda confianza. Ella sonrió apenas y terminó de abrir por completo quedando inmediatamente anonadada con la vista. La sencilla entrada de su apartamento había sido reemplazada por un pequeño e iluminado pasillo muy orientado a las antiguas residencias japonesas. Vio una pequeña zapatera donde yacían un par de pantuflas verdes y rojas. Rió por lo bajo, no tenia que ser adivina para saber cual le correspondían. Se las calzó y entró al lugar maravillándose e intoxicándose con el aroma a madera pulida y recién barnizada. Caminó hasta toparse con tres puertas. Ingresó a la primera y sus ojos se destellaron de emoción al ver el hermoso living. Era completa e inmaculadamente blanco con terminaciones rojizas y beige; tres de las paredes eran blancas y una sola roja, los sillones eran de color beige, las cortinas eran blancas al igual que las mesas y contaba con tres tragaluces en el techo: uno redondo y los otros dos rectangulares y alargados. Un amplio ventanal corredizo apenas entreabierto dejaba que la brisa de la invierno jugase con los finos y sedosos cortinajes. Frente a el se deslizaba un amplio sofá de tres puestos cuyas puntas cuadradas armonizaban con las pequeñas y bajas mesas que yacían a sus costados; en la mesa del lado derecho había unos tres jarrones de tamaños descendentes. En la otra se encontraba un porta retrato y un teléfono inalámbrico junto a una contestadora. Había otro sillón de tres puestos apegados en la pared izquierda, frente a el se encontraba la mesa de entretenimiento donde yacía un LCD de 42 pulgadas. También había un gran equipo de música y a un costado el tocadiscos de Soul. En el centro de ambos sillones estaba la mesa de té y bajo de ella una pequeña alfombra color beige. Finalmente reparó en unos cuadros de tonos rojos y blancos, simétricamente acomodados.

Dentro de su deslumbramiento sintió un par de pasos tras su espalda. Inmediatamente volteó con los ojos brillantes de expectación y conmoción.

– ¡¿Qu-qué le pasó a nuestro apartamento?! – Dijo con una deslumbrante y emocionada sonrisa

– ¿Les gusta? – Ella asintió y Evans sonrió. – Todo está perfectamente simétrico y elegante…

– Pues… es… ¡maravilloso! – Chilló observando los muebles con devoción, sobre todo cuando reparó que al otro extremo de la habitación había un hermoso librero de madera pulida donde gran parte de sus hermosos libros descansaban bajo el resguardo de una perfecta vidriera; dicho era acompañado por una pequeña chimenea y un poco mas cerca había un par de sofás individuales. Era un sitio ideal para leer y distraerse

Soul entornó los ojos, evaluando los muebles con ojo crítico. – Pensé que comprarías cosas más caras… – Dijo mirando los alrededores con fingido desinterés

– ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡¿Cuánto piensas que cuesta esto?! – Preguntó apuntando su librero

– La nada comparado con el que hay en mi casa…

Kid rió entre dientes – Pues creí que también debías guardar para la boda…– Bromeó logrando que ambos comenzaran a toser incómodos. – Pero ¿A qué esperan? ¡Vayan a ver sus habitaciones…!

Maka no tardó en obedecer. Igual que niña pequeña se echó a correr hacia la puerta que el Shinigami apuntaba indicándole como suya. Apenas entró, quedó maravillada. Las paredes estaban bañadas de un color plata que contrastaba con cortinajes púrpuras, blancos y violetas. También contaba con un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar la baja luz solar hasta su cama, ahora de dos plazas, cuyas sabanas y cobertores eran de seda de un exquisito color púrpura. Contaba con un gran armario, de un particular diseño colonial. Un pequeño escritorio donde estaban sus apuntes y lo necesario para sus jornadas de estudio, todo organizado simétricamente. Una pequeña lámpara en sus mesas de noche y un hermoso tocador.

– ¡Mi cuarto es hermoso!

Soul se encogió de hombros cuando los jades buscaron sus ojos. – Sí, no está mal… por fin se ve algo femenino…

Maka gruñó. – Cállate…

Kid carraspeó para evitar una futura pelea. – Cada habitación cuenta con baño propio

– ¡ ¿De verdad?! – Preguntaron al unísono. Él asintió algo confundido, era ajeno de que por fin las peleas matutinas por el pequeño cuarto de baño habían llegado a su fin… les había quitado un gran peso de encima

Maka se lanzó inmediatamente a examinar su nuevo cuarto de baño. Sonrió al ver que contaba con una hermosa tina, ideal para relajarse luego de esos terribles exámenes que Stein les hacía rendir a final de mes. El lugar era pequeño pero muy cómodo, ideal para ella. Un vanitorio lleno de toallas, sales de baños y velas aromáticas. Su espejo tenía un buen equipo de emergencia y pastillas contra la migraña, al igual que todo lo necesario para aquellos incómodos días. Se sonrojó pero intento ignorarlo.

Salió del lugar sin poder deshacerse de su sonrisa. – ¡Es maravilloso lo que has hecho, Kid!

– Gracias…– Dijo mientras observaba como la joven se lanzaba a su cama, tocando la sedosa tela de su cobertor. Luego miró a Evans quien observaba a su compañera con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. – Ve el tuyo…

Soul tardó un poco en salir de su letargo, estaba demasiado entretenido mirando como Maka iba de un extremo a otro mirando o tocando las cosas de su nueva habitación. Obedeció luego de varios segundos y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Apenas abrió la puerta un refrescante olor a barniz lo recibió de lleno. No pudo evitar que apareciera una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Su habitación era lo que por mucho tiempo deseo tener… un refugio de soltero ideal.

Había al igual que en la habitación de su master una gran ventanal, una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio, mesas de noche y un velador. Era un sitio con colores blancos y negros con formas cuadradas y rectangulares. La cama – simétricamente cuadrada – se encontraba en el centro, cubierta por unas sabanas y cobertores blancos acompañados de pequeños cojines negros. Bajo ella había una alfombra gris bastante sencilla. A su lado contaba con dos mesas de noche, negra y blanca respectivamente y junto al ventanal una silla negra. Las cortinas también eran de color negro pero la luminosidad entraba a través de los visillos blancos, evitando que el lugar se viese lúgubre y deprimente. En un costado de la pared había unos círculos de colores blancos y negros alternados, un toque bastante juvenil. Sobre la cama se deslizaba una serie de compartimentos donde estaban su despertador, unas fotos, su reproductor de música, unos audífonos y una que otra cosa. Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a su escritorio vislumbro un teclado y su vieja guitarra; tenia un rincón musical, por decirlo de alguna forma. Kid apareció a los pocos segundos, expectante a su opinión.

– Lo admito, hiciste un gran trabajo… – Dijo con una media sonrisa

Un gritillo de júbilo los distrajo. – ¡La cocina! – Chilló por quinta vez la chica, haciéndoles reír

– Parece que Maka es la más emocionada con todo esto…

Evans suspiró a la vez que comenzaba a rascarse la nuca. – Principalmente con la remodelación, porque con lo otro aún no está muy convencida… – Espetó sin notar lo desabrida que sonaban sus palabras

Kid le entregó una mirada curiosa. – ¿Acaso eso te decepciona?

– ¿Eh? Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

El Shinigami se encogió de hombros – Solo preguntaba…

– ¡Soul tenemos lavavajillas!

El chico sonrió mientras negaba divertido ante la infantil alegría de su master. Se encaminó hasta la sala seguido por Kid quien no se perdió detalle de como los rubíes habían adquirido un cierto brillo, poco habitual en ellos. El joven Dios no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa picarona… estaba seguro que toda aquella bizarra situación conseguiría lo que el tiempo no había podido… juntar a esos dos cabezas duras de una vez por todas.

El timbre sonó repentinamente. Kid les hizo un gesto a sus amigos y fue a abrir. No tardó mucho en reaparecer junto a la mayor de las Thompson quien observaba el lugar incrédula… aunque su sorpresa duró hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los olivos de la joven técnico.

– ¡Maka! – Se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros – Ven conmigo…

Maka arqueó una ceja. – ¿A dónde?

– Pues Kid me dijo que se deshizo de todo tu guardarropa y yo…

– ¡¿QUE KID HIZO QUÉ?!

El Shinigami asintió. – Lo que oíste…

– ¿Per-pero… por qué?

Lizz soltó un bufido – Pues es claro. Si quieres agradarles a tus suegros…

– Ellos no son…- Interrumpió la chica.

La Thompson puso los ojos en blanco –… bueno a tus NO suegros… – Maka hizo una mueca. –… debes cambiar de ropa… – La joven técnico abrió la boca para protestar. Lizz la sujetó de un brazo y la aparto un poco de los muchachos quienes llevaban un rato escuchando su conversación. Los miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego posó su intensa mirada azulina en su amiga, logrando que se atragantase con sus alegatos. – Escúchame Maka Albarn, ¡ya no puedes ocultarte bajo esa cantidad de ropa y seguir aparentando que no tienes curvas…! – Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon al instante mientras Lizz le sonreía conciliadoramente. – Vamos no seas tímida, mira que ambas sabemos que ya no puedes seguir aparentando tener un cuerpo de niña… – Le guiñó un ojo en son de complicidad. – Lo único que luces son tus piernas, que dicho sea de paso son envidiables, ¡pero no son suficiente!

La chica se removió inquieta en su sitio. – Pe-pero…

– ¡Nada de peros…!

– Lizz, no tengo dinero suficiente para reponer todo mi armario…

La Thompson sonrió. – Nah, despreocúpate de eso… – Movió una de sus manos para restarle importancia. En un instante giró sobre sus talones con sus ojos puestos sobre Soul el cual conversaba con Kid sobre algunas cosas del contrato de arriendo. – ¡Evans!

El aludido la miró con desinterés. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Tu tarjeta aún tiene cupo?

Kid soltó una carcajada. – A este hombre le falta poco para llegar a alcanzar la fortuna que tengo y eso descontando lo que invertí en toda la remodelación…

– Kid…– Siseó la guadaña con claro disgusto. Una de las cosas que menos toleraba era que le adjudicaran un dinero, que según su parecer, no le pertenecía

Lizz sonrió mostrando emoción en sus brillantes ojos – ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar…! – Extendió su mano hacia él, obteniendo a cambio un arqueamiento de cejas. – ¿Qué esperas? Dame tu tarjeta…

Soul frunció el ceño ante la demanda. – ¿Para qué?

– ¡Dah! Pues es obvio. Para comprarle ropa a tu "novia"… – Enfatizó las comillas con sus dedos para evitar herir susceptibilidades

Los carmines se dirigieron hacia la joven técnico. Maka, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, le estaba haciendo señas para que se negase. Soul sonrió burlón logrando que ella se tensase de inmediato… había comprendido sus intensiones. Siguió haciéndole gestos para que se negase pero dado a que Evans carecía de sentido común, pues… la ignoró.

Miró a Lizz sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa maliciosa que se negaba a abandonar sus labios – Seguro…

– ¡Soul!

Evans se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de sus muecas de disgusto. – Ya te hace falta cambiar los trapos con los que andas y no quiero que mis padres se lleven una mala impresión de ti, eso arruinaría el plan…

– Eres un… – Siseó fulminándolo con sus ojos. Eso solo causó que la sonrisa de su arma se ampliase

– Ten, yo la tengo... – Interrumpió el Shinigami, entregándole la tarjeta a su arma anticipando un posible ataque de la joven Albarn, que claramente estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Y la clave es?

La guadaña se encogió de hombros. – Maka la sabe, pregúntale a ella…

– ¡No pienso decirle…!

Kid suspiró, llevándose sus dedos al puente de su nariz. – Cero-cero-siete – Respondió con un dejo de fastidio. Ese par a veces le resultaba exasperante

– ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Como el agente de las películas?

Maka bufó. – Sí. Soul tiene una fijación con esa película…

– Cállate señorita "Harry Potter"

– ¡Ey! ¡Esa es una buena saga…!

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. – Si tú lo dices…

Lizz miró alternadamente a la pareja que otra vez se enfrascaba en una discusión sinsentido – En serio chicos, ¿No será que ustedes están saliendo de verdad y este es todo un show para distraernos?

– ¡No! – gritaron al unísono.

La rubia suspiró. – Bien, bien, pero no se pongan así… que sensibles… – De inmediato centró su atención en la joven Albarn la cual no pudo evitar tensarse notoriamente. Podía ver la malicia en aquel rostro angelical de la mayor de las Thompson y eso no le daba buena espina, en lo más mínimo. – ¡Vamos Maka, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo…! – No le dio oportunidad de replicar. La sujetó del brazo y la arrastró a una velocidad abismal, que incluso superaba a la velocidad de la Harley de Soul

Cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe, Soul dejó escapar una carcajada mientras se dirigía al sofá. Kid lo miró con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios.

– ¿Por qué creo que te estás divirtiendo con todo esto?

El arma no borró la sonrisa de sus labios. – ¿Eh? No digas tonterías, lo que menos haría en estos momentos seria divertirme…

– No se porqué no te creo…– Rió el Shinigami sentándose a su lado, mirándolo inquisidoramente

– Tú solo…

El teléfono irrumpió en el lugar, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Soul frunció el ceño, sin poder ignorar el escalofrío que de la nada comenzaba a deslizarse por su espina. Sin mirar a su amigo, alargó el brazo para observar el condenado aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Tragó con dolor, sintiendo un sudor frío recorriéndole las sienes…

… lo presentía. El momento había llegado…

Apretó el botón de respuesta y se acercó el teléfono con lentitud hasta su oído – ¿Diga?

_**Paso N°4: Completo**_

_O*o*O*o*O_

El pelirrojo se quedó observando al Dios con claro escepticismo. Ladeó el rostro aún sin entender del todo aquellas palabras, o más bien, lo repentina que había sido la noticia. Luego dirigió sus ojos hasta las maletas que yacían ya a un lado de la imponente deidad, que mantenía sus huecos ojos clavados en él esperando a su reacción.

– ¿Misión? – Shinigami asintió enérgico – ¿Dónde?

– En los Himalayas

Spirit sintió que una brisa congelada golpeaba su espalda, mientras su mandíbula se desencajaba al punto que pudo jurar que había llegado al suelo. – ¿Cuá-cuándo… debo partir…?

– Hoy mismo…

– ¡¿HOY?!

El Dios asintió – Stein te escoltará hasta el aeropuerto de la ciudad vecina… – Dijo esbozando una forzada sonrisa

– P-P-Pe-pero… S-S-Shi-Shini-Shinigami-sa-sama…

– ¡YOH-YOH! ¡QUE TENGAS UN BUEN VIAJE SPIRIT-KUN! – Canturreó entregándole las maletas y volteándolo para que comenzara a dirigirse hacia la salida

– ¡Pero Shinigami-sama…!

– ¡DIJE QUE ADIOS SPIRIT-KUN! – Gruñó con voz tétrica que cortó cualquier intensión de reclamo

Spirit lo miró por largos minutos aún confuso ante la bizarra situación. Luego de varios segundos observando al Dios soltó un suspiro derrotado y comenzó a andar, arrastrando los pies, con sus maletas en mano… iba a dirigirse a la casa de su amada Makita para despedirse y explicarle que aunque le doliese, su padre tendría que pasar una temporada fuera de la ciudad. Unos inmensos lagrimones comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos ante esa idea. No estaba seguro si podría soportar estar lejos de su hija por una semana completa…

– Maka… – Se sorbió la nariz de manera exagerada. – Papá va a extrañarte mucho…

Apenas salió de la Death Room se encontró con Stein. Lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y el hombre en cuestión solo se abstuvo de girar el tornillo que atravesaba su cabeza hasta que se escuchó un click.

– Tardarte mucho, Sempai… – Le reprochó encendiendo un cigarro. Le dio una bocanada y luego soltó el humo con tranquilidad. – Tu vuelo sale en tres horas, así que tenemos que irnos ya…

Otra ventisca golpeó su espalda al comprender sus palabras – ¿Eh?

Eso solo significaba una cosa…

… no iba poder despedirse de su amada Makita… eso era… matarlo en vida…

_**Paso N°3: Completo**_

_O*o*O*o*O_

El barullo del lugar le incomodaba, al fin de cuentas, no estaba acostumbrada a semejantes delitos auditivos que le estaban comenzando a crispar los nervios. La hermosa mujer, de esbelta y fina figura cubierta de un pesado abrigo de pieles, miró con desinterés la pequeña cafetería donde esperaba con paciencia a que su marido regresase. Sus hermosos ojos verdes recorrían los rostros de los clientes que de vez en cuando volteaban a contemplarla maravillados. A pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años, su apariencia no dejaba de llamar la atención masculina ni mucho menos de la femenina, salvo que esta última era para mandarle miradas envenenadas y rara vez una que otra mirada de admiración, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. Removió un poco su cabeza para que sus rubios y largos cabellos danzasen con gracia tras su espalda… estaba algo incómoda. No es que no estuviese acostumbrada a tal atención, ella era una reconocida cantante y bailarina clásica, pero dado que no se encontraba en su amada Inglaterra la sobre atención le era desagradable.

Por fin, después de varios incómodos minutos, sus ojos vislumbraron a su marido. Tal como ella, tampoco era un hombre que pudiese pasar desapercibido. Caminaba altivo, elegante, orgulloso y con algo de coquetería en su particular mirada carmín que no se desviaba de ella, ignorando los suspiros de las féminas que se detenían a contemplar a aquel hombre de ensueño. Parecía un actor de cine con esa actitud, su abrigada vestimenta clásica de invierno – un largo abrigo, chaleco de cuello alto color negro y pantalones del mismo color – y su perfecta sonrisa. El sujeto de blancos cabellos de cuarenta y siete años de edad, se sentó junto a su esposa la cual lo observaba interrogante, ignorando las miradas acuchilladas que se dirigían al ser la afortunada que acompañaba a semejante espécimen masculino.

– ¿Y bien? – Interrogó, disfrutando apenas su desabrido café

Hans Evans esbozó una ladina sonrisa, recordando la escueta conversación con su hijo menor. – Mañana nos espera a las doce en la entrada de Death City…

Su esposa, Carol Evans, suspiró. – No entiendo porqué debemos esperar tanto, solo estamos a un par de horas de la ciudad…

– Ya sabes como es…

Guardaron silencio, contemplando el ir y venir de la gente que se apresuraba en tomar su vuelo. El aeropuerto estaba atestado. Carol miró a su marido y le entregó una delicada sonrisa. Abrió apenas sus labios para poder continuar la conversación pero una chillante voz la distrajo.

– ¡Solo déjame despedirme de mi hija! – Gritó un hombre de cabellos rojizos que intentaba aferrarse a una barandilla, mientras otro con bata blanca y con un tornillo atravesado en la cabeza lo tironeaba desde los pies

– Ella estará bien aún cuando no te despidas, después la puedes llamar, así que compórtate como un adulto Sempai y apresúrate porque es urgente que llegues…

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras gruñía igual que un perro – ¡Suéltame Stein…! – El aludido solo dio un tirón más y consiguió que se soltara de la baranda. Sin mayor pudor ni consideración comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba su vuelo, ignorando sus lloriqueos y la mirada extrañada de los pasajeros – ¡Nooo! ¡Mi hija!

Carol frunció ligeramente el ceño, observando la escena con indignación. Ese hombre era tan vulgar. – Que sujeto más escandaloso y desagradable…

Su esposo asintió, mientras degustaba su café latte – Estoy de acuerdo. Se nota que no tiene mucha clase, ni mucho menos modales…

– O noción de la vergüenza…

Ambos hombres desaparecieron de su campo visual, sin embargo la voz del pelirrojo aún podía escucharse. – ¡Quiero ver a mi hiiiijaaaa!

La mujer suspiró dirigiendo su atención hacia el gran ventanal del recinto. Estaba lloviendo a mares, pero podía distinguir a lo lejos la silueta de la famosa ciudad donde su hijo había decidido instalarse por largos seis años. – Así que esa es Death City… – Susurró mirando desinteresadamente la borrosa silueta de la ciudad

– Así parece…

Carol guardó silencio algunos segundos, algo dudosa por expresar su inquietud. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su marido terminó por animarse. – ¿Crees que nuestro hijo nos está mintiendo…?

Hans soltó una sonora y ronca carcajada como respuesta, acto que hizo suspirar a más de una mujer.

– ¡Nooo, déjenme ver a mi hermosa hija! – Chilló otra vez el pelirrojo apareciendo en su campo visual, corriendo como desquiciado

– ¡Spirit! – Gruñó su acompañante corriendo tras él, volviendo a desaparecer del lugar

Evans carraspeó para volver a centrarse en lo que era importante. – No, no lo creo… Soul puede hacer muchas cosas que no sean de nuestro agrado pero no creo que mienta con algo tan delicado e importante como esto…

– ¡MENTIRA! ¡ME MENTISTE MALDITO STEIN! – Gimoteó la guadaña, siendo arrastrado por el cuello de la camisa, volviendo a pasar frente a los ojos de la pareja que comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante semejante espectáculo

Carol suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras su oreja. – Admito que estoy impaciente por conocer a la muchacha que según Soul está a la altura para ser parte de nuestra familia…

Su esposo asintió. – Nuestro hijo es inteligente. Se parece mucho a mí… – Sonrió observando a su esposa con infinita admiración y devoción. – Además siempre ha tenido un muy buen gusto, y es capaz de reconocer un diamante perfecto cuando lo ve… – Su esposa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el indirecto halago. A pesar del tiempo, aún no podía acostumbrarse a los coqueteos de quien ha sido su esposo desde hace veintisiete años. – De seguro será una mujer muy hermosa y refinada…

– ¡Mi hija! ¡Es mi hija! – Vociferó Spirit, arrastrándose a duras penas, con Stein sujetándole las piernas

– Sí, estoy de acuerdo, así que espero que su familia cuente con un vocabulario impecable y elegantes modales…

– ¡Joder, Stein! ¡Quiero despedirme de mi hija, maldito retrasado hijo de la grandísima…!

La pareja frunció el ceño. El hombre se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta su esposa extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – Mejor vayamos al hotel, aquel hombre me perfora los tímpanos…

Carol asintió, observando al sujeto en cuestión que ahora se encontraba con un bisturí enterrando en la frente. Sudó frío ante semejante y escalofriante espectáculo. – Sí, tienes razón…

Hans le ofreció su brazo con galantería. Ella lo sujetó con suavidad y le entregó una radiante sonrisa como agradecimiento. Empezaron a andar para por fin abandonar la cafetería. Una vez fuera observaron como el hombre de la bata arrastraba al inconciente escandaloso obstruyéndole el paso.

– Mi hija… mi amada hija… – Balbuceaba el pelirrojo dentro de su inconciencia

La mujer suspiró. – ¡Dios guarde a esa pobre muchacha…! Realmente la compadezco…

Su marido asintió, sin desviar su atención del dúo que ahora se perdía entre la multitud – Con un padre así de seguro que la muchacha está loca…

Carol soltó una delicada risilla – Estoy de acuerdo…

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de uno de sus fieles mayordomos quien llevaba su equipaje. La pareja desapareció en un taxi dejando atrás al barullo del aeropuerto y al desquiciado hombre que aún yacía gritando como desquiciado.

– ¡Maaaakaaaa! ¡Tu papi te quiere más que todo en el muuundooo! – Se sorbió la nariz y alzó su rostro al lluvioso cielo – ¡MAKA TE EXTRAÑARE!

/-/-/-/

Hola! Como están?

Espero que increible!

Me he tardado un poco más en actualizar, es que llegue muy relax de mis minivacaciones :P, es más ahora estoy ultramega agotada…

Hoy vengo de carrerita… lamento no poder agradecer individualmente como siempre lo hago, pero eso no quita que les exprese lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutan de mi historia y que esperan con ansias el siguiente episodio.

Miz Weasley

hotakugirl 1996

Paqs

Cata – Chan 1

Koko – chan . Evans

Ren Miyamoto

tsuki . 1416

Fan-fucking-girl

Kiriha - chan

Criis . Nyah

Hoshiisima

Black Cronos

maka death

hikary - neko

A cada uno, mis mas sinceras gracias!

Bien, en este capitulo se responde por fin… ¿Qué pasará con Spirit?

Jajaja quizas no se lo esperaban, pero es necesario que asi pase jajaja…

Mil gracias para mis fieles seguidores, los cuales espero aún permanezcan a mi lado a lo largo que se vaya desarrollando el fic. Gracias a quienes agregan a sus favoritos y alertas :3 cada vez va aumentando la lista… y finalmente gracias para quienes simplemente pasan a leer, que se den ese tiempo es valioso para mi…

Les dejo un beso gigantes y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado… se que tiene menos humor que los otros, pero intenté no salirme de la linea…

Un beso gigante para cada uno!

Se despide atenta y afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	6. Discusiones de ¿pareja?

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

_Capítulo V: __Discusiones… ¿de pareja?_

_Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de uno de sus fieles mayordomos quien llevaba su equipaje. La pareja desapareció en un taxi dejando atrás al barullo del aeropuerto y al desquiciado hombre que aún yacía gritando como desquiciado._

– _¡Maaaakaaaa! ¡Tu papi te quiere más que todo en el muuundooo! – Se sorbió la nariz y alzó su rostro al lluvioso cielo – ¡MAKA TE EXTRAÑARE!_

****Maka POV****

Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda sin razón aparente, al punto que mi cuerpo se entumeció obligándome a detener mis pasos.

Era extraño, por un motivo que desconozco creí sentir la desagradable y obscena sensación que me genera el alma de Spirit. Solo por mero instinto comencé a mirar a los alrededores con ojos afilados, atenta a alguna melena rojiza que pudiera delatar la posición de mi padre… afortunadamente él no estaba por ninguna parte.

Suspiré. – Que alivio, fue solo mi imaginación…

– ¿Todo bien? – Escuché decir tras mi espalda. Volteé y me encontré con la curiosa mirada de Lizz, la cual dicho sea de paso, cargaba con unos seis jeans de mezclilla

– Eh… sí…

Ella me examinó por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros esbozando una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa. Me entregó los jeans y me obligó a encerrarme otra vez en los calurosos vestidores a pesar de mis alegatos y gruñidos. Estaba cansada y acalorada, por tanto sudorosa y malhumorada, y era que no, me había pasado casi toda la jodida tarde metida en estos pequeños e incómodos cubículos, en un absurdo juego de vestir y desvestir que según mi opinión era innecesario, digo ¿qué tenia de malo mi ropa? Si, vale, era demasiado holgada pero a mi me acomodaba y creo que eso es lo que importa, ¿no?…

Bufé y me miré en el espejo de tres caras. Tal como me había dicho Lizz mi cuerpo ahora tenía bonitas curvas, las cuales intentaba de ocultar, aunque no sé precisamente porqué. En realidad si lo sé… no quiero ser objeto de la atención masculina, aunque mis intentos parecen ser vanos – repentinamente me encontré con la sorpresa de que tengo un club de fans-boys cuyo número de miembros era bastante considerable.

Bueno, no es que mi cuerpo me moleste, no en lo más mínimo, es más me siento orgullosa de él, al punto que siempre luego de tomar un baño me doy un tiempo para contemplarlo y mimarlo con suaves cremas y aceites aromáticos.

– ¿Ya te probaste alguno? – Me preguntó Lizz con clara ansiedad.

Rodé los ojos y contuve un gruñido – No…

La escuché decir algo entre dientes y yo sonreí victoriosa, eso le pasa por someterme a esta tortura. Me calcé uno de los jeans y me miré sonriendo ligeramente al ver su calce. Realmente admitía que me quedaba de maravilla, mi trasero resaltaba de manera llamativa y mis piernas, contorneadas por el entrenamiento, se acentuaban al ser estilo pitillo.

_No te ves mal Albarn, nada mal…_

– ¿Y bien? – Miré con fastidio la cabeza de mi amiga que se asomaba entre las cortinas, y mi frustración fue mayor al ver como sus ojos se iluminaban al verme con aquella prenda de azul intenso, cubriendo mis piernas – Decidido, apenas te lo quites me lo entregas, se va contigo…

No me dio tiempo de replicar pues desapareció casi al segundo. Volví a ahogar un gruñido y me saqué el pantalón para lanzárselo por encima del probador. Ella solo soltó una carcajada y me insistió a que continuara con los otros pantalones, a lo que obedecí, pero de muy mala gana.

Y así pasó una media hora más, donde otra bolsa se sumaba a las que ya llevábamos en las manos.

_Soul va a matarme…_

Pensé sin poder evitar imaginarme su mandíbula desencajada y su cara cargada de horror al ver el arsenal de ropa y accesorios que pasarían a formar parte de mi guardarropa. Ajena a mis preocupaciones Lizz solo se dedicaba a hablar sin parar, dándome infinitos consejos de moda que yo ignoraba sin disimulo. Estaba irritada por el cansancio, y solo deseaba llegar a mi enchulado apartamento para dejarme caer en la tina y estrenar las sales aromáticas que Kid había colocado amablemente en mi banitorio. Pero Lizz no parecía estar muy enterada de mi malhumor. Continuó parloteando mientras me arrastraba a otra tienda, hasta que sus ojos se concentraron en uno de los grandes ventanales del centro comercial.

– Parece que se aproxima una tormenta… – Me dijo con un tono casual, y admito que su acotación me extrañó. Pero su distracción solo duro unos segundos e inmediatamente retomó el tema sobre los accesorios que debía comenzar a utilizar de ahora en adelante

Sin embargo me quedé de pie, observando el ventanal como si estuviera totalmente embobada con la vista. Desde el treceavo piso del centro comercial era posible ver la ciudad vecina, y efectivamente la grisácea – casi negra – nube que la cubría, lentamente se dirigía hacia la ciudad, alertando una posible tormenta.

Otro escalofrío me estremeció, al punto que me tuve que abrazar a mi misma.

Sentí miedo. Mucho miedo, incluso llegué a híper ventilar…

¿Es que acaso eso era una señal de que algo saldría mal?

_Todo saldrá bien… _

Ese era el eslogan de Soul, pero… ¿en serio será así?

Una fuerte presión en mi brazo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Lizz me otorgó una brillante sonrisa que solo me hizo suponer una cosa…

_Encontró una liquidación… _

– ¡Maka, tienen ofertas de faldas escocesas! – Chilló mientras me arrastraba hasta la dichosa tienda ignorando mi cara de agotamiento

Suspiré – Lizz, creo que es suficiente…

Ella apenas ladeó el rostro para sonreírme con un dejo gatuno que me recordó a Blair cuando hace alguna maldad – Para una mujer, la ropa nunca es suficiente mi querida Maka… – Dijo con un dejo de orgullo, como si estuviese recitando una ley universal que ella estaba honrada a cumplir. Abrí la boca para reclamar pero estrechó los ojos peligrosamente –… Tú solo abstente de probarte lo que te digo y deja ya de reclamar, me está dando jaqueca…– Bufé hastiada, y Lizz pareció compadecerse de mí. _Por fin._ – Bien, te prometo que después de esto pasaremos a tomar un café, ¿vale?…

– Preferiría irme a casa…

Ella lo meditó un poco y después sonrió – Este es el plan entonces, nos tomaremos un café, veremos un par de abrigos que estoy segura te encantaran y luego nos vamos a casa… ¿ok?

Iba a protestar. No, claro que no me parecía su plan, pero al final solo puse los ojos en blanco – Ya que, además tampoco es como si me hicieras caso si te digo que no de todas formas…

La escuché soltar una buena carcajada y yo volví a suspirar totalmente resignada, hacía mucho tiempo que aprendí a no contradecirla si no quería escuchar la ola de chillidos cargados de reproche torturando mis oídos, aludiendo mi falta de interés por ser femenina y atractiva.

_Eso es fastidioso… _

Cuando Lizz por fin me soltó para escabullirse al interior de la tienda y se perdió entremedio de los pasillos buscando las faldas, tuve la libertad de voltear un poco para observar uno de los ventanales del local, centrándome en la nube que se deslizaba hacia la ciudad.

Una punzada se situó en mi pecho, aumentando mi intranquilidad…

_Todo estará bien, Maka…_

Escuché como un eco en mi mente la ronca voz de Soul e inevitablemente su sonrisa puntiaguda y cargada de arrogancia acaparó todos mis pensamientos…

Sonreí casi al instante, correspondiéndole a aquella imagen que con lentitud se fue desvaneciendo, devolviéndome a mi cruda realidad.

Por el momento, intentaré convencerme de que así será…

****General POV** **

Un sonoro suspiro cargado de agotamiento escapó de sus labios apenas pudo dejarse caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de la pequeña cafetería. Había conseguido, con muchísimo esfuerzo, convencer a Lizz de que ya tenia suficientes faldas y abrigos para lo que restaba de invierno. Al final, el arma le echó un vistazo a las bolsas que cargaban y asintió, al parecer satisfecha, accediendo a sus argumentos y notable cansancio.

Y ahora por fin estaba allí, emulando un pesado saco de patatas, desplomada sin mayor delicadeza sobre el asiento, haciéndole tomar conciencia de lo resentida que estaban sus piernas después de tres horas de caminar y recorrer cada rincón del centro comercial.

No, definitivamente Maka no estaba hecha para esas cosas…

Sus jades viajaron por los alrededores, hasta que repararon en los pies de su amiga quien lucía orgullosa y con gracia unos grandes tacones aguja, de nada más ni nada menos doce centímetros – Que bueno que no uso tacos… – Susurró, pero de inmediato se estremeció al ver las cajas de zapatos que descansaban a su lado.

Al menos la Thompson se había compadecido de su inexperticia y accedió a comprarles zapatos cuyo tacón no le provocase un accidente o deformación en sus pobres pies, pero con la aclaración de que era mientras se acostumbraba.

Volvió a suspirar, dejando escapar el aire con pereza y cansancio, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba lentamente en la mesa y sus ojos se perdían en las formas del azucarero que reposaba frente a su agotada vista. Lo único que deseaba era terminar su tortura de una vez por todas…

– Ten… – Escuchó a su lado. Apenas logró levantar la cabeza para ver el gran vaso de _caffe moka_ que se deslizaba hasta su mano

Maka sonrió agradecida y le dio un largo sorbo, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de aquella dulce bebida recorriéndole su agarrotado y algo entumecido cuerpo, logrando despertarla un poco de tu letargo.

Un ligero silencio se situó entre ambas, mientras una canción – que ambas reconocieron como_ Smile_ de Avril Lavigne – sonaba por los parlantes del lugar.

Lizz desvió su atención del televisor que quedaba cerca de su mesa para centrarla en su amiga, a quien miró atenta y evaluativamente, escudriñando con detalle cada gesto que aparecía en su agotado rostro. Ella se mantenía entretenida en su café y de vez en cuado una de sus manos se desviaba hacia sus piernas para masajearlas debido al cansancio. El arma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar escapar una carcajada, al fin de cuentas la situación se le hacía de lo más graciosa… Maka, una técnico fuerte cuyo entrenamiento apenas si era soportable por BlackStar, estaba agotada por un par de horas en el centro comercial…

… en serio que eso era para matar de risa a cualquiera…

Maka volvió a desplomarse en la mesa, cerrando los ojos perezosamente. Lizz sonrió ante la baja de sus defensas; eso solo la convenció de expresar aquellas dudas que rondaban su cabeza desde el día anterior, luego de la _gran noticia_.

– Así que… – Inició, despintando a la técnico de ensoñación – aceptaste… – Afirmó algo titubeante

Albarn se enderezó a duras penas para observarla con una ceja arqueada – Pues si… – dijo con un dejo de extrañeza –, de no ser así no estaría soportando que me arrastres y me compres todo esto… – no pudo resistir apuntar el cúmulo de bolsas que reposaban a su alrededor

Sí, definitivamente Soul iba a matarla por aquel inhumano despilfarro…

Lizz la ignoró y continuó mirándola con sus azules ojos, al punto que Maka se removió incómoda – ¿Por qué?

Los jades parecieron contrariados ante la pregunta.

Luego de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada – ¿Como que por qué? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no soy buena para usar estas cosas, no me siento cóm-…

– No me refiero a eso…– interrumpió la joven pistola, cerrando los ojos sin deshacerse de su rostro serio, atípico en ella, eso solo aumentó la inquietud de la técnico – Lo que te pregunto es ¿por qué lo ayudas?

Las cenizas cejas de la master se alzaron – ¿Eh? – Lizz la observó expectante y ella no pudo más que forzar una mueca, en un intento de sonrisa, para después sorber su café tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que le generaba dicha pregunta –No veo por qué no habría de hacerlo. No es algo tan importante de todos modos… – finalizó con los hombros encogidos, obviando el descolocado rostro de la mayor de las Thompson

– ¡¿Bromeas?! … – Chilló con voz aguda, incrédula y desconcertada.

Maka rodó los ojos con fastidio – _y aquí llega el sermón…_

– ¡Por favor, Maka! ¡Esto no es cualquier cosa, creo que lo sabes, al fin de cuentas eres la más sensata del grupo…!

Ella rió de buena gana para sus adentros. Sí lo era, y se sentía orgullosa al saber que sus amigos tenían en cuenta esa cualidad, pero por una extraña razón que ella desconocía por completo, Soul lograba que toda esa sensatez se le fuese a la mierda en un instante.

– Ya te lo dije, Soul es mi mejor amigo y yo no…

– ¿Estás segura que no hay _nada más_…? – Volvió a interrumpir, recalcando las últimas palabras

Un denso silencio se instaló entre ambas, que de vez en cuando era quebrado por el tintinear de las cucharas chocando con las tasas o la risa de las parejas que se dispersaban en las mesas cercanas, pues la música había dejado de sonar desde hacía un rato.

Maka sostuvo la mirada por algunos instantes, hasta que finalmente se desvió hacia un punto muerto de la mesa, dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de congoja.

– Para ser sincera… – Hizo una pausa, apretando las manos sobre mi regazo –… lo hago porque aún no saldo _mi deuda_ con él…

Lizz parpadeó con extrañeza, hasta que a su mente llegó el trasfondo de aquellas palabras – Oh… – esbozó, formando una perfecta O con sus labios.

Definitivamente ese tema no podía ser tocado, no ahora, no bajo esas circunstancias. Carraspeó algo incomoda y decidió, por la salud mental de su querida amiga, saltarse las conocidas explicaciones que nacían a raíz de _ese tema en particular. _

Revolvió su café de manera distraída, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos para poder plasmarlo en una frase que invitase a la hermética Albarn a compartir sus verdaderas motivaciones, pues sabía que _esa culpa _no era lo único que la incitaba a mantener semejante teatro. Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin sus labios, presos del impulso, volvieron a abrirse para plantear la pregunta que todo Shibusen se hacia desde hacia años.

– ¿Así que… a ti…? – titubeó al encontrarse con la afilada mirada jade, que la observaba con peligrosa insistencia

– ¿A mí qué, Lizz?

El arma suspiró – ¿… no te gusta Soul?

Las mejillas de la joven técnico no tardaron en colorearse de un fuerte carmín, desplazándose hasta sus orejas. Thompson contuvo a duras penas la carcajada que quería escapar de su boca ante aquella reacción tan infantil y que dejaba al descubierto a la chica en cuestión. Por su parte Maka retuvo su impulso por levantarse de su asiento y chillar ante semejante posibilidad, que por mucho que le molestase admitirlo, una que otra vez había pasado por su mente.

– ¡No, claro que no! – respondió boca de jarro, al punto que la frase parecía auto aprendida y automatizada, por tanto Lizz la tachó de poco confiable – Ya te dije que él es mi amigo. No entiendo cuál es la jodida insistencia de ustedes en ver cosas que no hay…

El arma puso los ojos en blanco – Pues eso no te da una pista… – masculló entre dientes, en un susurro casi perceptible

– ¿Qué?

– Nada… – respondió forzando una sonrisa –… solo pienso que eres una amiga increíble…– dijo posteriormente, dándole el primer sorbo a su café desde que se habían instalado en la mesa

Maka ladeó el rostro, entregándole una confusa mirada – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La chica suspiró – Es que si fuera yo quien estuviera en tu lugar, por mucha culpa que pudiera sentir, jamás hubiera aceptado hacer algo como esto, salvo claro que realmente estuviera enamorada y no quiera que el amor de mi vida se case con otra….

Su respuesta no hizo más que descolocar el rostro de su acompañante. Albarn parpadeó y boqueó un par de veces para responder algo, pero su argumento no dejaba de tener sentido.

Es decir, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio era capaz de sacrificarse de esa manera por alguien, si no lo amaba en verdad?

Negó casi al instante y apartó esa posibilidad de su cabeza. Era imposible que ella estuviera enamorada de Soul, ambos eran totalmente opuestos y la mayor parte del tiempo ella sentía que lo detestaba por su infantilismo y su irresponsabilidad.

No, ella no estaba enamorada de su arma, ni viceversa…

– Estás viendo muchas novelas… – dijo luego de varios minutos de silencio, a lo que Lizz dejó que una traviesa sonrisa escapara de sus labios

– Quizás… – secundó dando otro sorbo de su café, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos

Maka la ignoró y de manera casual miró la hora, palideciendo casi al instante – ¡¿Es tan tarde?! – Thompson rió por lo bajo – Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos arrasado con casi todas las tiendas…

La pistola asintió, sintiéndose satisfecha por las compras del día – Que bueno que tienen servicio a domicilio inmediato, sino, no sé que hubiéramos echo con tanta cosa que compramos…

*o*O*o*O*o*

Kid no podía negarlo, estaba disfrutando _demasiado_ ver el descolocado rostro de su amigo, el cual observaba anonadado la cantidad de bolsas y cajas que habían llegado inesperadamente a su apartamento, apoderándose de gran parte del living y de la pequeña biblioteca personal de su master.

Frunció el ceño, mirando con desconfianza una pequeña bolsa de llamativos rosas, muy parecida a las de _Victoria Secret. _Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro grupo de bolsas que descansaban en uno de los sofás.

– Esto debe ser una jodida broma…– musitó con un tono burlón, contrariando su tensa expresión de enfado

Kid se encogió de hombros – Accediste a que Lizz se encargara del guardaropa de Maka, esto no es broma amigo…

– Voy a matarla… – sentenció, mientras apartaba un par de bolsas y se dejaba caer sobre el sillón, exhalando con cansancio

El joven Shinigami arqueó una ceja y lo imitó, sin apartar su mirada evaluadora de Evans ni de su amplia sonrisa – ¿En serio te molesta?

– ¿A que te refieres?

Kid suspiró – Bueno… puede que estés "exaltado" y profesando amenazas de muerte… – dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada explosiva –… pero no pareces realmente enfado… – Soul lo miró en silencio pero sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro.

El técnico abrió la boca para comentar sobre su particular felicidad, sobre todo luego de las noticias que había recibido hacía un par de horas, pero repentinamente recordó algo. Se levantó y se encaminó hasta su bolso, dándole la espalda a la guadaña. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y los puso en blanco al notar que Evans seguía lanzando curiosos vistazos hacia la llamativa bolsa rosada que era obvio pertenecía a la línea de Victoria Secret.

– Encontré esto en tu armario… – Sacó la gran enciclopedia que Soul no tardó en reconocer. Su pálido rostro tomó un color rosáceo mientras se levantaba de un salto para arrebatarle el pesado objeto. Kid sonrió con malicia – No sabía que te gustase la mitología griega…

– Ni yo… – masculló dirigiéndose hasta el armario de su alcoba, seguido de cerca por el ojidorado

– ¿En serio te gusta?

– No. Lo compré para el cumpleaños de Maka, ¿De acuerdo?

Kid arqueó una ceja – Es en tres meses…

– ¿Y el punto es…?

Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios del joven – Olvídalo… de todas formas no es lo que realmente importa en estos momentos…

Soul volteó una vez que se aseguró que el libro estaba bien guardado entre sus nuevas ropas, cortesía del joven Shinigami – ¿A que te refieres?

– Pues me llama la atención tu actitud, estás demasiado relajado a pesar de que la situación es para crisparle los nervios a cualquiera…

– Te responderé lo mismo que le he dicho a Maka. No hay que perder la compostura, eso no te permite pensar bien las cosas y no es cool…

– Tienes razón, pero… – hizo una pausa –, no sé porqué pero tengo la ligera impresión de que estás feliz con todo esto…

Evans frunció el ceño – ¿Feliz con qué? – Kid señaló el apartamento y las bolsas de compras, como si la respuesta fuese obvia – En serio Kid, no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar…

El técnico suspiró, golpeando su rostro con exasperación – Tal parece que juntarte con BlackStar te ha afectado el cerebro, te recordaba _más _inteligente…

– ¿Haz sido tú quien le ha dicho eso a Maka? – El Shinigami rió – No es chiste, siempre me lo repite…

– No, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, así que empieza a plantearte la razón de por qué ya somos dos los que hemos notado tu reciente, digámosle _torpeza_…

Soul soltó un bufido, más no dijo nada. Volteó y se dirigió hasta su "rincón musical" y agarró la guitarra para afinar las cuerdas ya flojas por el sobre uso. Kid se sentó en la cama, cruzándose de brazos y piernas mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, ignorando el desarmónico sonido de las cuerdas desafinadas. Sus dorados ojos se centraron en Evans quien luchaba con dificultad con la cuarta cuerda del roñoso instrumento, hasta que por fin consiguió la armonía deseada. Desde el punto de vista de cualquier sujeto con sentido común, la situación no dejaba de ser extraña pues ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar así de relajado cuando se estaba a punto de montar semejante teatrito?

Entrecerró los ojos, sobre todo al verse invadido por un pensamiento que deseaba manifestar desde hacía varios minutos. Carraspeó captando apenas la atención del arma, el cual ya había comenzado a entonar una vaga melodía que no recordaba haber escuchado.

– Solo sácame de una duda… – Las albinas cejas se alzaron para incitarlo a continuar – ¿Por qué Maka? – Soul no tardó en emitir un gruñido como respuesta, pero si Kid se dio cuenta lo disimuló bien, pues continuó – Hay muchas técnicos en Shibusen que estarían más que dispuestas a prestarse a esto y lo más importante es que no tienen tanto que perder – Evans rodó los ojos, como si sus argumentos careciesen de peso y sensatez –, así que te reitero… ¿por qué justamente ella?

La guadaña lo miró inexpresivo por algunos instantes. No pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios al mismo tiempo que abandonaba su guitarra, reposándola cuidadosamente sobre la pared, mientras su mirada carmín se fijaba en un punto muerto del piso. Parecía estar meditando sus palabras con sumo cuidado, pues sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir podría prestarse para _mal interpretaciones. _

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y el rostro, sintiéndose algo fatigado – La respuesta está a la vista, Kid.

– ¿A sí?

– Sí. – Afirmó con voz seca y golpeada – Ella es mi mejor amiga y la que mejor me conoce, no por nada vivimos seis años juntos y nuestras almas se sincronizan tan bien en batalla…

Kid entrecerró sus ojos, evaluando si cada una de sus palabras iba acorde con sus expresiones, algo difícil sobre todo cuando Evans mantenía su máscara de _Poker face_ – ¿Es solo por eso? – insistió, claramente disconforme con sus palabras

– Sí… – Fue la automática y lacónica respuesta que recibió.

Death the Kid asintió y luego exhaló con pesadez, mientras cerraba los ojos en el proceso. Una de sus manos viajó hasta el puente de su nariz, masajeando con ligera fuerza para mitigar la migraña que lentamente se apoderaba de su cabeza. Las cosas iban a ser un poco más difíciles de las que imaginaba…

– Que decepcionante…

Soul frunció el ceño – ¿A qué te refieres?

El técnico guardó silencio algunos momentos antes de decidirse a expresar la opinión general del grupo. Quizás eso lo ayudaría a abrirle los ojos de una vez por todas – A decir verdad, los demás y yo esperábamos que ustedes…

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta en el preciso instante en que la puerta principal se abrió con un fuerte estruendo que los obligó a levantarse a investigar. No tardaron en encontrar a la responsable.

Blair observaba el largo pasillo con ojos brillantes y con una juguetona sonrisa gatuna, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro con entusiasmo. Tras ella la puerta estaba abierta hasta atrás. Kid suspiró aliviado, al menos no la había sacado del marco.

– ¡Nyyya! ¡¿Qué le pasó a la casa de Blair?! ¡Nya!

El albino se golpeó el rostro con brusquedad. He ahí otra de sus torpezas – Joder, me había olvidado a Blair… – susurró

Kid lo miró, resignándose a la idea de que su charla debía ser postergada hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Mientras Blair se divertía observando cada rincón del redecorado hogar, el pelinegro colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la guadaña que parecía estar ideando una forma de deshacerse de la gatita mágica.

– Descuida, yo me encargo de ella…

Soul sonrió apenas – Por favor, y procura que esta semana no pise este lugar…

Kid asintió ya con una excusa en mente que lograría engañar a la joven gatita en cuestión – No hay problema…

****Soul POV****

Admito que jamás me había sentido tan feliz de ver a Blair marcharse del apartamento. Sobre todo hoy, pues necesito un poco de silencio para tratar de recuperar un poco la paz mental que me ha mantenido firme en estos días, además… no estaba de sobra recordar que podré tener un descanso de aquellos abrazos asfixiantes y por consecuencia, reducir en un 55% el riesgo de recibir un Maka-chop.

Cuando por fin me vi solo, suspiré, dejando que mi cuerpo se apoyase en la pared. Estaba agotado por mantener mi actuación de _chico-cool-indiferente-a-su-entorno. _Sí, he estado fingiendo este par de días porque no puedo ser yo el que flaquee… en esta oportunidad, en esta misión que me auto impuse y a la cual arrastré a Maka, debo ser yo quien mantenga la cabeza fría para evitar cualquier error que pudiese perjudicar todo nuestro plan.

Pasé un par de segundos en ese lugar, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del silencio del ambiente y de mis pensamientos, hasta que por fin mis piernas reaccionaron por el deseo de querer descansar. Con pasos lentos y arrastrados me encaminé hasta el living, ignorando por completo la pila de bolsas que había a mi alrededor. Me lancé sobre un sofá, igual que un saco de patatas y cerré los ojos utilizando algunas bolsas como almohada.

Por algunos minutos puedo darme el lujo de abandonar mi postura "despreocupada" y así torturarme con todo lo que estaba por venir.

Entreabrí los ojos cuando a mi mente, como un maldito eco, llegó la voz de mi padre notificándome su llegada a la ciudad vecina.

_Genial… _

Fue mi primer y ácido pensamiento, sobre todo al darme cuenta que su voz seguía siendo la misma, que de vez en cuando, invadía mis pensamientos, llevándome a los más oscuros y tristes recuerdos de mi infancia. Pero intenté mantenerme lo más cauto e indiferente posible, porque él no podía descubrirlo… en esto no puedo fallar, no le puedo fallar a ella.

_Ella es una persona muy valiosa para mí… _

Sí, porque contrario a lo que muchos creen no soy tan estúpido, tampoco soy un bastardo desinteresado que solo busca salvarse el culo, ni mucho menos ignoro las consecuencias que todo esto podría conllevar para nosotros, pero en especial para Maka… por eso intento jugar mi papel lo mejor posible e intento trasmitirle seguridad, una que no tengo… y para ello debía mostrarme sereno, sobreexplotar mi faceta de chico cool e intentar comportarme como siempre, a pesar de que por dentro la angustia me carcoma con crueldad, porque contrario a lo que mi compañera pueda pensar, estoy muy conciente de mis actos, y en este caso sé de sobra que fue mi culpa, sé que no debí involucrarla pues no se merece que su futuro penda en un hilo por mis estúpidas ocurrencias, pero… también sé que ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar y por eso no dudo que su nombre haya sido el primero en escapar de mis dedos al escribir la carta que daría inicio a toda esta engorrosa situación.

_¿Por qué Maka?_

Esa había sido la pregunta de Kid. Suspiré, esbozando una torcida sonrisa mientras la verdadera respuesta golpeaba mi mente…

_Porque ella es la única a la que podría confiarle hasta mi alma…_

Sí, lo sé… es… es poco cool, pero cierto. No hay otra persona que haya logrado compenetrarse tanto conmigo al extremo que jamás he cuestionado mis actos cuando se trata de ella, y eso quedó demostrado aquella vez en que obtuve la cicatriz de mi pecho.

No me di cuenta de que mi mano se apoyaba justo a la altura de mi antigua herida, hasta que mi puño comenzó a arrugar la tela de mi camisa. Con lentitud fui disminuyendo la fuerza de mi agarre, mientras mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. Me pesa saber que Maka aún no comprenda del todo mi actuar y se siga culpando por lo sucedido… pero admito que estoy algo agotado de tener que repetir una y otra vez mis motivos cada vez que el tema sale a la luz, lo cual es bastante seguido. Sé que para cualquiera aquel era fue estúpido, pero para mi… fue mi forma de demostrar el gran _aprecio_ que le tengo.

Suspiré con cansancio, por lo que me dispuse a apartar cualquier pensamiento negativo de mi mente. Algo me decía que Maka regresaría pronto y yo debía comenzar a retomar la compostura si no quería angustiarla más de lo que ya estaba. Así que en un intento por distraerme, mis ojos comenzaron a examinar las bolsas de compras que estaban regadas por todos lados. Me estremecí ante la imaginaria, pero sin duda, real imagen de Lizz arrastrando por cada rincón del gigantesco centro comercial a una enfuruñada Albarn. Aunque luego una carcajada escapó de mis labios ante la idea, eso era algo que me hubiese gustado ver de seguro. Mi inspección continuó, logrando vislumbrar algunos abrigos y cajas de zapatos, hasta que otra vez, aunque solo por mera _casualidad_, me concentré en esa jodida bolsa rosa. Mis mejillas ardieron al instante y no pude contener mi curiosidad. Me incorporé de un salto y tomé la bolsa para observarla con detalle; había otras tres, pero me conformaría con ver solo una…

Insisto… es solo por curiosidad…

_La curiosidad mató al gato…_

Dijo una vocecilla, a la que llamo conciencia, pero como siempre la ignoré. Hurgué en ella, agradeciendo que no tuviese esas estúpidas cintas de seguridad que pudiesen violar la integridad del plástico al ser arrancadas. Tragué con dificultad al ver su contenido y logré controlar mi impulso por sacar una de las prendas. Cerré la bolsa y la oculté entre medio de otras más grandes para evitar acercarme a ella otra vez.

Sabía que cometería el error más grande de mi vida si contemplaba con más detalle aquellas diminutas prendas, pero mi mente no dejaba de gritar al darse cuenta que las sosas bragas blancas de simple algodón que habituaba utilizar mi master, habían sido reemplazadas por pantaletas de llamativos encajes.

– No pienses en eso, Evans… – me repetí una y otra vez

Gruñí al darme cuenta que mis ojos no se apartaban de las otras dos bolsas que estaban a la vista. En serio, Lizz se había esmerado por renovar toda la ropa de Maka, _sin excepción_… pero ¿Victoria Secret? Creo que eso era demasiado para ella, era muy… plana… para usar esas cosas.

No definitivamente_, Maka-pechoplanocomelibros-Albarn,_ no era el prototipo de chica que utilizaría esa marca de ropa interior. Era algo difícil de pensar…

Pero… otra vez esa fastidiosa curiosidad comenzó a inquietarme.

– Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se vería Maka usando _pant_-…? – Interrumpí mis pensamientos casi al instante, antes de que _esa _palabra escapase de mis labios. Aspiré aire y exhalé casi al instante – Idiota, deja de estar pensando estupideces y céntrate en otra cosa, que no sean las malditas _pantaletas _de Maka…

_¡Magnifico! Lo dije… ahora mi cabeza no me dejará en paz…_

Y efectivamente, casi por arte de magia, la imagen de mí técnico utilizando aquella lencería… tan… eh… provocativa… – ¡Malditas hormonas! – invadió mi mente.

Negué casi al instante, alejándome con largas zancadas del sofá donde yacía el motivo de mis perturbados pensamientos. No, yo no debía pensar en esas cosas… no, no, no… ¿o puedo? ¡NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, EVANS! ¡ESO NO SE PIENSA!... ella no es _una chica_… ella…¡Es Maka por el amor a Dios! Que mi mente siquiera la imaginara de esa forma era… ¿_incorrecto_? Sí, sí, era incorrecto… porque es mi mejor amiga y los amigos no se imaginan haciendo… bueno… _eso_.

Pero no, por mi cabeza seguía pasando la imagen de mi técnico con la lencería de la nueva temporada de esa _pecaminosa tienda _– ya saben, a veces uno no puede evitar mirar ciertos catálogos – mientras yo la arrancaba de un solo y brusco jalón. Un líquido caliente comenzó a deslizarse por mi nariz y no tuve que ser adivino para saber que era.

_¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma…!_

Tuve que correr al baño de mi alcoba para no manchar el inmaculado living blanco con mi inexplicable derrame nasal. Bueno ya, lo admito, mi mente es bastante indecorosa cuando quiere… ¡Pero es por culpa de las hormonas y de la edad!

Apenas pude captar el sonido de la puerta principal. Agradecí que el sangramiento se hubiera detenido pues no me encontraba de humor para justificar el porqué de aquel percance. Me irritaba no poder controlar mi mente del todo y sabía que si no tomaba las riendas de mis pensamientos me arrepentiría…

– Esto me está afectando más de la cuenta… -susurré mientras salía del baño, masajeándome el cuello algo más tenso de lo normal

Solo espero que no me de torticolis…

****General POV****

Maka tragó con dificultad mientras su mirada observaba cada pila de bolsas amontonadas en diferentes puntos del living. Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza con resignación mientra una sonrisa forzada y cansada se apoderada de sus labios. Lizz se había excedido, mucho… demasiado a decir verdad, y estaba segura que Soul no estaría feliz con su reciente y absurda adquisición.

– _Estoy considerando seriamente meter a Lizz a un grupo de ayuda… _– pensó en un susurro

Un ronco carraspeo captó su atención, tensándola casi al instante. Se volteó con el rostro crispado y con un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas al ver al dueño del pobre pedazo de plástico sobreexplotado en las últimas horas. Pasó saliva con dificultad al encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de su arma que no dejaba de examinarla con un brillo que ella jamás había percibido antes, pero que su mente quiso interpretar como enfado. La ceja de Soul se arqueó cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia el resto de las bolsas que la rodeaban y finalmente frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz.

Oh, sí… él estaba molesto, pero diferente a lo que ella pensaba, su molestia no iba por el exceso de adquisiciones. No, porque para Soul eso era lo de menos, el dinero de su tarjeta era capaz de soportar ese derroche sin siquiera alterar un número… No, en realidad el foco de su naciente malhumor era otra bolsa, que ella sujetaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, que sabía pertenecía a esa jodida tienda – _Maldita sea Victoria Secret _– devolviéndole sus pecaminosos e incorrectos pensamientos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, logrando que su master pegase un brinco dejando de manifiesto su nerviosismo – N-no-no me mires a mí… – chilló con voz aguda, sacándolo a duras penas del carril de sus californianas ideas – ¡fue Lizz! – se defendió levantando las manos, dejando que la bolsa cayese con un sonido sordo

Soul hizo una mueca y desvió su atención hacia un punto indefinido del lugar – ¿Sabes que eso no cabrá en tu armario, verdad…?

Maka infló sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, dándole un toque infantil que solo aumentó su malestar – ¡Oh no seas exagerado!... – la guadaña arqueó una ceja, obligándola a agachar la cabeza – Pero sí, lo sé… – susurró.

Soul dejó escapar un bufido y se apoyó en el marco de su puerta, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. De inmediato Maka aprovechó ese instante para empezar a hurgar sus bolsillos y sacar la explotada y platinada tarjeta. Se encaminó hasta él, ignorando como el cuerpo de su arma tensaba, siendo la señal más llamativa su mandíbula rígida y apretada. Le extendió el pedazo de plástico cuando estuvo solo a un par de pasos de distancia, forzando una tímida e insegura sonrisa.

Evans intercaló su mirada entre sus ojos y el delgado objeto, hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó. La recibió con un movimiento brusco y cortante, que no pasó desapercibido por la joven. Maka frunció el ceño, lo cual solo aumentó la tensión del ambiente; con esa actitud Soul comenzaba a acabar con la poca paciencia que la mantenía bajo control.

– Solo espero que esto no signifique que te volverás adicta a las compras, mi tarjeta no lo resistiría… – musitó guardando el objeto de la discordia en su algo gastada billetera

Maka entreabrió los labios para responder y defenderse, pero su arma pasó de ella y se encaminó hasta su tocadiscos para revisar distraídamente el nuevo orden de su amada colección. La joven frunció el ceño ofendida y algo confusa por su agria actitud, ¿Es que acaso estaba molesto por todo lo que había comprado? Sí, sabía que era algo excesivo pero conocía a Soul y él no tendía a enfadarse demasiado por esas cosas… además pensando las cosas en frío no podría decirle nada, al fin de cuentas fue él quien había accedido a ello.

Volvió a hacer el intento por decir algo pero se arrepintió casi al instante. Estaba cansada y comenzaba a irritarse por la incómoda situación, además ante sus ojos estaba más que claro que él no tenía ánimos de querer hablar con ella… al menos no ahora. Ante esa idea una punzada de dolor se posó en su pecho, pero lo ignoró estoica. Su boca se tensó en una rígida línea y volteó para comenzar a recoger las bolsas en silencio, intentando agarrar las más posibles para terminar y poder encerrarse en su nueva habitación. Soul la miraba de reojo, tratando de mantener la mente en frío… se le hacia difícil, ya que una vez que a su cabeza llegaban esas ideas… no paraba hasta que podía deshacerse de ellas… _sanamente hablando. _

Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en sus discos, hasta que recordó la llamada de su padre. Bufó con irritación. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de eso tan importante?

_¡Jodidas hormonas! _Pensó gruñendo entre dientes.

Maka volvía a aparecer en su campo visual, así que no tardó en darle la noticia – Ellos llegarán mañana… – soltó de pronto, recibiendo a cambio el sonido de las bolsas cayendo al piso. Miró a su master quien lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, atónita, evidenciando su estado de pánico. Ella no dijo nada, así que aprovechó para continuar – Los iré a recoger a las doce y luego les daré un recorrido por la ciudad…

– ¿Mañana…? – Susurró en un hilo de voz, y él asintió – ¡¿Ta-ta-tan pron-to?! – tartamudeó dejándose caer con pesadez en el sofá

Soul contuvo el impulso por acercársele para tratar de calmarla. En esos instantes no estaba en condiciones para estar cerca – Ya te había dicho que llegarían entre hoy y mañana… – Maka lo fulminó con la mirada, recibiendo a cambio un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros –, está demás que te alteres así… – musitó con un tono de voz más duro y ronco del que hubiese deseado

La joven frunció el ceño, ofendida e irritada por su arrogancia y prepotencia – Pues lamento mucho no poder complacerte, Evans… – respondió con acidez, mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a sujetar las bolsas con más fuerza de la necesaria

Fue el turno de la guadaña de fruncir el ceño al percibir sus torpes y erráticos movimientos.

Cuando pasó cerca, la sujetó de la muñeca, deteniendo sus pasos. Ella forcejeó hasta librarse de su agarre y eso solo consiguió aumentar su irritación – Joder, mujer ¿puedes tranquilizarte?

Maka arrojó las bolsas al suelo y volteó a mirarle con sus jades brillantes por la ira – ¡¿Y como mierda pretendes que me tranquilice?!

– Pues simplemente hazlo… – siseó – Te lo repito, no podemos perder los estribos, no ahora…

La joven técnico lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta. Retomó su acción y con poca delicadeza dispersó las bolsas a patadas por su cuarto. Soul gruñó mientras se restregaba el rostro con cansancio, en un intento por tranquilizarse…

Tenía que lidiar con una Maka cabreada… y eso no era bueno…

– _Muy bien Evans, ahora no solo está histérica, sino que está furiosa…_ – pensó observándola desquitarse con sus compras – Maka… – llamó en un suspiro

– ¡¿Qué?! – espetó la joven, girando sobre sus talones entregándole una mirada afilada

Soul aspiró hondo y con gran esfuerzo logró mantenerse inexpresivo – Todo saldrá bien…

– Claro, es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú el que debe lidiar con personas que NO conoces y que van a evaluar cada puto paso o gesto que hagas!… – chilló aumentando el tono de voz hasta terminar en un grito frustrado

– ¡Ey, cálmate! tampoco es tan difícil ¿Sí?... – caminó hasta ella y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Solo debes sonreír, asentir, reírte de los chistes aburridos de mi padre y elogiar hasta el cansancio la exuberante belleza de mi madre y estarás bien…

Maka estrechó los ojos, dejando caer las bolsas – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

El arma frunció el ceño – ¿Disculpa?

– Lo que oíste. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? ¡Eres un idiota!

Los labios del joven se fruncieron y por primera vez un destello iracundo surcó sus ojos – No me vengas con clases de moral Albarn, no te quedan, mucho menos cuando todo Death City ha visto como tratas a Spitit…

Maka se atragantó con sus palabras y desvió la mirada – De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo siento…

– Olvídalo… – dijo sin poder disimular su ofuscación –, y procura tranquilizarte, mañana empieza todo…– se volteó con toda la intención de dar fin a esa conversación. Estaba cansado y las últimas palabras de su master lo habían golpeado duro, necesitaba darse un baño y dormir.

Maka lo vio alejarse, sintiendo un gran ardor en sus ojos a la vez que el aire comenzaba a escapársele de los pulmones. Necesitaba decírselo, plantearle sus miedos y que él le repitiera una vez más que todo estaría bien, si lo hacía ella le creería… confiaría en su palabra.

– N-no puedo…– susurró – Soul yo… siento que… esto no dará resultado…

La guadaña detuvo sus pasos, emitiendo un gutural gruñido mientras volteaba con el ceño fruncido, ya sin poder controlar sus emociones. Eso había colapsado toda su paciencia y autocontrol – ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa?!

Maka no pudo evitar encogerse por su reacción, pero rápidamente se compuso. Frunció el ceño y alzó el rostro observándole con reproche – Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¡¿Por qué demonios me estás gritando?!

– ¡Porque ya me cansé! ¡Tuve mucha paciencia, Maka pero ya estoy arto de que me cuestiones a cada segundo y que digas que esto no ira bien! ¡Me harté!

Los ojos jades se cristalizaron en respuesta. Soul le había gritado y reprochado antes, pero jamás había sido tan insensible – ¡¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que crea, eh?! ¡Esto no va para bien, yo tengo mie-…!

Evans se restregó el rostro con frustración – En serio, qué mierda te sucede, tú no eres así…

Maka mordió su labio, ahogando un sollozo – Quizás sí lo sea pero tú no te has dado cuenta de que yo te…

– Ya está bien… – le interrumpió con voz seca dispuesto a encerrarse en su cuarto

– Soul, por favor escúchame…

La guadaña la ignoró – Actuando de esa manera no me sirves… – masculló entre dientes.

La joven sintió que su estómago y su corazón se apretaban por sus frías palabras. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas. Ahogó un sollozo, tensando sus labios, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un movimiento brusco.

– Te recomiendo que cambies de actitud si no quieres que ambos suframos las consecuencias…

Un fuerte gimoteo interrumpió sus pasos, obligándolo a ser conciente de la situación. Volteó y apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los rojizos y brillosos jades, sintió que una gran piedra se instalaba en su estómago. Su boca se secó y como siempre que veía llorar a la joven, sus piernas temblaron. Dio un paso para acercarse y enmendar su error pero ella retrocedió sin dejar de mirarlo con dolor y reproche.

– Eres… un idiota… – susurró, estrechando su mirada permitiendo que sus lágrimas volviesen a caer

– Maka…

– Todo… todos estos días… me has hablado… como si fuera un-un objeto… – gimoteó

– ¿De que estás…?

– Yo… tengo miedo… y tú… con tu actitud me haces sentir… – tragó con dolor, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Aspiró aire y luego lo dejó escapar en un suspiro – Me harté Soul. Estoy cansada de tener que quedarme callada y tragarme el terror que me da el hecho de enfrentarme a tus padres a sabiendas de lo que debo perder, me da coraje escuchar como te refieres a mi como la única opción posible y como eso te desagrada, yo...

Él sujetó sus hombros y la miró con intensidad – Escúchame, jamás he dicho eso, nunca podría decir algo así, no de ti…

Una triste sonrisa se asomó en los rosáceos labios de su compañera – Lo has hecho Soul…

– ¡Demonios, estás demasiado sensible…!

Ella se mordió el labio y guardó silencio, sintiendo como él fue aligerando su agarre con lentitud. Los brazos del arma cayeron pesados a sus costados dándole a entender que para él la conversación había llegado a su fin.

Aún así pasaron largos y tensos segundos parados en medio de la sala, en donde ninguno de los dos se atrevía a buscar la mirada del otro, hasta que Soul finalmente carraspeó y se masajeó el cuello con cansancio.

– Sabes estoy agotado, mañana terminemos de hablar de esto…

No espero respuesta y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

– Eres un amigo interesado… – susurró la chica antes de que cruzara el umbral de su alcoba

– ¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? – cuestionó con voz cansada – En serio Maka, hoy no estoy de humor para seguir conversando sobre tonterías…

Ella forzó una amarga risilla – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuándo te volviste así de insensible?

–El día en que cometí el estúpido error de hablarles de ti a mis padres y tuve que asumir la responsabilidad de toda esta mierda…

Los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron y él quiso ahorcarse por su estupidez. Esa respuesta había sido un mero impulso, no era lo que sentía en realidad.

Maka le regaló una sonrisa amarga – Ya veo…

–No… – ella lo ignoró para dirigirse a su alcoba, impidiendo que él lograse sujetar su muñeca – Maka, no…

– Déjame… – dijo con voz ahogada

Dio un portazo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Soul percibió el sonido del seguro a los pocos segundos y eso solo le aclaraba que ella no aceptaría hablarle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se apoyó en la muralla, cerrando los ojos con cansancio, maldiciendo su idiotez…

Esta vez la había cagado… en grande…

*o*O*o*O*

Esa noche no pudo dormir, más bien se mantuvo en un estado de duermevela, absorto en sus pensamientos.

No era por los nervios, tampoco era porque su brillante plan pudiese verse perjudicado por aquella discusión que había sostenido con su compañera… sino por la culpabilidad que sentía al haberle dicho semejantes brutalidades. Luego de meditar cada una de sus estúpidas palabras se dio cuenta de lo imbécil y cretino que había sido, pero él era así… no podía controlar su boca cuando la ira se apoderaba de su conciencia, y ese había sido el caso. Estaba molesto consigo mismo porque no podía controlar su mente y porque tenia mucha presión encima… ¿y cuál fue la consecuencia? Se había desquitado con Maka cuando no lo merecía…

Suspiró, dejando que su brazo cayera sobre sus ojos…

Tenía que enmendar su error lo antes posible.

Las horas pasaron y él no se movió de su lugar hasta que el sol se asomó por sus cortinas. Esperó pacientemente hasta que encontró que ya era hora de ir a buscar a su compañera y arreglar su situación. Se levantó, restregando su cansado rostro y no tardó en encaminarse hasta la habitación contigua. Golpeó un par de veces y esperó respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

– _¿Se habrá quedado dormida? _– Miró hacia la sala donde se ubicaba un pequeño reloj. Había pasado media hora y ella no había dado señales de haberse levantado – Maka… – llamó en un susurro, como si temiese despertarla.

Su mano se dirigió hasta el pomo de la puerta intuyendo que aún seguiría trabada. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo contrario. Entró lentamente, observando los alrededores vislumbrando las bolsas piladas en una esquina ya sin su contenido dentro. Ingresó por completo y dirigió su atención hacia la cama la cual estaba vacía y extendida.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar, pero de ella no había rastro visible – ¿Maka…? – Insistió – Oye… – Se dirigió al baño y golpeó la puerta – ¿Estas aquí? – al no recibir respuesta se animó a entrar, asumiendo los posibles riesgos.

No había nadie.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hasta el centro de la misma – Pero… – Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, como si buscase una respuesta o alguna pista de su paradero, hasta que repararon en un arrugado papel sobre la cama – ¿Qué es esto?

Palideció al reconocer la letra de su técnico, pero en vez de mostrarse pulcra e impecable, se veía temblorosa y errática. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la mullida cama antes de animarse a siquiera deslizar su mirada hacia la nota.

_**Renuncio, no creo ser capaz de hacer esto,**_

_**No cuando actúas de esa forma…**_

_**Lo siento pero esto escapa de lo que puedo controlar…**_

Un gemido frustrado escapó de su boca mientras arrugaba el papel. ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que se había ido?

– ¡Maldición…!– siseó, corriendo hacia su alcoba para agarrar su celular y marcar el numero de su técnico. Esperó el tono y este comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, torturándolo y poniendo a prueba su autocontrol – ¡Maka responde el jodido teléfono! – gruñó, hasta que el buzón de voz se activo.

Repitió unas 42 veces su acción hasta que se resignó a la realidad. Ella no iba a contestarle. Ahora él estaba solo en todo esto.

_Genial…_

Bufó, lanzando el celular a su lado mientras comenzaba a idear alguna excusa para librarse lo mejor posible de esa situación. No, definitivamente no tenía salida.

Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en el teléfono. Bien, tendría que hacer aquello solo pero antes…

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras volvía a discar el número de Maka, pero a sabiendas de que ella no iba a responder, esperó a que el pitido del buzón le indicase para poder dejar un mensaje – Maka…– inició con voz rasposa – Tienes razón. Anoche fui un imbécil. Me equivoque y no, no ruedes los ojos porque te lo digo en serio… – gruñó, sin poder evitar la escena –, pero si estoy así es porque… – titubeó y balbuceó incoherencias, hasta que suspiró resignado – Olvídalo, veré como soluciono esto. – Hizo una breve pausa, meditando sus siguientes palabras – En serio lo lamento, no debí involucrarte. – Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza – Agradezco todo lo que soportaste… espero puedas perdonarme…– finalizó justo que un fuerte y agudo sonido le avisaba que había llegado al límite de grabación

Miró el teléfono y lo lanzó a la cama antes de dirigirse al baño y empezar a prepararse con pesar…

Le esperaba una verdadera tortura.

*o*o*o*

Maka se mordió el pulgar cuando la pantalla de su celular le indicó un nuevo mensaje de voz. Siendo que antes se veía el nombre de Soul tintineando en ella, no tardó en imaginarse de quien seria.

Dudó al principio pero al final decidió escucharlo. Cuando su voz llegó hasta sus oídos un sinfín de agujas recorrieron su cuerpo y una creciente irritación turbó sus sentidos, pero cuando percibió su congoja de principio a fin, todo eso fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó la sensación de su corazón estrechado. Una ligera risilla escapó de sus labios involuntariamente cuando le había recriminado que no rodase los ojos, acto que había hecho antes de que la rabia se esfumase. Eso la hizo suspirar.

Cuando el mensaje acabó se dejó caer en la mullida y rosada cama donde yacía desde la noche anterior. Enterró su rostro en la almohada, tratando de olvidarse que se encontraba en su vieja habitación. Había aprovechado que Spirit no estaba para colarse a su vieja casa en un intento por huir de toda aquella situación. Lloró, gritó y pataleó a gusto, maldiciendo a su arma y su falta de tino, continuó por largas horas hasta caer extenuada por el cansancio.

El sonido de su celular la había despertado y se contuvo de responder hasta que el mensaje de voz apareció.

Y ahora luego de escucharlo, no sabía que hacer… se sentía culpable por haberse ido así, sin arreglar las cosas y abandonarlo de esa forma, y se sintió peor cuando percibió su congoja. Pero…

Observó el celular y mordió su labio, indecisa. Una ola de emociones comenzaron a invadirla, siendo la ira la primera en tomar el control. Tomó el aparato y lo apretó con fuerza, dispuesta a lanzarlo y olvidarse del asunto…

Sin embargo, y para su desgracia no pudo…

Agachó la mirada, bajando la mano con lentitud pero sin dejar de apretar el pequeño celular. Regalo de su arma en sus primeros años de convivencia. Observó la pantalla encontrándose con la imagen de ellos dos, haciendo una morisqueta para la cámara.

– Soul… – susurró sonriendo con tristeza –… eres un… idiota…

/-/-/-/

Hola!

Como están mis estimados lectores?! Espero que de maravilla…

Pues inicio pidiendo disculpas por mi retrazo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Les cuento un poco… Estoy a unos días de comenzar mi proyecto de tesis y mi práctica profesional para titularme como Psicóloga, entonces he estado absorta en organizar todo lo necesario y eso me ha quitado tiempo.

Por este motivo, y cuando tengo todo mas claro comenzare a organizar mi tiempo y fijare un día de actualización semanal pues no deseo abandonar este proyecto… espero puedan entender si por algún motivo me retrazo mas de la cuenta, pero les aseguro que no dejare sin terminar esta historia que tan buena acogida ha tenido… espero me entiendan :)

Ahora… comentarios sobre el capitulo… si bien el humor esta, quise poner el primer conflicto entree la parejita… que les parecio? Jojojo… soy mala XD

mmm… se que no especifique mucho sobre la ropa que lizz le compro a Maka pero eso se ira viendo en el transcurso de la historia… y pues, ven que Kid y Lizz son las principales personas que tratan de hacer reaccionar a la parejita…

bien ahora… agradecimientos!

_**Black Cronos**__**: **_Jajaja admito que la escena del aeropuerto es mi favorita y me alegra saber que también fue de tu agrado! Siii! Imaginarme a Spirit en los Himalayas me pareció hilarante jajaja y es lo suficientemente lejos para no intervenir, hasta que sea necesario XD Shinigami será un buen aliado :3 ya verás… y las compras… ummm en este capitulo se ve un poco de la influencia de Lizz, al menos en la ropa interior… XD como siempre te doy mil gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Besooos!

_**tsuki . 1416**__**: **_Ya ves, la pobre Maka fue arrastrada a cada tienda del lugar y renovo TODO sin excepcion jajjaa… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y ya en el proximo apareceran de lleno los Evans. Mil gracias por comentar! Muchos cariños!

_**Gisselle . Lee . Evans**__**: **_es un placer saber que hago reir a mis lectores! Jajaj y creo que el programa al cual te refieres es Extreme Make Over jajaja me inspiré en ellos jajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Un beso gigante!

_**yuki – chan 22**__**:**_ admito que me rei cuando vi que rodabas de felicidad por mi actualizacion, es la misma reaccion que tengo cuando una de mis historias favoritas tiene un nuevo cap. Jajaj bueno este capitulo es mas serio, pero no deja de tener su cuota de humor jojojo… como siempre gracias por comentar y espero verte en el proximo! Cariños!

_**hotakugirl 1996**_: soy inmensamente feliz al saber que mis lectores rien con mis historias, me siento satisfecha! Espero disfrutes este nuevo episodio! Mil gracias por comentar! Besoos!

_**Paqs**__**: **_jajaja Shinigami es un sol XD jajaj respecto a Stein, pues… el pobre es el unico que soporta a su sempai jajaja asi que debia aguantar a como diera lugar. el apartamento crecio! Si, fue una ampliación, por arte de magia se construyo en ocho horas jajaja XD es toda una odisea jajaja… y bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas ya ves lo que paso con el libreo jojojo y bueno, este capitulo tiene humor pero quise enfatizar el primer conflicto de pareja que tienen nuestras parejitas. Muchas gracias por comentar cada capitulo! Un abrazo gigante y espero verte en el siguiente!

_**myskymyheart**__**: **_jajaja nueva lectora! Mil gracias por pasarte por aquí y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te ha gustado mi fic! Ojala que te haya gustado este nuevo episodio, espero que me sigas acompañando :) muchos cariños!

_**Miz Weasley**__**: **_síi! Fui malvada con el pobre Spirit pero era necesario, sino todo saldria mal jajaja y bueno… lo que sucederá entre esos dos quedara de manifiesto en el siguiente episodio jajaa… muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Un beso!

_**Criis . Nyah**__**: **_yo a ti tambien te doy las gracias por comentar como siempre. Me hace inmensamente feliz saber que disfrutas mi historia y pues… aquí esta la conti jajaja… y con gusto cuando publiques tu fic pasaré a leerlo! Un beso gigante!

_**hikary-neko**_: mil mil gracias por pasarte y seguir mi historia, al igual que mil gracias por comentar mi historia… me causa una gran satisfacción saber que mis lectores disfruten de ella. Espero que este capi te haya gustado :3 ahora pase del humor a un pequeño drama de pareja jaja XD espero verte en el siguiente capitulo! Un abrazo inmenso!

_**Jaxsy - chan**_: esa es la escena que mas me gusto pues como tu bien dices, se conocieron indirectamente y la sorpresa que se llevaran los Evans… sera en grande jajaja. Gracias por pasarte por mi historia! Oajala tambien te guste este capitulo! Cariños :D

_**Kiriha - chan**__**: **_jajja las partes que mencionas son las que mas me gusto escribir, y al pobre shinigami quise darle un descanso porque crei que teniendo al chillon de spirit rondando por su oficina todo el dia… pues, ya sabes jaja XD gracias por comentar y bueno, respecto al cambio de look de nuestra Maka, se ira viendo a medida que pasen los capitulos… ojala me sigas acompañando! Un beso!

_**Cata – Chan 1**__**: **_sinceramente pense que el anterior tenia menos humor, pero al parecer me equivoque jaja… eso me alegra :) espero disfrutes de la conti! Mil gracias por comentar! Un abrazo :D

_**Koko – chan . Evans**__**: **_Oh no te disculpes, para mi es un placer que te des el tiempo para comentar sin importar el dia. Jajaja si yo tuve la misma imagen de Kid cuando coloque ese nombre, por eso adapte la escena para que se pareciera. La escena del aeropuerto la amo! En serio que fue la que mas me gusto plasmar… como siempre te doy las gracias por pasar y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado… muchos cariños!

_Angelica: que rico saber que te ha gustado! Ojala la continuación haya sido de tu agrado y de corazon mil gracias por comentar… cariños!_

TheSaku: nueva lectora! Es un placer darte la bienvenida y te doy las gracias por regalarme un review! Ojala que te guste este cpaitulo y espero verte en los siguientes capitulos… yo te avisare de las actualizaciones. Un beso gigante!

Cada vez tengo mas lectores! Si me vieran ahora se reirian pues bailo de felicidad jajaja…

Como siempre a queines pasan solo a leer, a quienes se suscriben y agregan a favoritos les doy mis mas profundos agradecimientos…

Sin mas que decir, les mando un beso gigante!

Y espero verlos en el siguiente episodio…

Se despide afectuosamente…

_**_NinfaOscura_**_


	7. Los Evans

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

_Capítulo VI: Los Evans_

***Soul POV***

Sentir el agua sobre mi cabeza me resultaba reconfortante cada vez que estaba agobiado o angustiado… pero parece ser que esta vez es diferente. Pero aún optimista, dejé que mi mente intentara irse en blanco, mientras mis oídos no hacían más que llenarse con el agradable sonido del agua golpeando cada parte de mi cuerpo agarrotado…

En serio… de verdad que intenté que nada me perturbase… pero en estos jodidos instantes no hago más que pensar en Maka.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Seguirá molesta? ¿Acaso será capaz de perdonarme? ¿Querrá hablarme si quiera después de mi disculpa?

Golpeé la pared con frustración. ¡Mierda, por qué demonios tenía que ser tan estúpido!

Abrí los ojos, fulminando la pared con ira, como si ella fuese la principal responsable de mi desgracia… y tanto fue así que tuve la intención de volver a remeter contra ella… hasta que un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

¿A quién engaño? Aquí el único culpable soy yo…

_Estúpida guadaña resulté ser…_

Estuve media hora dejando que el agua se deslizara por mi cuerpo hasta que decidí salir. Ya no podía seguir postergando la situación y quedarme allí no iba a hacer que mis problemas desapareciesen. Cerré la llave con desgano y me encaminé hasta mi armario para sacar lo primero que encontrase. Un sonido sordo captó mi atención y no tardé en reparar en el pesado libro que ahora yacía a mis pies.

Lo recogí, apretando su dura cubierta sin poder evitar recordar el dolido rostro de Maka luego de mis palabras. Mascullé unas maldiciones y regresé el libro a la oscuridad de mi armario, lugar que tengo la impresión será su escondite por más tiempo del que tenía pensado.

Me vestí casi por inercia y apenas terminé me encaminé a mi cama donde yacía mi celular. La imagen en su pantalla no hacía más que aumentar mi malestar… vernos ahí, haciendo una extraña morisqueta para la cámara solo me recordaba lo fácil que eran las cosas antes de que toda esta situación se desatase. Suspiré con resignación al ver que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de ella.

"_**¿Y qué esperabas? ¿En serio piensas que con ese mensajito ibas a convencerla? **_– una carcajada burlona llegó hasta mis oídos, aumentando mi frustración – _**Te creí más inteligente…"**_

Genial, lo que me faltaba…

– Y yo que pensaba que mi día no podía ir peor… ¿Por qué mierda apareces ahora, eh? Pensé que ya habías decidido dejar de joderme…

"_**Si estoy aquí es porque me preocupas. Estás muy alterado…"**_

– Aa… – Mascullé – No necesito de tu ayuda…

"_**Eres muy orgulloso muchachito…"**_

– Cierra el pico…

Ignoré el resto de su discurso, ya me lo sabía de memoria de todos modos, aunque para ser sinceros me parece extraño que haya aparecido ahora, generalmente su molesta voz me torturaba sólo en batalla, cuando debía ingresar a esa oscura habitación… en verdad creí que había aprendido a mantenerlo alejado de mi cotidianidad, pero veo que me he equivocado con creces.

"_**¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad?... Yo aparezco cuando me necesitas, Soul…"**_

Rodé los ojos, mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama y comenzaba a revisar la lista de contactos. Llamé a cada uno con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta sobre el paradero de Maka, obteniendo la misma respuesta de vuelta: ninguno sabía donde estaba… y ¿qué me hacía creerles? La pregunta que precedía:

"_¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora, Evans?"_

Al parecer me he hecho una muy mala fama a lo largo de estos años…

"_**Eso es porque eres un idiota…"**_

Creo que esta vez no voy a discutir eso…

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la foto que yacía en la repisa sobre mi cama. Otra vez Maka y yo, sonriendo a la cámara en un día soleado de playa – ¿Dónde estás?

"_**Te recomiendo que en vez de seguir suspirando como un idiota enamorado te pongas en marcha… se te ha hecho tarde…"**_

Gruñí, intentando ignorar su comentario. Me levanté de mala gana para salir de mi cuarto y terminar de alistarme pero apenas estuve afuera no pude evitar que mis ojos se posaran en la puerta de la habitación contigua.

"_**En serio… deja de perder el tiempo si no quieres tener más problemas de los que ya se te vienen…"**_

Dejé escapar un bufido cargado de frustración, ese estúpido fenómeno tenía razón, en todo este tiempo solo he pensado en Maka y me he olvidado por completo en el lío en el cual estoy metido.

Sí, definitivamente nadie quisiera estar en mi pellejo en estos momentos.

Me pasé una mano por los cabellos y mi frustración aumento cuando vislumbre el reloj de la sala. Estaba retrazado… por dos minutos, y si no me daba prisa tendría un sermón esperándome en la entrada gracias el gentil auspicio de mis _adorados progenitores,_ los señores puntualidad.

– Mierda, esto es del asco… – Me encaminé hasta la salida mientras me acomodaba la chaqueta y tomaba las llaves de mi moto.

Cerré la puerta sin la más mínima delicadeza y me eché a correr escalera abajo. Estaba furioso.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba a toda carrera dirigiéndome hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Podía sentir el viento golpeando mi rostro, apaciguando un poco el calor de la furia que recorría mis sentidos. Ignoré a las personas que me observaban o en su defecto me insultaban debido a la gran velocidad a la cual estaba recorriendo las angostas calles… en estos momentos poco me importa pues mi mente no deja de pensar en Maka.

Sí, mi preocupación no se iba.

Es que aún no podía entender cómo se había marchado a mitad de la noche, sin que me hubiese dado cuenta y peor aún, cómo puede ser tan inconciente de no devolverme el llamado, siquiera al menos para decirme que está bien.

"_**Parece que estás más interesado de lo que piensas…"**_

Canturrió, aumentando mi extrañeza. Sinceramente no tengo ni la más jodida idea de por qué me está diciendo esto, y poco me importa en realidad. Lo escuché reír y eso solo me hizo aumentar la velocidad tratando de despabilar mi mente con la gran ráfaga de tibio aire que golpeaba mi rostro. A pesar de mi carrera, noté que las calles estaban más oscuras y desiertas de lo normal así que puedo intuir que pronto comenzará una tormenta…

_Excelente. Este día augura ser negro en todo sentido…_

Apreté otra vez el acelerador, disfrutando del ronroneo del motor por varios kilómetros hasta que estuve a solo escasos metros de distancia del punto de encuentro. Gracias a un perfecto reflejo apreté los frenos y sólo por lo bien calibrada que estaba mi bebé, no quedé estampado en la muralla.

Sinceramente si Maka hubiese estado conmigo, me hubiera dado un Maka-chop por mi imprudencia.

Apagué el motor y reposé mi cuerpo en el manubrio tratando de calmar la repentina taquicardia que empezaba a incomodarme. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo realmente nervioso que estaba por toda esta situación. Aspire profundamente, contuve y luego dejé escapar el aire en un lento suspiro…

"_**Tú solo cavaste tu propia tumba, Soul… ahora te aguantas."**_

Asentí con resignación. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Cometí una estupidez, siendo que Maka me había advertido lo primordial que era para que toda esta mierda funcionase… ahora no me queda más que sembrar mi cosecha.

"_**Quizás no sea tan mala idea que te cases con esa muchachita…"**_

No dije nada, a pesar de que estuviese a punto de gritarle que se perdiese en algún agujero de mi mente. La sola idea de que accediese a ello era… absurda.

Le di un último vistazo a mi reloj. Solo quedaba un minuto para que dieran las doces. Vaya… si que corrí rápido. Alcé la mirada cuando el sonido de un motor captó mi atención. No pude evitar hacer una mueca al ver el elegante vehículo que ingresaba a la ciudad y que solo me afirmaba lo inevitable…

Señoras y señores mi tortura comienza ahora…

***General POV***

Soul arrugó el ceño cuando el auto se detuvo a escasos metros de distancia. Con la pereza que lo caracterizaba, se alejó de su moto mientras refugiaba las manos en sus bolsillos, emulando una actitud de total desinterés y despreocupación. Caminó con el rostro en alto, sin despegar sus ojos del Maybach 62 color grafito que acaparaba por completo la atención de los pocos transeúntes que vagaban por los alrededores. Rodó los ojos. Al parecer su padre no perdía su _estúpida _afición por los autos de lujo. Se detuvo justo al lado de una de las puertas, a una distancia prudente que le permitía mirar su reflejo en los vidrios polarizados. Esperó pacientemente hasta que dicha se abrió dándole paso a la imagen de su madre.

La guadaña no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa mujer, a pesar de los años, no dejaba de tener la belleza de una veinteañera; con su cabello largo y rubio platinado, su piel blanca y tersa, tan nívea como la nieve y sus grandes ojos verdes que tenían un brillo atrapante y cargado de sensualidad. Su delgada y fina figura se deslizó fuera del vehículo permitiéndole ver los altos tacones que soportaban su peso, dejándola a la misma altura que él.

El joven observó a su madre, la cual sonrió de manera radiante, logrando que por un momento se preguntara si era felicidad lo que veía en sus gestos y en su mirada – Soul, hijo… – Espetó con voz suave y melódica mientras caminaba graciosa y elegantemente hacia él.

Soul contuvo a duras penas el rodar de sus ojos cuando reparó en el carísimo abrigo, que intuía – o más bien aseguraba – era de piel de visón. Estaba seguro que si Maka la veía pegaría el grito en el cielo, porque era animalista… bueno, hasta que no le ponían un filete enfrente. Estaba tan absorto pensando en su master y en el posible intento de ataque con pintura roja que de seguro se dirigiría hacia su progenitora, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella ya se encontraba frente a él, sujetando sus hombros mientras sus ojos lo examinaban con mucho cuidado. Ante eso solo sonrió, mostrando sus particulares y filosos dientes logrando que la mujer dejase escapar un suspiro… sabía que eso era una de las tantas cosas que su madre detestaba de él, por eso en su infancia procuraba mantenerse serio, evitaba sonreír…

…pero ahora ya no ocultaba su sonrisa, sino todo lo contrario, Maka le había enseñado a no avergonzarse de ella.

Carol luego de una larga mirada, no tardó en reponerse y sin perder más tiempo besó cariñosamente su mejilla.

– Dios, has crecido tanto y te has puesto tan apuesto como tu padre y tu hermano…– dijo, mientras limpiaba el carmín que quedó sobre su pálido pómulo

Soul tuvo que tragarse el chasquido que quiso escaparse de sus labios al oírla, más aún cuando escuchó las burlonas risillas del demonio retumbando en su cabeza – Hn… y tú sigues tan hermosa como siempre, madre…

"_**Cínico…"**_ canturreó el rojizo ser en su mente…

La guadaña ahogó un gruñido y si no fuera porque unos pasos lo distrajeron, estaba seguro que hubiera molido a golpes al despreciable diablillo que no dejaba de molestarlo en esos inoportunos momentos. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el apuesto hombre que se acercaba hasta ellos. Ambas miradas carmines se encontraron de lleno, causando que algo en su estómago se revolviese al darse cuenta que, a pesar de querer negárselo, era la viva imagen de su padre… salvo por sus extraños dientes, que valga uno a saber de qué línea familiar los había heredado.

_No, definitivamente no eres igual a él…_

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose – ¿y por qué no decirlo? – desafiándose con la mirada. Desde que Soul se había marchado, a sus escasos doce años, pensó que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos… al fin de cuentas, el abandono de su hogar no fue en los mejores términos, mucho menos con el patriarca de los Evans.

– Soul… – llamó con voz áspera –… ¿los años fuera de casa te han quitado modales que ya no saludas a tu padre?

Diferente a lo que pensó, pudo darse cuenta que el tono carecía de reproche.

La guadaña no tardó en tomar conciencia de que había adquirido una incómoda rigidez desde que sus ojos se habían encontrado y que ahora, con solo esas palabras, comenzaba a relajarse…

Sonrió de lado, con la arrogancia propia de los Evans.

Torpemente él había olvidado que por muy bastardo que a veces pudiese ser, su padre no era tan rencoroso, mucho menos si las cosas _no eran de su importancia_…

– Que gusto verte, padre…

"_**Que mentiroso eres, Soul Evans…"**_

Hans le devolvió el gesto, con camuflada efusividad – Igualmente hijo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo después de todo…

– Seis años para ser precisos, ¿no?… – completó el joven

– Podrían haber sido muchos menos si hubieras aceptado alguna de nuestras invitaciones a pasar las fiestas en casa…

– Tentadoras ofertas… – musitó sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz –, pero un alumno de Shibusen, mucho más si es una _Death Scythe,_ jamás está libre de trabajo. Ni siquiera en las festividades…

El hombre sonrió, divertido ante la reiterativa excusa – Ya veo…

Un tenso silencio se situó entre la familia, uno que ninguno de los tres estuvo dispuesto a romper, aprovechando esos momentos para examinarse detenidamente.

"_**Podría morir asfixiado ante semejante densidad…"**_

–_Pues bienvenido a mi vida antes de llegar a Shibusen…_

Finalmente Carol despegó su atención de ellos y miró hacia los alrededores con curiosidad y expectación – Bien hijo ¿dónde está tu prometida? – Preguntó, sin reparar en la mueca de dolor que el albino a duras penas pudo disimular – Recuerda que si estamos aquí es porque queremos conocerla…

Soul desvió la mirada nervioso – Ella no… pudo venir… – Balbuceó – Además antes de que la vean quiero que vayamos a recorrer la ciudad, ¿les parece bien?

"_**¿No pudo venir? ¿Antes de que la vean? **_– Recitó incrédulo y luego suspiró – _**Eres un idiota. Solo estás empeorando las cosas…" **_

_- ¡Piérdete!_

Hans miró los alrededores con desdén que no pasó desapercibido por su hijo. Su padre era más elitista de lo que intentaba aparentar ser.

– Sinceramente, no creo que éste lugar tenga algo que nos pueda resultar interesante…

– Hans… – susurró la mujer, que según Soul era un mal intento de reproche

Apretó los dientes, forzando una sonrisa, que no tardó en volverse sarcástica y desdeñosa – Padre, esto sólo lo hago por cortesía, además así tendrás una nueva anécdota que contar en el club. Estoy seguro que no podrás resistirte a presumírselo a tus amigos…

"_**Eres maligno, Evans…"**_

Hans pareció meditarlo algunos instantes, hasta que asintió – Tienes razón, siempre son llamativas las historias en pueblos tan rústicos como estos y para artistas como nosotros son muy inspiradores…

Carol rió con suavidad – Cariño, es una ciudad...

La guadaña solo se abstuvo de rodar los ojos – Bien, entonces síganme…

Se encaminó hasta su _bebé_ y se detuvo cuando un ahogado y agudo grito, que sabía provenía de su madre, resonó tras su espalda.

– ¡Oh por el amor a Dios, tienes una moto!

Evans giró sobre sus talones, llenándose de satisfacción al ver los rostros alarmados y cargados de desaprobación de sus progenitores. Ahora lo disfrutaba, ya luego tendría tiempo para sufrir – Una Harley para ser exactos… – sonrió

Carol se acercó, alternando su atención entre el vehículo y él – Hijo, ¿no me dirás que andas por las calles conduciendo como un bandido…?

– No exageres madre, es solo una moto… – Masculló, entornando los ojos

– Soul, esa no es la educación que tu padre y yo te inculcamos…

Bufó – No veo dónde está lo malo. Es un medio de transporte práctico…

– Pareces un motoquero de mala clase…

– ¿ Y dime tú cuándo has visto un motoquero con clase, pa'?... – siseó ya exasperado por la situación

"_**Cálmate muchacho… solo le estás echando más leña al fuego…" **_

Hans frunció el ceño con reproche, endureciendo sus rasgos. De inmediato el arma tuvo un deja vú. Ese era el verdadero rostro que recordaba de su padre.

– Soul, tu vocabulario se ha vuelto muy vulgar y tu actitud dicta mucho que desear…

– Tal parece que los años lejos de casa te han hecho olvidar modales… – secundó la mujer con el mismo tono de voz

El joven suspiró con cansancio – En vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo criticándome, ¿por qué mejor no comenzamos el recorrido? – dijo mientras encendía la motocicleta que dio un suave ronroneo

– No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que subas con nosotros a ese auto, jovencito…

Soul lo fulminó con la mirada.

¿Quién demonios se creía para darle ordenes? Ah, sí. Su padre.

"_**No sigas aumentando tu deuda, muchacho… has lo que te dice y ahórrate el mal rato, mira que ya luego te tocará duro…"**_

Apagó el motor de mala gana. El estúpido diablillo tenía razón. Chasqueó la lengua y sacó el celular para buscar a la única persona a la cual le podría confiar su precisada motocicleta. El tono de marcado llegó hasta sus oídos y alejó un poco el auricular a la espera de escuchar la otra voz tras la línea.

"_¡ ¿Quién osa molestar al gran Dios BlackStar en su hora de almuerzo?!"_

Soul gruñó – ¿Es que acaso no te fijas quién llama antes de responder?

"_Oh, eres tu Soul…"_

– Sí…

"_¿Ya te encontraste con tus viejos?"_

– Aa…– "respondió" a la vez que masajeaba el tabique de su nariz, tratando de ignorar la ola de gritos e interrogantes que se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la línea – Ey, presta atención…

"_Bien, ¿qué quieres?"_

– Necesito pedirte un favor…

"_¡Ja! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡¿Que puede hacer tu grandísimo Dios por ti?!"_

– Primero que dejes de gritar… – Siseó, sin ocultar su irritación – Y segundo quiero que lleves mi moto a mi apartamento. Le dejaré las llaves a Megumi-san. Tú solo encárgate de que llegue sana y salva…

Una estruendosa carcajada se dejó oír desde el otro lado de la línea, aumentando su jaqueca.

"_¡No hay problema! ¡Tú sólo confía en mí viejo!"_

Se golpeó el rostro con frustración cuando otra ola de risas escandalosas llegó hasta sus oídos. No pudo evitar que por su mente una vocecilla molesta y chillona le reprochara el no haber recurrido a Kid – Aa, solo has lo que te pido ¿sí? Nos vemos…

"_¡Ey, espera!"_

– ¿Qué?

Black se quedó en silencio unos breves segundos antes de hablar.

"_¿Has tenido noticias sobre Maka?"_

– No…– gruñó la guadaña con malhumor. Lo último que deseaba era que le recordaran que su técnico seguía sin dar señales de vida

"_Pues ella no ha venido a clases, pero te diré que hoy Tsubaki y yo la vimos…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de hito en hito ante la noticia- ¡¿Qué?!

Sus padres, quienes estaban ignorando su conversación lo miraron con curiosidad – ¿Pasa algo hijo…? – interrogó la mujer con un dejo de extrañeza al ver su desencajado semblante

Soul la miro de soslayo, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo que solo se reflejaba en una traviesa gota de sudor surcándole la sien – Espera Black… – Susurró apegando sus labios en el auricular para luego mirar a sus padres con una sonrisa forzada – Nada madre, solo denme un segundo, tengo que arreglar algo. Regreso enseguida… – Ambos asintieron y observaron como se alejaba. Cuando Soul se encontró lo suficientemente lejos se animó a continuar la conversación – ¿Dónde la vieron?

"_Caminando por la plaza. Tsubaki y yo intentamos captar su atención pero estaba con sus audífonos gigantes y se perdió entre la gente. No tenemos idea a dónde habrá podido ir…"_

– ¿Ella estaba bien? – Soltó la única pregunta que había estado rondando en su mente desde que la joven había desaparecido de su apartamento

Escuchó a Black reír entre dientes, pero no le dio importancia.

"_Sí hombre, tranquilo. Además sabes que ella se puede cuidar bien sola… aunque tengo que decir que se veía __algo__ cabreada…"_

La guadaña sonrió al interpretar el sarcasmo de ese _algo _– No me extraña…

"_¿Quieres que la busquemos después de clases?"_

Soul suspiró mientras masajeaba su cuello tensionado – No deja. Tú procura solo hacerme el favor que te pedí

"_Descuida viejo yo me encargo, recuerda que has dejado a tu bebé en las manos de tu amado Dios…"_

– Más te vale que no le pase nada Black… – solo recibió una carcajada a cambio – Nos vemos al rato… – Colgó y suspiró algo más aliviado. Al menos su master estaba bien. Enojada pero bien al fin y al cabo – _¿__dónde habrá pasado la noche?_

"_**Quizás tiene algún novio que tu no conoces aún…"**_

Quiso reír estruendosamente ante aquella posibilidad. Para él, las palabras Maka y novio no pintaban bien en una oración, se le hacía cómico.

Regresó hasta donde sus padres lo aguardaban con impaciencia, les pidió un momento para dirigirse a la vieja panadería y encargarle las llaves de su Harley a la anciana que atendía el lugar, la cual lo despachó con una afable sonrisa. Cuando emprendió camino hacia sus padres, un aura densa comenzó a invadirle. Lo que vendría no iba a ser bueno, de eso estaba seguro, pero aún así había una cosa que no dejaba de darle vuelta en la cabeza, al punto de cuestionarse… ¿Por qué parecía que le afectaba más el hecho de que Maka estuviese molesta con él que estar a escasas horas de firmar su cadena perpetua con una mujer que no amaba…?

"_**No eres muy inteligente, ¿eh?"**_

Rodó los ojos y trató de olvidarse del asunto por el momento. Ahora lo mejor era fingir que nada pasaba y que la bomba explotase una vez que llegasen a la seguridad de su apartamento.

– Vámonos… – Dijo, encaminándose hasta el auto sin siquiera mirarles

– Soul… – sintió que una pesada mano se posaba en su hombro deteniendo su andar. La mirada carmín de su padre lo escudriñó con detenimiento y algo de preocupación, pero que él no fue capaz de reconocer – Estás actuando muy extraño…

El joven solo se encogió de hombros, deshaciéndose sutilmente de su agarre – Solo actúo como siempre, ese fue el motivo por el cual ustedes accedieron tan rápido a que viniera a Death City después de todo…

Carol se estremeció al sentir el reproche en sus palabras.

– Hijo, no seas injusto eso no es…

– Será mejor movernos… – La interrumpió – Empezaremos por el Shibusen. Quiero que conozcan a Shinigami-sama…

*O*o*O*o*O*

– ¡Hello-hello!…– celebró Shinigami, saludando afablemente a la pareja que lo observaba con un cierto dejo de perplejidad

Soul sonrió ligeramente y carraspeó para dar las respectivas presentaciones – Shinigami-sama ellos son mis padres, Hans y Carol Evans…

El Dios acercó su gigantesca mano hasta el hombre, sonriendo con efusividad – Un placer conocerlos… – canturreó

Hans esbozó una ligera y respetuosa sonrisa mientras estrechaba la gran palma que tenía enfrente – El placer es nuestro. Agradecemos que nos haya recibido en su… oficina…

Carol sonrió, secundando a su marido – Espero que nuestro hijo no le cause demasiados problemas…

– No, todo lo contrario… –Dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos – Soul-kun es uno de mis mejores estudiantes, es más, es un orgullo decirles que él es parte de mis mejores _Death Scythe…_

El hombre carraspeó algo incómodo – Lo siento, soy ignorante en estos temas pues mi hijo no habla mucho de ellos en sus cartas. He escuchado que es una… Death Scythe… pero no sé precisamente lo que aquello implica…

La guadaña se mordió el labio para evitar que una carcajada burlona se le escapase. No le fue difícil notar, a pesar de los años, lo humillante que resultaba ser para su padre el desconocer ciertas cosas. Al fin de cuentas, el hombre en cuestión se jactaba de ser alguien culto y con un vasto conocimiento en variados temas, admitir que era _ignorante _en algo debió ser un fuerte golpe para su orgullo.

Antes de que el Dios pudiese explicarle, la voz de Soul resonó en el lugar – Soy una de las guadañas de Shinigami-sama…– Hans asintió, incitándole a continuar – Los alumnos del Shibusen aspiran a convertirse en una pero para ello deben reunir 99 almas de humanos corrompidos por la locura, más conocidos como kishines y el alma de una bruja…

Carol ahogó un grito de asombro – Oh… eso es… interesante… – Susurró

Hans asintió, posando sus ojos en su hijo – Te felicito. Tal parece no has perdido el tiempo…

Soul se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

–Soul-kun es un excelente muchacho y desde que se unió a Maka-chan se ha hecho muy fuerte…

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron ante la mención de su futura _nuera _– Otro motivo de sobra para conocer a la famosa Maka…

– Oh… estoy seguro que les fascinará, es una joven muy inteligente y educada ¿no es verdad, Soul-kun?

La guadaña forzó una sonrisa – Eh… sí…

"_**Tu tumba es cada vez más profunda, Evans…"**_

Se tragó unas maldiciones, en esos momentos no se hubiera visto muy _normal _ponerse a gritar como desquiciado tratando de acallar esa chillona voz en su cabeza.

*O*o*O*o*

Los almendrados ojos verdes de la mujer examinaron con detalle cada rincón del edificio que se deslizaba ante su mirada. Evitó hacer una mueca al ver su estado tan descuidado, que daba la sensación de que se derrumbaría en cualquier instante. Miró disimuladamente a su marido el cual parecía estar pensando en lo mismo.

Disimuló un suspiro. El viaje por la ciudad después de la visita a Shinigami había sido rápido pues su esposo no se daba el tiempo suficiente para contemplar el lugar bajo la ferviente excusa de querer conocer de una vez por todas a la futura nueva integrante de la familia. Ella fingió no darse cuenta, pero podía notar la incomodidad y el nerviosismo en el rostro de su hijo, a pesar de que éste lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Lo miró, y como si comprobase su teoría logró ver como su mandíbula se tensaba y su ceño se fruncía con preocupación.

– ¿Este… lugar… es donde vives? – Preguntó el hombre con claro desconcierto

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– Es un barrio… – Hans carraspeó –, es un sitio bastante… _humilde…_

Soul sonrió apenas. En esos precisos momentos las palabras de Maka cuando vieron por primera vez el edificio resonaron en su cabeza.

"_Puede que parezca que se cae a pedazos pero… ¡tiene un estilo rustico único que te inspira a leer sin parar!"_

– En realidad, fue precisamente eso lo que nos agradó a Maka y a mí…– miró a sus padres y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para comenzar a andar. Ellos lo siguieron en silencio, dando precavidas miradas a los alrededores a lo que el joven gruñó con malestar – _Actúan como si se les fuera a pegar algo… _

"_**Al parecer los señores Evans son muy prejuiciosos…"**_

– _Hn… y aún no has visto nada…_

Llegaron hasta su piso y se encaminaron por el amplio pasillo. Soul sintió un escalofrío al vislumbrar la entrada de su hogar. El momento había llegado, ya no tenía escapatoria… había evitado el tema casi toda la tarde pero ya no había excusa que pudiese librarlo de lo que se aproximaba.

Suspiró, deteniéndose en la única puerta de caoba pulida. Miró el gran pedazo de madera con nerviosismo y se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

– ¿Sucede algo?

Estaba tan embobado en sus nervios que no reconoció quién le hizo la pregunta. Negó en silencio y deslizó la tarjeta por la ranura hasta que un sonido eléctrico le indicó que yacía abierto. Con manos temblorosas giró el pomo y les hizo un gesto para que ingresaran al lugar. Justo antes de entrar escuchó el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los tejados…

_Y cierro mi día con broche de oro. Tormenta para el tormento que se me viene encima…_

"_**Sinceramente disfruté joderte la existencia, Evans…"**_

– _¿Por qué será que te creo?_

– Sinceramente es un lugar precioso, hijo…– dijo la mujer, colocándose las pantuflas para ingresar al departamento

Hans asintió, escudriñando el lugar con detenimiento – Muy elegante y debo decir… ¿simétrico?

Soul soltó una ligera carcajada de satisfacción – Eso es un halago para nuestro decorador de interiores… – musitó sonriente – Se lo haré saber, padre…

– Me impresiona lo diferente que es tu apartamento y el resto del edificio…

– Nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, madre…

Se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Los Evans observaron los alrededores con total admiración y aprobación. Al parecer su hijo no se había vuelto un _cosaco _como temieron que pasaría. Carol se encaminó hasta la gran estantería donde una considerable colección de gruesas enciclopedias y novelas descansaban tras el vidrio de los anaqueles. De inmediato esbozó una sonrisa.

– Vaya, me imagino que ésta librería le pertenece a mi futura nuera, ¿no?

Soul se removió incómodo y agachó la cabeza, rehuyendo de su mirada – Pues…

–Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Creí que nos recibiría…

"_**Llegó tu hora…"**_

Soul aspiró aire y alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos expectantes de sus padres –Verán… yo… tengo que… confesar algo…

Un crudo silencio, que solo fue roto por un trueno, tensó el ambiente. Hans frunció el ceño mientras Carol dejaba escapar un suspiro cargado de pesar. Al parecer sus ideas no estaban tan equivocadas después de todo.

– Lo sabía… – susurró –, todo esto es una mentira ¿no es así…?

La guadaña solo logró entreabrir los labios, sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Tragó con dificultad y se removió intranquilo en su sitio tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para salir de esa embarazosa situación.

Pero… ¿qué decir? En estos momentos no había nada que pudiese ayudarlo… ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora? No tenía escapatoria… solo quedaba… decir la verdad…

Ya resignado miró a sus padres, dispuesto a confesar toda su maldita farsa, de principio a fin… pero antes de poder decir algo, una aterciopelada voz se escuchó desde la cocina.

– Soul, ¿ya has regresado?

– ¿Eh?

A los pocos segundos unos tenues y acompasados pasos resonaron como eco en el lugar, y tan solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la dueña de aquella voz diera ingreso al salón.

Los ojos del arma se abrieron al verla allí, pero sobre todo al ver su aspecto.

La joven de tenidas anchas y discretas, vestía un hermoso y sencillo chaleco rojo de escote en V ceñido al cuerpo, que daba luz a sus ahora no planos pechos y estrecha cintura. Un jeans azul, estilo pitillo, cubrían sus largas y esbeltas piernas moldeando aún más su curvilínea figura. Su cabello ahora estaba recogido con una cola alta, reemplazando sus habituales coletas, dándole un aire totalmente distinto... más maduro, más femenino. Y cuando su cabeza logró armar toda aquella imagen fue conciente, como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez en años, que Maka, su _desabrida _y _aniñada _técnico, había crecido… y mucho…

Albarn ya no era la chica plana y poco agraciada, pero de siempre perfectas piernas, con la cual compartía casi las veinticuatro horas al día… ella se había vuelto en una mujer curvilínea y de sensual figura: de piernas largas, trasero firme, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y senos del tamaño justo a su anatomía; incluso su rostro había perdido aquella redondez de la niñez reemplazándolo por rasgos afilados y refinados. Sus grandes ojos ahora se habían rasgado dándole una mirada más penetrante e intensa, razón que explicaba como inconcientemente se ponía nervioso cuando ella se le quedaba mirando tanto tiempo.

Sí, definitivamente Maka había dejado de ser una niña… y él no se había dado cuenta de aquello…

"_**Te gusta lo que ves, ¿no Soul?..."**_

La guadaña tragó con dificultad, tratando de humedecer su boca repentinamente seca, sin dejar de cuestionarse en qué momento la temperatura de la habitación había subido tanto.

– _Quizás sea por el termostato… _

"_**Sí, claro…"**_

Sus padres observaban a la joven con ojos evaluadores, buscando cualquier desperfecto en ella. A cambio ella se acercó a la pareja, colocándose justo al lado de su arma, mientras les entregaba una hermosa y apacible sonrisa.

– Hola, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, es un gusto conocerlos… – dijo, inclinándose levemente

– ¿Tú… eres… Maka? – cuestionó la mujer, aún incrédula ante lo que veía

Frente a ellos estaba la joven que se había robado el corazón de su hijo… ¡y era perfecta! Linda figura, bonita cara, perfecta sonrisa, inteligente… era una excelente candidata para ingresar a la familia, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Maka amplió su sonrisa – Por supuesto, espero no decepcionarles…

El hombre rió – No, claro que no. Sinceramente nos encontramos con una grata sorpresa. – Carol asintió – Mucho gusto, Hans Evans – Se presentó galantemente mientras besaba su mano y le regalaba una afable sonrisa – Un placer…

– El placer es todo mío…

– Carol Evans… – Secundó su esposa, besando su mejilla – ¡Pero que hermosa eres!

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica – Muchísimas gracias… – Carraspeó e indicó sutilmente los sillones – Por favor, tomen asiento…

La pareja obedeció al instante, acomodándose en el sofá frente al ventanal, mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón contiguo.

– Soul me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes…

Hans sonrió – De seguro solo para quejarse…

– En lo absoluto…

– No mientas cariño. Conocemos a nuestro hijo, nos imaginamos que clase de barbaries pudo haberte dicho de nosotros…

Maka rió, tan suave y sutil como un parajillo – Bueno, ya saben como es…

El hombre desvió su atención hacia su hijo, el cual seguía de pie en el mismo lugar observando a Maka, totalmente estupefacto.

– Soul, ¿estás bien? – No obtuvo más respuesta que un rápido parpadeo

Carol dejó escapar una risilla traviesa ante la escena – No hay duda de que es tu hijo, cariño. Se ha puesto igual que tú cuando éramos más jóvenes y me veías entrar a los salones de tus conciertos…

Hans carraspeó, disimulando el bochorno por sus palabras – Por favor, Carol…

Maka les brindó una tenue sonrisa – ¿Les gustaría tomar algo?

– Un café estaría bien….

– Muy bien. ¿Y usted, Carol-san?

– ¡Oh, por favor dulzura llámame solo Carol! Ya casi somos familia…

La joven asintió con cierta timidez – Entonces Carol… Soul me dijo que te gustaba el té de amareto…

– Sí, es mi favorito…

– Bien, en seguida regreso…

Se levantó con gracia y emprendió camino hacia la cocina. Cuando pasó por al lado de su arma, se detuvo con una radiante y cálida sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras los aún desorbitados ojos carmines la observaban con total desconcierto.

– _Anata_ deja de hacer tus bromas… – Rió, logrando que la mandíbula de la guadaña se desencajara un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Ella se acercó y besó castamente su mejilla – Despabila y atiende a tus padres mientras traigo sus bebidas… – él asintió en un acto mecánico dentro de su estupefacción – ¿Tú quieres un café también, verdad? – Soul apenas articuló un "Sí" lo cual causó una breve carcajada en la chica – Muy bien, enseguida regreso…

Se alejó con pasos suaves en un andar femenino que lo hipnotizó por completo. ¿Desde cuándo Maka era… una chica?

"_**Tierra llamando a Evans… deja de soñar y préstale atención a tus padres…"**_

– Soul, en serio que tu novia es encantadora… – Halagó la mujer con una sonrisa radiante que no daba pie para dudar en sus palabras

– Eh… sí…

Se sentó en el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba su _novia _y centró su atención en un punto muerto de la mesa de centro. Todavía no era capaz de salir del shock.

– ¿Y qué era lo que querías decirnos hijo?

Eso lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento – ¿Qué?

– Antes de que llegase Maka, ¿qué era lo que deseabas confesar? – Insistió el padre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba con detenimiento – Dijiste que tenías que decirnos la verdad…

"_**Pensaste que te ibas a librar de esa, ¿eh?"**_

– ¡Ah!... pues… la verdad… es que… verán yo…

– La verdad es que ayer tuvimos un gran pleito… – Explicó la joven quien cargaba con una bandeja con las bebidas y unas galletas de avena

"_**Salvado por la campana…"**_

Maka depositó la bandeja cuidadosamente en la mesa y comenzó a repartir y acomodar las tasas – Y bueno, ustedes comprenderán que dijimos algunas cosas sin sentido y no pudimos solucionar todo muy bien antes de que llegaran… – Sirvió el agua y luego se sentó junto a su compañero, sujetando su mano mientras le regalaba una juguetona sonrisa – Soul al parecer tenía miedo de que cumpliese con mi amenaza y me fuera con mi madre…

Carol dio un pequeño sorbo a su té, sin despegar sus curiosos ojos de la pareja – Debió ser un gran pleito, ¿a qué se debió?

– Ya sabes cariño, son discusiones de pareja, ellos sabrán el motivo…

La mujer se sonrojó – Tienes razón. Lamento mucho mi impertinencia…

– Oh no descuide. Es la madre de Soul, es lógico que esté preocupada…

Hablaron por largos minutos, mientras Soul los observaba en silencio. Desde que Maka se había instalado a su lado y sujetó su mano, su mente se volvió un torbellino de erráticos pensamientos que no lograban encarrilarse. No podía concebir que después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, ella estuviese allí… actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, manejándose tan bien sola sin que él tuviese que interferir para explicarle algún concepto o defenderla de los comentarios sarcásticos de su padre. Era increíble para él ver como ella hablaba con sus progenitores con gran fluidez y prestancia, sin titubeos ni expresiones fuera de tono o lugar… era como ver a otra Maka, una que no conocía… ¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso todo eso era teatro?

La melodiosa risa de su master lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, en como asentía, en como respondía, en como escuchaba cada cosa que sus padres le decían.

No, ella no estaba fingiendo. Él la conocía tan bien que sabía cuando estaba mintiendo, pero ahora era distinto… ella se movía con espontaneidad y no había rastro de rigidez o nerviosismo en sus expresiones. Sinceramente, cualquiera que viese la escena pensaría que se trataba de un acontecimiento habitual, pues la forma en que Maka se desenvolvía con sus padres llegaba a ser envidiable. Era la primera persona que conocía que no actuaba como idiota al conocer a sus _suegros…_

Agachó la cabeza y sonrió de manera imperceptible, totalmente ajeno a lo que conversaban. La sola idea de que sus padres pudieran ser los suegros de Maka pues… le resultaba _divertida_…

"_**¿Te gusta como suena eso, verdad?"**_

– ¿Soul?

Sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con la mirada jade de la joven, logrando que su mente se aturdiese aún más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme un momento? Tengo la cena casi lista pero necesito que me alcances algo…

Como si esas palabras hubiesen tenido un efecto mágico, salió de su letargo y esbozó una media sonrisa – ¿El posillo azul? –

Maka rió risueña – Efectivamente…– Soul asintió y se levantó de su lugar para recoger las cosas de la mesa y llevarlas a la cocina – Regresamos en un momento, por favor acomódense, están en su casa…

–Muchísimas gracias, Maka…

La pareja se encaminó en silencio hasta la cocina y guardaron silencio algunos segundos. Evans dejó la bandeja en la mesa y volteó a mirar a su compañera la cual lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios. Eso bastó para derrumbar todo su autocontrol y dejarse llevar por el desconcierto…

Necesitaba respuestas, ahora…

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso?!

– Shhh… –La joven miró tras su espalda con cautela –, te van a escuchar si sigues gritando así…

– Maka… es que... yo… tú…

– Relájate Soul. No es habitual en ti que balbucees tanto. Eso no se ve muy cool…– rió y se encaminó hasta el refrigerador para sacar algunas verduras, ignorando el descolocado rostro de su arma

– Ya va, en serio ¿quién eres y qué le has hecho a Maka?

La joven rodó los ojos – Deja tu escándalo, pareces un loco paranoico...

– ¡¿Y cómo quieres que actúe luego de que…?!

Una enciclopedia se incrustó en su cabeza, lanzándolo al piso – Te dije que bajaras la voz…

– _Ya decía yo que era demasiada perfección para ser cierta…_

"_**Esta muchachita no puede renegar de su violencia…"**_

Maka lo ayudó a incorporarse – Pensé que con esto era lo suficientemente clara… – musitó, mirándolo fijamente al punto de hacerlo sonrojar

– Pues fíjate que aún no logro comprender qué pasa. Ayer estabas furiosa, luego te desapareciste a mitad de la noche y no tengo noticias tuyas en todo el día, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

– Soul…

– Después llegas aquí y finges como si nada hubiese pasado y…

– ¡Soul!

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Acepto tus disculpas…

El joven parpadeó confuso – ¿eh?

– Lo que oyes. Esta es mi manera de decirte que acepto tus disculpas, idiota…

– ¿En serio?... – Ella asintió – ¿Y no pudiste haberme dicho antes y ahorrarme el calvario que pasé?

– No… – respondió lacónica con una sonrisa maliciosa que lo hizo suspirar

– Eres cruel…

– Lo sé…

Soul colocó una mano sobre su mejilla – Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí…

Maka se sonrojó, pero aún así le regaló una tímida sonrisa – No agradezcas. Además ayer yo también me equivoqué. Tienes razón me salí de control y bueno… los dos estamos en una situación un poco extraña y tenemos mucho que perder… solo nos pusimos tensos…

– Pero eso no justifica mi actuar…

– Tampoco el mío…

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos, hasta que él decidió romperlo – ¿Estamos bien entonces?

Maka pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder – Mmm… no del todo

– ¿Eh?

– Cómprame unos chocolates y estaré bien…

La guadaña soltó una ronca carcajada –Bien, será lo que desee my lady…

Maka rió y sin que pudiese preverlo lo abrazó del cuello, chocando sus frentes. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero para ambos tenía un sabor diferente, algo que ninguno supo interpretar – No estás solo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Soul sonrió, estrechando la pequeña cintura de la joven – Sí… y tú sabes que yo no dejaré que esto te perjudique. Es una promesa, Maka…

– Lo sé…

Ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice, sin reparar en la espectadora que recién ingresaba a la cocina.

– Oh, lo siento… me perdí buscando el comedor… – la pareja se separó lentamente, pero con un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Carol rió – Me alegra ver que se hayan reconciliado. Bien, regresaré con Hans. Ustedes sigan en lo suyo…

Evans bufó con desagrado una vez que la mujer abandonó la cocina – Mi madre es una metiche…

Maka se limitó a rodar los ojos – Deja de quejarte y alcánzame el bol azul para terminar de cocinar…

Soul sonrió y no tardó en obedecer. Apenas la chica obtuvo el posillo se instaló en un rincón y comenzó a terminar la cena. El joven se quedó unos segundos contemplándola, sin perderse movimiento alguno. Sin darse cuenta, un sentimiento cálido que no supo interpretar, se instaló en su pecho y repentinamente por su mente la imagen de Maka preparándole la cena _todos los días de su vida _acaparó todo sus pensamientos…

Y debía admitir que aquella idea…

… no se le hacia desagradable…

/-/-/-/

Hola! Como estan?! Espero que increible!

Lo se, me he demorado mucho con la actualizacion, mil disculpas!

Que les ha parecido? Como encontraron a los padres de Soul? Son bastantes prejuiciosos pero aun asi quieren mucho a su hijo :P y lo que hizo maka? xD no quise hacer sufrir mas a nuestro protagonista, ya suficiente tiene con que el diablillo lo estrese mas de la cuenta… jajaj…

Bueno les cuento, tengo pensado actualizar cada dos semanas de ahora en adelante :) espero me entiendan…

mmm…

bien como siempre mil gracias a mis lectores, vengo de pasadita rapido por la hora, pero a cada uno de corazon le agradezco sus comentarios y que sigan apoyando mi historia. Espero continuan conmigo hasta el final ^w^

tambien gracias a quienes pasan a leer y agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, me siento megaultra feliz…

bievenidos a mis nuevos lectores y cariños enormes para cada uno…

nos estamos leyendo en dos semanas mas :3

besooos!

Afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	8. Estas a prueba

**Conociendo a mis… ¡¿suegros?!**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

_Capítulo VII: Estás a prueba_

****Maka POV****

Tengo que decir, que contrario a lo que pensé en algún minuto… ¡me la he pasado de maravilla...! De verdad, los padres de Soul son todo lo contrario a lo que él me había descrito… ¡Puedo asegurar que Carol y Hans Evans son personas muy cultas y fascinantes! Sus historias y anécdotas están cargadas de detalles, aventuras y maravillosos paisajes que mataría por disfrutar… porque claro, Soul y yo conocemos muchísimas partes del mundo pero jamás nos hemos podido dar el tiempo de turistear.

La suave y armónica risa de Carol me distrae, y aprovecho de darme el tiempo de contemplarlos. Son una pareja hermosa, en todo sentido. Físicamente armónicos: refinados, esbeltos, de rasgos casi esculpidos a mano… y en cuanto a personalidad, ¡puff! No me cabe duda que a pesar de ser tan distintos, tal parece que la señora Evans es la extrovertida, se complementan de maravilla.

Es como si… sus almas se sincronizasen, ¿curioso, no?

La ronca voz de Hans resonó en la mesa haciéndome pegar un brinco. Admito que por un segundo pensé que Soul había hablado. Esos dos se parecen más de lo que imaginé en un principio. Miré de reojo a mi arma quien mantenía su atención fija en su plato y no pude evitar proyectarlo a futuro…

Sí, definitivamente Soul tiene un _excelente _futuro.

Las anécdotas de los Evans continuaron y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a mostrar más de su personalidad. No lo niego, Soul no mentía respecto a sus elevados prejuicios, los cuales salen a relucir a cada instante, al punto que he tenido que morderme la lengua y no dar mi opinión al respecto.

Con dificultad logré esbozar una sonrisa forzada cuando Carol comenzó hablar sobre las pieles que había adquirido en su último viaje a Paris. Quizás no tenga mucho derecho de hablar, pues como carne pero… quitarle la piel a un animal es cruel, ¡el solo hecho de pensar que sobre mi nuevo sofá hay una abrigo de piel de visón me da nauseas!

Pero gracias a Kamy- o más específicamente, gracias a Soul- el tema se desvió hacia la nueva mascota de Carol. Le entregué una agradecida mirada que el correspondió con su característica sonrisa torcida, que como siempre hizo que mi corazón brincase.

Aún así, obviando la sarta de defectos, prejuicios y banalidades que rodean a los Evans, ellos me agradan mucho.

-Maka, cariño… -susurró Carol observándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes-, ya hemos hablado mucho sobre nosotros, ahora cuéntanos algo de ti…

Me quedé en silencio, meditando algunos segundos al respecto…

_¿Qué les hable de mí? _

Admito que eso era nuevo, pues… jamás tuve que contar nada de mí a otras personas, salvo a Soul a quien le cuento casi todo.

-¿Maka?

Forcé una sonrisa, aún sin saber qué decir- Eh… sí, bueno…Yo…

- Inicia con una pequeña descripción de tu personalidad… eso siempre es un buen punto de partida… - dijo Hans, observándome por sobre su copa de vino

Miré a Soul en busca de apoyo, pero él estaba más entretenido observando mi rostro notoriamente compungido por la incertidumbre. Se notaba que disfrutaba ver mi incapacidad de armar una oración coherente al respecto.

_Vaya aliado que resultaste ser, idiota…_

-Bueno… -balbuceé-…pues yo… soy una chica bastante sencilla… - _sí, creo que no es una mala respuesta_-… o al menos es así como Soul me describe la mayor parte del tiempo…

La albina ceja de mi _suegro _se arqueó - ¿A que te refieres con eso precisamente?

- Pues…

- A Maka no le agradan mucho los centros comerciales… -secundó mi arma, observando a su padre con una sonrisa ladina-… ella no es adicta a las compras ni a ir a lujosos restaurantes, es más, tuve que convencerla para poder arreglar este apartamento y dejarlo como está ahora… y tuve que casi obligarla para que pudiese adquirir todo lo que tiene. Es muy orgullosa y testaruda…

Hans asintió - Ya veo. Eso es bueno, significa que no está contigo por tu fortuna…

Tuve que colocar una mano sobre la de Soul para evitar que se moviese de su lugar. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que aquello le había molestado… él no podía engañarme, logré sentir la perturbación de su alma a la perfección. De inmediato pude percibir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, pero procuré mantener mi sonrisa y mi rostro calmo. No discrepaba con la visión de Hans, al fin de cuentas la fortuna Evans era exorbitante y las cazafortunas estaban a la orden del día. Si me lo preguntan, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo el dinero de mi compañero, mucho menos el renombre que tiene su apellido… si yo estoy a su lado es porque _es é_l, porque me gusta su compañía y sus estúpidas bromas, porque me gusta discutir con él, hablar con él, porque me hace reír y porque con él no tengo miedo a mostrarme tal cual soy… por eso y por mucho más es que me gusta permanecer junto a Soul.

- Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte, Hans… -reprendió su mujer, frunciendo muy poco su ceño, se nota que la vanidad no se le olvida aunque esté disgustada

Su marido no dijo nada, solo posó sus ojos en mí y yo me mantuve firme a pesar de la intensidad de su mirada.

- No busco ser grosero, y espero no ofenderte pero creo que eres una chica inteligente y comprendes mis aprensiones, ¿verdad?

- Totalmente…

- Entonces apelando a tu buen criterio, me permitiré preguntarte… ¿Por qué estás al lado de mi hijo?

Un gruñido captó mi atención. Miré a Soul quien observaba a su padre con sus puños y ceño fruncido. Obvie ese detalle y volví a concentrarme en el hombre que esperaba mi respuesta. Dejé que mi instinto me guiase y contesté esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- La respuesta es sencilla, es porque lo _amo. _

El silencio en la habitación fue inminente y sólo ahí fui conciente de mis palabras. ¿Es idea mía, o ese "lo amo" salió de mi boca sin ningún rastro de titubeo…?

Carraspeé, tratando de ignorar el ligero rubor que quemaba mis mejillas, sobre todo al sentir la perturbada mirada de mi arma sobre mí. Quizás no debí dejarme llevar tanto por mis deseos de _improvisación._

- Soul ha sido mi compañero por muchos años. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas y por momentos increíbles. Tanto es así que nos compenetramos. Sabemos cuando algo nos está perturbando o molestando, qué nos causa tristeza o alegría. Aprendimos a conocernos y a aceptar nuestros defectos, además por muy gruñón que pueda ser a veces, es un hombre increíble… eso fue lo que me conquistó, no su dinero si es eso lo que precisaba saber…

¡Guau…! ¡Me sorprende lo _buena actriz que soy...! _Al parecer la improvisación se me da de maravilla.

Hans asintió luego de algunos segundos y yo me sentí triunfal. Quizás debiese considerar meterme en algún taller de teatro o algo así, logré convencerle después de todo.

Aproveché el silencio para excusarme e ir a la cocina a colocar el hervidor. Me siento feliz, aunque no logro entender muy bien el por qué… ¡bah! Debe ser porque por fin puedo serle útil a mi compañero, al fin de cuentas le debo demasiado y tal parece no estoy haciendo mal mi papel.

Cuando regresé los invité pasar a la sala. Acomodé las tazas y tal como la primera vez me senté junto a Soul, que parecía estar más serio de lo normal, ¿habrá sucedido algo en mi ausencia? Iba a preguntar al respecto, pero Carol captó mi atención.

-Quedé anonadada por su hermosa minibiblioteca, y en vista de que mi hijo no es adepto a la lectura, puedo suponer que tienes una gran afición por los libros…

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello. Habían tocado una de mis pasiones.

- ¡Oh sí, son mi adoración desde que era muy pequeña…!

- Su padre tendía a leerle todo el tiempo, y por eso Maka disfruta tanto de ellos…

Carol alternó su mirada en nosotros y luego sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura -¡Ahora entiendo el porqué de tan esplendido vocabulario! Querida, no dejas de sorprenderme…

- Muchísimas gracias…

- Lo digo en serio… -guardó silencio, como si dudase en terminar su idea. Bebió un poco de su té y luego volvió a observarme con detenimiento- No quiero que me malentiendas, pero tengo que admitir que Hans y yo teníamos una visión diferente de ti…

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Por qué habría de ser así? ¿Acaso Soul les había hablado mal de mí?

Mi arma carraspeó incomodo – No veo porqué de ello. Siempre les dije que Maka era hermosa e inteligente y con un gran futuro por delante…

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no escupir mi té y pasar el primer bochorno de la noche. Okey… eso es algo que jamás pensé escuchar de su parte.

Hans suspiró- Es cierto, en tus cartas nos hablaste maravillas de ella pero…

- Dada a experiencias anteriores, que no vamos a revelar en estos instantes, teníamos nuestras dudas…

Tal parece que mi querida arma tiene su historial de mentirillas, ¿eh?

- Eso fue hace años, un simple error de crío…

- Error que hasta el día de hoy nos hace desconfiar de ti, cariño…- dijo Carol entregándole una severa mirada que el ignoró olímpicamente. Al parecer la relación familiar era más tensa de lo que pensé. La atención de ella regresó a mí, suavizándose en el proceso – Bueno como te decía, querida… nosotros no imaginamos que serías tal cual nuestro hijo nos había descrito…

- Madre…- siseó mi arma

- Lo siento hijo pero es la verdad. Tú eres muy rebelde y te gusta llevarnos la contra, por eso cuando nos enteramos de Maka creímos o que estabas mintiendo o…

- Que era una cazafortunas que te tenía embrujado…

Bien… eso sí que fue un golpe bajo para ambos.

Abrí la boca en un intento por defenderme, pero Soul fue más rápido - Pues ya ven que no es ninguna de las dos opciones…- esta vez fue él quien sujetó mi mano con fuerza, y estoy segura que una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo ante su tacto, logrando que me sonrojase. Aquello había sido una sensación muy intensa… y completamente nueva para mí-… Maka no es una mujer arribista ni mucho menos ni trepadora, es por eso que estoy a su lado y daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo…

Su nombre escapó de mis labios en un susurro ahogado que él no alcanzó a escuchar. Aquellas palabras lograron que mi pulso se acelerara, estremeciendo cada fibra de mi corazón… es que… aunque me costase admitirlo, sabía que eran ciertas, él ya me lo había demostrado en el pasado.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en el ambiente y aproveché ese intertanto de dar un rápido vistazo a los rostros de nuestros invitados. Carol nos observaba con una amplia sonrisa, sobre todo al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas y ello me hizo sonrojar como idiota… porque… ahora que lo pienso, de verdad que nos estábamos comportando como una pareja, y lo que más me llamaba la atención es que parecía que ninguno hacía mucho esfuerzo para aparentar… todo era demasiado espontáneo.

- Cambiando de tema, debo decir que la cena ha estado espléndida, cariño…-sonreí ante su alabanza. Al menos mi esfuerzo, y las largas horas en la cocina, habían valido la pena- ¡eres una gran cocinera!

- Que gusto me da saber que ha sido de su agrado…

- Eso debió ser una de las cosas que conquistó a mi hijo, ¿no?

- Siendo sinceros Maka ha mejorado mucho en estos años, porque cuando recién nos mudamos quemaba hasta el agua…

Le di una vista mordaz, aunque eso solo consiguió que ampliase su sonrisa burlona -¡ey! ¡Tú tampoco lo hacías mal…!- mantuvimos un rato la mirada hasta que ambos soltamos una pequeña carcajada mientras relatábamos nuestros primeros intentos culinarios

Dejé que Soul contase algunas de nuestras anécdotas, las cuales conseguían sacar más de una carcajada a Carol o una ligera sonrisa en Hans, aunque eso dejó de interesarme. No pude evitar darme cuenta de lo fácil que me distraía cada vez que observaba a Soul. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, me gusta verlo, sobre todo cuando conversa sin ese semblante cargado de aburrimiento y hastío que tanto lo caracteriza, aunque eso solo pasa en contadas ocasiones… quizás explicaría el porqué me quedo pegada mirándolo. Sonreí al escucharlo reír. Al parecer, a pesar de lo incómoda que pudiese ser la situación y toda esta mentira, él está disfrutando de esta visita.

- Ustedes eran muy niños cuando empezaron a vivir juntos… -acotó su padre, sacándome de mi letargo- ¿Tus padres jamás te dijeron nada?

Aquella pregunta me descolocó. Si tan solo supiese…

No pude evitar sonrojarme, y es que no es muy fácil explicar el cómo terminé conviviendo con mi querido compañero – En… en realidad… -suspiré, ¿ya qué? Al fin de cuentas tarde o temprano se enteraran, ¿no? – La verdad es que mi madre se marchó cuando era muy niña. Me dejó a cargo de mi padre aunque ella aún tiene mi custodia. Aún así no participó mucho en mi decisión y por otra parte mi papá… -forcé una sonrisa al pensar en Spirit. A todo esto, ¿ya habrá llegado a los Himalayas?-… él es un hombre muy ocupado y casi no pasaba en casa, así que no tuve mayores problemas…

La expresión de Hans se endureció. Sí, a él no le había gustado mi historia - ¿Tus padres están divorciados?

- Sí…

Carol me regaló una mirada acongojada.

- Que lastima oír eso… ¿hace cuánto tiempo?

- Madre, creo que eso no es algo que te importe…

El tono duro y golpeado de mi compañero hizo que su madre frunciese el ceño.

- Es mi futura nuera, Soul. Tenemos derecho a saber de su pasado…

Soul volvió a abrir la boca para replicar. Sabe que aquel tema aún es difícil para mí, sin embargo en estos momentos no había oportunidad para flaquear. Apreté su mano antes de que pudiese decir algo, captando su mirada. Yo solo sonreí en un intento por calmarlo.

- Tranquilo, no me molesta contarles…

- Pero…

Ignoré sus alegatos, regresando mi atención hacia sus padres- Ya serán unos once o doce años desde entonces…

- ¡Eras muy pequeña! ¿Y tu madre se fue así sin más?

- Necesitaba pensar y vivir su proceso…- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros

-Entiendo… -Mentira, nadie podía entender eso y Carol no era la excepción, podía verlo en su mirada. Ella se removió incómoda en su lugar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa notoriamente forzada- Pero me imagino que ahora deben verse seguido, ¿no?

-No, ella sigue recorriendo el mundo. No la veo desde que se fue de Death City…

La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de los Evans, ¿es muy extraño lo que les estoy contando?

- Cariño, ¿hablas en serio?

- Sí, mi madre es una aventurera pero es muy frágil también. Creo que aún está reponiéndose del divorcio…

Al menos eso es lo que siempre me dice cuando me escribe.

Hans carraspeó - Si me permites opinar, creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para… _reponerse_. Es decir, son 11 años ¿no?…

- Puede ser… pero…

- Pero eso solo es problema de Kami…-secundó Soul con un claro dejo de irritación-, además Maka ha estado bien aún sin su presencia…

Noté que tanto padre e hijo se observaban con el ceño fruncido. Cielos, ambos son como dos gotas de agua… ¡son idénticos!

- Quizás sea así pero debo ser sincero, aún no logro entender por qué no la llevó consigo. Es decir, un hijo, más si es una niña, debe quedarse siempre con la madre…

Carraspeé para captar su atención, no me gustaba el aura de mi compañero en estos momentos - No es como si ella no lo hubiese intentado, es solo que decidí ingresar a Shibusen. Fue mi decisión desde muy niña y ella lo respetó…

El padre de Soul guardó silencio, sin dejar de observarme… era como si estuviese evaluando mi respuesta. Finalmente, cuando su entrecejo se relajó, pude volver a respirar con normalidad.

- Ya veo…

Carol dejó su taza en la mesa, logrando que el sonido nos hiciera regresar la atención sobre ella - ¿Y dices que tu padre tenía mucho trabajo? – Asentí forzadamente… espero que no se haya notado, al fin y al cabo, la palabra trabajo y Spirit eran inconcebibles en una oración-… ¿Esa fue la razón por la que se separaron…?

-No realmente. Problemas de pareja, diferencias irreconciliables… -dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Era lo típico ¿no?

-¿En qué trabaja tu padre?

-Él es Profesor de Shibusen, aunque ahora solo ejerce como _Death Scythe __de Shinigami-sama…_

-Entiendo. Debe ser un hombre muy inteligente…

Tanto Soul y yo hicimos una mueca que no alcanzó a ser una sonrisa por más que lo intentamos… Ay mi estimada Carol, que equivocadas estás…

- ¿Y tu madre qué hace?

Esta vez pude esbozar una limpia sonrisa - Es Historiadora, así que ha sido muy favorable para su carrera todo este tiempo fuera de Death City, aunque antes de dedicarse a eso era técnico y mi padre era su arma…

- Oh, que carrera tan interesante…

- Vaya que sí. Tengo un par de libros de ella en mi biblioteca, su trabajo es magnífico y no lo digo porque sea mi madre…

Carol sonrió unos breves segundos antes de regresar a la seriedad.

-Maka hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…

-Adelante…

-En vista a lo que me cuentas pues… no me extrañaría que… bueno tuvieras algún trauma con las relaciones de pareja…

Un punto para mi _suegra. _Si pudiera leer mi mente cada vez que pienso en ese tema en particular de seguro me llevaría a un psiquiátrico, mi duda obsesiva casi raya en lo psicótico.

- Bueno no voy a mentir, es algo delicado para mí…

- De ser así… quizás…

Observé a la mujer quien no lograba armar una frase, hasta que Soul emitió un audible gruñido que acalló sus titubeos.

- Madre…-masculló con dientes apretados-… los problemas entre Kami y su marido simplemente se debían a que no eran compatibles y…

-¿Y ustedes son compatibles? – contraatacó Hans

Soul y yo intercambiamos una breve mirada y casi al instante sonreímos. Esa pregunta solo acarreaba una sola respuesta…

-En lo mas mínimo…-dijimos al unísono, sin un rastro de duda. En eso estábamos siendo completamente honestos, Soul y yo éramos como el ying y el yang. Opuestos pero complementarios

- Maka y yo somos como el agua y el aceite la mayoría de las veces…

- Discutimos mucho y por meras tonterías…

- Incluso nuestros amigos han tenido que mediar para que nos reconciliemos…

Suspiré - Y a pesar de los años aún seguimos enojándonos por las mismas insignificancias…

Me tuve que morder la lengua para no reír ante los rostros de nuestros invitados. He de admitir que era divertido ver como gente tan compuesta lograba demostrar, aunque fuese por algunos instantes, total desconcierto e incertidumbre.

-Entonces no entiendo… ¿cómo están tan seguros de casarse? Porque… ¿van a casarse, verdad?

Me crispe ante la insinuación de _boda… _fue inevitable, es una palabra que hasta el día de hoy me produce urticaria.

Soul al ver mi desconcierto tomó las riendas de la situación - Es más simple de lo que piensas padre. Podemos ser muy opuestos, pero a diferencia de mis _suegros_ no nos rendimos ante la primera dificultad. Discutimos, gritamos y hacemos algún escándalo pero siempre terminamos por solucionar las cosas…

Asentí, tratando de obviar el aturdimiento de mi cabeza luego de escuchar a mi arma referirse a mis padres como sus suegros. ¡Céntrate Maka…!

- Soul y yo hemos pasado por momentos realmente difíciles, eso nos ha unido no solo como compañeros sino como amigos y como pareja…

Insisto, hablo como si nosotros fuésemos una pareja de verdad, y admito que eso… eso me asusta.

La pareja meditó nuestra respuesta unos segundos y fue Carol quien rompió con la tensa espera.

- ¡Excelente respuesta, tesoros…! Me tranquiliza saber que tengan claro la responsabilidad que acarrea un matrimonio…

- Es cierto. Toda pareja al iniciar una relación apuesta a ganador. Solo aquellas que están concientes de las muchas situaciones y responsabilidades que amerita compartir la vida con otro, son los que perduraran en el tiempo…

Las palabras de Hans me calaron hondo, al punto de hacerme escocer los ojos. ¿Si mis padres hubiesen sabido aquello todavía estarían juntos?

- En fin, pasando a otro tema, cariño ¿planeas ser técnico solamente o tu…?

- De hecho daré el examen para poder ingresar a Harvard. Quiero estudiar derecho…

La sorpresa no tardó en invadir las perfectas facciones de la mujer - ¡Oh que maravilla! ¡Una abogada en la familia…! ¿Qué te parece Hans?

Mi_ suegro_ asintió complacido – Excelente profesión…- sus ojos se desviaron de mí y regresaron a mi arma, el cual estaba particularmente callado. Apenas sus ojos se encontraron, Soul arqueó una ceja dándole una mirada desafiante- ¿Y tú, Soul? ¿Has planeado qué hacer? ¿Qué estudiar?

Los labios de Soul se curvaron en una satírica sonrisa que causó un fruncimiento de ceño en su padre - No realmente…

Suspiré. Tal parece que a mi querida arma sentía una especie de placer al provocar a sus progenitores.

- ¿No realmente? Hijo, sabes que aún puedes convertirte en un gran músico. Tienes el talento y la elegancia, ahora solo debes pulir tus habilidades…

Asentí con vehemencia. En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo… si hay una cosa que Soul sabe hacer es tocar el piano. No pongo en duda el gran talento que posee.

- Padre, tú sabes que la música no es lo mío. Te lo dejé claro el día que me fui de Londres…

- _Mentiroso…_-pensé

Hans se cruzo de brazos y arqueó una ceja ante su respuesta - La colección de discos de jazz dice lo contrario…

- Todo el mundo tiene un estilo de música favorita. El mío es el jazz, a Maka le gusta el rock, a ti y a mamá la música clásica…- refutó mi arma- Así que convéncete de una vez padre, yo no soy como ustedes, la música no es lo que me apasiona, tengo otros intereses…

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Carraspeé para romper el tenso contacto visual entre el par. Por Kamy, ya sé de dónde Soul sacó esa personalidad tan avasalladora e intimidante.

- Soul tiene un gran talento para el dibujo…

-¿Dibujo? ¿Algo así como un artista?

- No exactamente. Digamos que entre su conocimiento sobre las antiguas edificaciones y su gran habilidad en el diseño podría ser un candidato perfecto para estudiar arquitectura…

Los ojos de Carol brillaron con intensidad ante dicha posibilidad- ¡Oh, pero eso es maravilloso! Desconocía que mi hijo tuviese esas habilidades…

-Por supuesto…-murmuró mi arma, a cambio le di un leve codazo en las costillas-Maka…-siseó

- Sabes que no miento…

Soul masculló algo que no logré entender - Hn… y tú sabes que no tengo la cabeza como para estudiar algo así…

Fruncí el ceño ante dicha afirmación. ¡Como me frustraba que se menospreciara de esa manera! - ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres muy inteligente, solo algo holgazán…

-Hn… como digas… -susurró con sus mejillas coloreadas

¿Acaso lo hice sonrojar con mi comentario? Um… interesante.

- Eres muy testarudo…

- Él siempre ha sido igual…- Apoyó Carol-… creo que es algo que viene de familia…-dijo apuntando disimuladamente a su marido, sacándome una breve risilla

- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?

- No te enojes cariño…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y no tardé en notar la severa mirada de su padre puesta en mí. Me sentí incómoda. ¿Acaso hice algo que le molestó?

- ¿Sucede algo señor Evans?

Negó levemente, logrando que sus cabellos se removieran con gracia - Dime Hans, por favor… y pues… solo me quedé pensando en tus padres…

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Quiero conocerlos…

Soul y yo contuvimos el aliento. Eso no lo esperábamos, al menos yo no. Sonreí, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo y el ligero tic que se apoderaba de una de mis comisuras.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no será posible. Mi madre está en España y mi padre está en los Himalayas…

- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Y qué hace tu pobre padre allí?

- ¡Una misión…! -dijimos atropelladamente

Hans cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño ante nuestra respuesta… eso no me dio buena espina. Tragué con dificultad, tratando de ignorar la inquietud que comenzaba a invadirme, como si presintiese que algo malo sucedería. Miré la hora en un intento por disimular mi nerviosismo, ya era tarde eso significaba que se marcharían pronto. Sólo un poco más, sólo tenía que aguantar unos minutos más y esta noche terminaría. Mañana entonces solo quedaría presentarles a nuestros amigos, ellos corroboran lo que tienen que corroborar y todo esto terminará… al fin.

- Maka…-llamó Hans, logrando que pegase un brinco por la dureza en su voz-… eres una joven encantadora, y a pesar de todo lo que nos has contado puedo ver que tu educación ha sido de primera, pero entenderás que debemos conocer a tus padres, ¿verdad?

No pude evitar agachar la cabeza ante su penetrante y dura mirada carmín. No me gustaba que otro me hiciese sentir así… vulnerable e inferior, pero el padre de Soul era de las pocas personas que podía lograr intimidarme.

- Por supuesto…-susurré-… haré lo posible porque ellos se pongan en contacto y les daré aviso de su llegada…

-Bien…

Y cuando pensé que mi tortura continuaría, la melodiosa voz de Carol resonó en el lugar.

- Cariño mira la hora…- suspiré de alivio, por fin se marcharían-… le diré a Sebastián que traiga nuestro equipaje…

Sí… podré descansar… espera, ¡¿qué?!

Intercambiamos una escéptica y confundida mirada con mi arma, ¿no se suponía que ellos se irían a un hotel?

- ¿Equipaje?-preguntamos al unísono

Carol sonrió claramente divertida por nuestra reacción - Pues claro… por cierto Maka, ¿dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes?

- ¿Cuarto… de huéspedes…?

- Claro, no supondrás que dormiremos en el living ¿verdad?

Boqueé sin saber qué responder. No claro que no quería que durmieran en mi living, de hecho, no quería que durmieran en mi apartamento… ¡Se supone que esto no estaba dentro del plan!

Soul captó mi mirada y se apresuró a aclarar las cosas - Padre, madre… ¿no se supone que ustedes pues… ehh… bueno pasarían la noche en un hotel?

Su madre frunció el ceño - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Nadie en realidad…-lo oí mascullar-… ¿pe-pero no sería mejor que se alojaran en un hotel? Conozco uno excelente, donde…

Hans se levantó de pronto y se encaminó hasta la salida- Acompáñame Soul…

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Soul… -reprendió Carol- hazle caso a tu padre…

Mi arma quiso protestar, pero al parecer aún le tiene el respeto suficiente a su madre como para obedecerla. Dio un largo suspiro cargado de resignación mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien… -musitó. Me dio una última mirada dónde claramente me preguntaba si me encontraría bien. Asentí y le regalé una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo… aunque la que estaba más nerviosa era yo

Se acercó hasta su padre y con Carol observamos como ambos salían en silencio del lugar. Solo el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse nos indicó que estábamos solas. El silencio reinó entre ambas, dejando la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba los cristales del ventanal como única música de fondo.

Me removí en mi asiento, tratando de pensar en algo inteligente qué decir, pero estaba tan cansada que ya no tenía energías para seguir disimulando y manteniendo esta farsa. Cuando por fin se me ocurrió algo, alcé la mirada pero de inmediato me encontré con los gigantes ojos verdes posados en mí. Otra vez me sentí insegura y pequeña por la repentina dureza de aquellos… ¿qué tenían los Evans que podía hacerme sentir tan inferior con tan sólo una mirada?

Carol se irguió con soberbia, derrumbando toda su fachada de mujer cálida y angelical, ¿acaso había estado actuando?

- Maka…- dijo con voz gélida, logrando que se me erizase la piel-… ahora que estamos solas quiero decirte algo importante…-asentí con torpeza, pues las palabras no deseaban escapar de mis labios- Si estamos aquí es para asegurarnos que seas la mujer indicada para entrar a nuestra familia, no podemos dejar que nuestro apellido se manche por las torpezas de mi hijo – Sentí como si algo se quebrase en mi interior, el desdén y la frialdad en sus palabras hicieron que me estremeciera. Al parecer mi desconcierto logró reflejarse en mi rostro, pues ella suavizó su expresión- ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-S-sí…

Carol aguardó a que agregase algo más, ¿pero qué podía decir? Por muy inteligente que fuese, sentía que no tenía palabras para contra rebatir algo así.

-Creo que sabes que Soul renunció a un compromiso por ti… -agaché la cabeza avergonzada. El reproche en su voz y en sus ojos era demasiado-…Adeline es una mujer hermosa e inteligente, con mucha gracia y educación, un partido envidiable y que nosotros deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que forme parte de nuestra familia…

Bien, me quedó claro que todas sus alabanzas eran pura pantalla.

-No me cabe duda…-logré decir con voz quebrada

-Sin embargo, amamos y respetamos mucho a nuestro hijo, por eso le dimos la opción de escoger. Si nos instalamos aquí, en su casa, es porque quiero asegurarme de que estamos haciendo bien en dejar que Soul se case contigo y rompamos nuestra promesa con nuestros amigos, los Rumsfeld…

Asentí de manera mecánica, sintiendo que un desagradable ardor se deslizaba por mi garganta hasta mis ojos- Lo entiendo… -susurré de manera aguda

Carol se acercó hasta mí para sentarse a mi lado. Colocó una de sus delicadas y suaves manos sobre las mías y me miró con intensidad - Eres una muchacha hermosa y muy culta, tus visiones sobre tu futuro son prometedoras y no niego que desde que Soul está contigo ha cambiado mucho y para bien, es por eso que te quiero dar esta oportunidad, porque sin duda eres un excelente partido pero… nosotros los Evans tenemos un linaje que cuidar. Hans y yo nos prometimos que nada ensuciará nuestro apellido. Así que te estaré vigilando. No te quepa duda de ello Maka, cada paso, cada palabra, cada cosa que hagas la evaluaré con cuidado…

Fruncí el ceño, mostrando por primera vez mi desacuerdo… ¿qué se creía esa mujer que era para hablarme así en mi casa?

-No es nada contra ti cariño, solo quiero que lo entiendas. Hay gente que no esta hecha para ingresar a nuestro mundo, tú calificas pero… debo asegurarme de no estar cometiendo un error. Ya sabes, a veces la mala hierba se puede colar y contaminar una prometedora cosecha…

Carol había sido muy agradable conmigo, pero sus palabras se llevaron todo ese buen concepto que me había forjado de ella. Ahora comprendía lo que Soul me decía… sí, sus padres eran tal como me los había descrito: un _verdadero trago de veneno retorciéndote las vísceras_. Agaché la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza… porque a pesar de lo cruda y cruel que hayan sido sus palabras, tienen un gran dejo de verdad… yo… yo no estoy a la altura de Soul, eso lo sé… siempre lo he sabido… lo que no sé es por qué eso me genera este dolor en el pecho.

-Comprendo….-susurré con dientes apretado, en un intento por evitar que un sollozo se escapase involuntariamente

Carol palmeó mis manos de manera _amistosa _- Pero no te desanimes, querida. Tienes muchos puntos a tu favor, me has sorprendido gratamente…

-_Gracias_… -mascullé tratando de disimular el sarcasmo

Escuchamos un fuerte portazo que remeció la sala, a los pocos segundos unos pesados pasos, que reconocí como los de Soul, y el sonido de cosas pesadas cayendo al piso nos obligó a levantarnos y caminar hasta el recibidor. Miré a mi arma con curiosidad al verlo empapado y con un rostro cargado de irritación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Mi arma gruñó igual que un perro, mientras se sacudía el agua de las ropas - Black no trajo mi motocicleta…

Oh, sí… eso explica su cara.

- ¿Se le ha olvidado?…

- Tsk, ¿qué va? ¡El muy basta-…!

- ¡Soul Evans…!- chilló su madre haciendo que el insulto muriese en su garganta

- El muy "infame"…-siseó-… ¡se la pasó montado en ella recorriendo toda la ciudad y con semejante tormenta! ¡Para rematar, se quedó sin gasolina y por consecuencia está arrastrando a mi pobre bebé!... – se despeinó sus húmedos cabellos con desesperación-… ¡Mi hermosa Harley debe estar cubierta de barro y ella no está acostumbrada a esos malos tratos! ¡Juro que lo voy a matar!

Ambas suspiramos por semejante espectáculo, mientras su padre sonreía entre divertido y ¿orgulloso?

- En serio, Soul… esa obsesión tuya es insana…

- Hans se comporta de igual manera cuando sus amados autos tienen algún desperfecto, te comprendo cariño…

No respondí. Luego de nuestro encuentro, su "empatía" se me hacía poco creíble y desagradable.

Hans hizo un gesto al hombre que estaba a su lado y que cargaba un par de maletas más – Sebastián, deja el resto de las valijas allí y tomate el resto de la semana…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Planean quedarse una semana aquí?!

- Por supuesto hijo, ya se lo he dicho a Maka y ella está encantada con la noticia… ¿verdad?...-asentí forzadamente, en silencio

El rostro de mi arma no tardó en desfigurarse por la sorpresa -¡¿qué?!

-Nos quedaremos hasta el día de tu cumpleaños…

-¡¿P-pero por qué tanto?!

- Por el amor a Dios, Soul. ¡Hablas como si tu padre y yo fuésemos alguna plaga o algo por el estilo!...

_No lo pongo en duda…_

-Solo deseamos pasar tiempo contigo hijo, hace años que no te vemos…

-Pe-pero…

-No balbucees... –Carol nos sonrió-… Ahora vengan, tengo un regalo especial para ustedes…

Sujetó nuestras manos y nos dejamos llevar hasta el living, donde Hans ya nos esperaba con un paquete en sus manos. El hombre nos lo entregó, siendo Soul quien lo recibió. Miró el envoltorio de un sobrio color dorado con detenimiento, como si esperase que en cualquier instante explotara.

-Es un recuerdo que compramos en México, y esperamos que les guste. Aunque les recomiendo que lo ocupen una vez que estén casados…

Intercambiamos una fugaz mirada, algo temerosa por lo que pudiéramos encontrarnos. Asentí, dándole apoyo moral para que abriese el regalo y averiguáramos de qué se trataba. Soul no tardó en romper el envoltorio mientras yo le regalaba una breve mirada a la pareja que nos observaban expectantes a la espera de nuestras reacciones. Cuando dejé de escuchar el sonido del papel y el objeto quedó a la vista… ninguno supo qué decir.

Soul arqueó una ceja y yo ladeé el rostro. ¿En serio…?

-¿Una… manta?...- el desconcierto era palpable en el rostro de mi compañero-… pues… ¿gracias?

Carol rió melodiosamente mientras se acercaba a nosotros para sujetar el extraño y maltrecho trozo de tela-… No es una manta cualquiera, es especial…

-¿Especial? ¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno quién nos la vendió dijo que cada matrimonio que la usaba, no tardaba en concebir un bebé…

-¿Eh?

-En definitiva… ¡Es una manta para hacer bebés!

El sonrojo no tardó en colorear nuestros rostros… ¡ ¿Qué mierda pretendía Carol dándome un discurso como el anterior y luego regalarnos una manta _fabricante de bebés_?! ¡Definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca!

Soul se alejó de la famosa manta y yo tuve el impulso de hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiese moverme, Carol depositó el roñoso trozo de tela en mis manos. Sudé frío… espero que esa famosa leyenda no sea cierta.

-Ahora Maka, cariño ¿cuál de estas dos alcobas es la de huéspedes…?

Suspiré, ¿veamos… cómo se los explico? - Pues… nosotros no tenemos cuarto de huéspedes…

-¿Qué? – Para mi sorpresa la mujer rió de muy buena gana- Oh, querida no es necesario que finjan ante nosotros…

-¿Fingir?

Hans asintió- Quizás seamos convencionales, pero sabemos el ritmo de vida que llevan las parejas jóvenes en estos días…

-Sobre todo luego del tiempo que ustedes llevan viviendo juntos… ¿acaso creen que no sabemos que duermen en la misma habitación?

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos nuestros rostros se encendieron igual que farolillos de navidad. Puedo asegurar que hasta humo escapó de mis orejas… es decir, pensar que Soul y yo… en…bueno… eso… es… _raro._

- ¡Madre!...-chilló mi arma igual de escandalizado que yo

- Cariño es algo normal y nosotros no somos quienes para juzgarlos, mientras se cuiden y no tengan hijos fuera del matrimonio…-hizo una pausa y miró la manta-… creo que debí darles eso como regalo bodas. Pero bueno, solo no la coloquen en su cama por un tiempo…

- ¡Oh, Kamy-sama, si puedes oírme has que la tierra me trague!…-susurré ocultando mi rostro en la manta y alejándome al instante. No quería arriesgarme

-¡¿Pe-pero que cosas estas diciendo?! Eso esta totalmente fuera de lugar!

-Es cierto, Carol. La vida sexual de ellos no nos incumbe…

La madre de Soul suspiró - Lo siento, solo intento que entren en confianza con nosotros, al fin de cuentas pasaremos unos días aquí y lo mejor es que ellos sepan que nos adaptaremos a su estilo de vida y no al revés…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Ustedes sólo compórtense como siempre, no se sientan inhibidos por nuestra presencia

Hans asintió - Será como si no estuviésemos aquí…

Soul los observó con la boca ligeramente abierta, hasta que un suspiro derrotado escapó de sus labios - Como si ese fuese posible… -masculló

- Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?

Creo que… mi pesadilla acaba de dar inicio.

*o*O*o*O*

Su mirada se deslizó vacilante hacia la espalda de su nueva acompañante de alcoba, la cual por décima vez en esos escasos cinco minutos, volvía a enmarañarse en las sabanas logrando que una de sus piernas quedase expuesta. Bufó, agradecido de que Kid instalase aire acondicionado en su alcoba, así se evitaba morir por el frío del invierno.

Un relámpago se coló por los oscuros cortinajes y de inmediato un trueno resonó en el lugar, aumentando la tensión del cuerpo que yacía recostado a su lado. La miró por largos segundos y esbozó una ligera pero cansada sonrisa.

- ¿Hasta cuando pretenderás ignorarme?

La joven volvió a tirar las sabanas hasta destaparlo completamente, haciéndose ovillo en el proceso. Soul resopló con fastidio. Desde que se habían encerrado en su alcoba, Maka había adquirido una actitud distante. Sabía que estaba incómoda, y era que no, al fin de cuentas los comentarios de su madre incomodarían a cualquiera. Frustrado pero resignado a la vez, se levantó llevándose consigo un par de almohadas para así encaminarse perezosamente hasta el armario y sacar unas frazadas. Observó en uno de sus sillones, la colorinche manta y se estremeció. Lo mejor era mantener esa jodida cosa lejos de ellos. Acomodó una frazada para usarla de colchón y posteriormente tiró las almohadas con fastidio.

Los olivos de su acompañante se deslizaron hasta él observando como comenzaba a armar su improvisada cama. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió al notar, a pesar de la penumbra, el irritado rostro de su compañero.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Soul resopló con hastío antes de responder - En vista que estamos obligados a dormir en la misma habitación, creo que lo mejor para no incomodarte, es que duerma aquí en el piso…

-De ser así quien debiese dormir en el piso soy yo. Esta es tu habitación…

Evans rodó los ojos- No digas estupideces. No dejaría que durmieras en el piso a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario…

Maka abrazó sus rodillas, observando cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que terminó de armar su creación.

Soul suspiró con resignación. Admitía que dormir en el piso no se le hacia muy cool… pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Si bien Maka y él habían compartido cama en otras ocasiones, la situación había adquirido un tinte extraño que ninguno era capaz de tolerar… aún. Así que lo mejor era no seguir tensando más las cosas, y principalmente no incomodar más a su compañera. Agarró un par más de almohadas y las lanzó de mala gana. Miró su cama, luego a Maka quien sonreía con malicia y notoria entretención. Bufó… claro, ella se la estaba pasando en grande. Se recostó pesadamente en el piso, tapándose hasta las orejas mientras mascullaba un "buenas noches".

Pasaron los minutos y él no dejaba de removerse de un lado al otro. Sí, estaba incómodo… bonita noche la que lo aguardaba.

- No es necesario que duermas en el piso… -susurro la joven luego de un rato. Soul se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarla. Ella seguía en la misma posición y con la misma sonrisa

- ¿Estás segura?

-¡Vamos, Soul! Nosotros hemos dormido mil veces juntos… -se sonrojó al escuchar lo insinuante que habían sonado sus palabras. La guadaña sonrió burlón al notar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas y como desviaba su rostro en un intento por no demostrarlo – D-digo… no es como si… no estuviese acostumbrada a tus ronquidos en mi oído… -bromeó en un intento por destensar el ambiente

Evans fingió meditar su propuesta, aunque ya la respuesta la tenía desde el principio – Si bien no me resulta muy tentadora la idea de tus brazos locos golpeando mi cara, accederé. Mi espalda no está hecha para estar en el suelo mucho tiempo…

Maka soltó una carcajada - Eres muy delicado, Evans…

-Nah, solo que la gente cool como yo no duerme en el piso…

Maka rió y no tardó en comenzar a estirar las sabanas mientras su compañero reacomodar las frazadas encima. Una vez listo, Soul lanzó sus mullidas almohadas a la cama y no tardó en deslizarse dentro de las sábanas. Suspiró con satisfacción al sentir la suavidad de la tela y la comodidad del colchón bajo su espalda… sí, definitivamente dormir en el suelo no era cool. Vio como Maka se acurrucaba en el lado que le correspondía, dándole la espalda y haciéndose ovillo. Cuando otro trueno se dejó escuchar, ella se estremeció recogiendo un poco su cuerpo. Esta vez fue el turno de Soul soltar una carcajada entre dientes mientras observaba como la chica volteaba y se acercaba tímidamente hasta él. Como siempre en esas ocasiones, estiró su brazo por encima de su cabeza para luego deslizarlo hasta su cintura y estrecharla más cerca, logrando que su aroma golpease de lleno su nariz.

- Eres tan terca…-susurró-… Te he dicho que si tienes miedo me lo digas…

Maka escondió su rostro sobre su pecho, apretando la tela de su playera - Es embarazoso que a mi edad los truenos aún me den miedo…

Soul volvió a reír entre dientes- Descuida, ese siempre será nuestro secreto My Lady, lo prometo…

Ella asintió, esbozando una tímida sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Él distraídamente dejó que su mano acariciara su espalda como siempre lo hacia para calmarla en las noches de tormenta, hasta que lentamente fue cesando. Maka alzó la cabeza y sonrió cuando lo vio profundamente dormido. Había sido un día extenuante después de todo. Otro trueno se dejó escuchar pero ella no se estremeció, no tenía miedo… se sentía segura a su lado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al reparar en ello. Jamás se había dado cuenta de cuánto dependía de Soul y de lo agradable que le resultaba estar a su lado.

Lo contempló por largos minutos y deslizó tímidamente una mano por su mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza sus pómulos, mientras sus ojos examinaban su rostro con deleite. Su compañero se había vuelto en un hombre atractivo… demasiado para ser ignorado. Y sí, aunque le costase admitirlo, él causaba muchas sensaciones extrañas en ella… sensaciones que solo había leído en aquellas pocas novelas eróticas que se escondían al fondo de su grandísima colección de ejemplares literarios. Se sonrojó al notar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

No, definitivamente lo ocurrido antes y la famosa _fábrica de bebés _habían hecho que ella pensase en tonterías. Tonterías que no dejaban de ser ciertas aunque le pesase.

Suspiró, recostando con pereza su rostro en el pecho de su durmiente acompañante. Si bien aquella era una escena normal, sobre todo en invierno, ahora tenía un sabor distinto. Un tinte de inquietud y nerviosismo viajaba por sus venas y es que caía en cuenta de algo que jamás se detuvo a pensar…

Ellos realmente parecían ser una pareja.

Una pareja muy bien constituida. Con momentos tristes, alegres, con peleas y berrinches…

Sonrió a duras penas. Soul y ella… ¿acaso sería posible?

Volvió a mirar a su compañero, sintiendo otra vez aquel brinco en su corazón, ese que por muchos años la acompañaba y que ella se lo explicaba bajo el alero de la razón. Soul era un hombre deseable y ella como adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas no era la excepción de ser victima de sus encantos, sin embargo, siempre hubo algo que le gritó que aquello iba más allá de una mera calentura adolescente. Porque su corazón se recogía cada vez que él sonreía, cada vez que él reía, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban… y siempre aquel brinco se acompañaba de un gran regocijo al ser en muchas ocasiones la única dueña o causante de aquellos gestos, de esas sutiles y escasas sonrisas sinceras que de vez en cuando se apoderaban de sus labios.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

Soul soltó un ronquido, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Arrugó el ceño y lo empujó levemente logrando acallarlo. Había aprendido que solo eso bastaba para que no volviese a roncar. Repentinamente se sintió cansada, para ella también había resultado ser un día agotador. Se acomodó otra vez sobre su pecho y se dejó llevar por el sueño, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar que fue lo último que había surcado su cabeza.

/-/-/-/

Por favor no me maten! (banderita blanca)

Lo siento! Sé que me demoré demasiado… es que mi practica me ha tenido muy ocupada! Pero aquí estoy, no me he olvidado de ustedes y de mi compromiso de seguir con esta historia que tan buena recepción ha tenido…!

Es que no lo puedo creer! 106 comentarios! Estoy demasiado feliz, en serio! Cuando llegué a los 100 quise subir el capitulo para celebrarlo, pero como les digo he estado tan ocupada que no he tenido cabeza para nada :(

Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! Este capitulo es para todas las que se dan el tiempo de dejar un reviews y colocan mi historia en sus favoritos y alertas…

Por cierto, cualquier critica es bien recibida… sé que soy algo redundante y quizás demasiado detallista… eso es algo que me ha costado manejar, pero intento corregirlo poco a poco :P insisto, no me molestan sugerencias o correcciones… todo lo que me ayude a avanzar es bien recibido! Siempre y cuando sea con respeto ^^

Yuki - chan 22: respondiendo a tu pregunta, aproximadamente creo que mi historia tendrá 22 capítulos, sino no más XD… y sobre tu segunda pregunta… jojojo sí, aparecerá, ya verás :P

Bueno… qué les pareció este capitulo? la actitud de Carol? Que creen que sucederá? Podrán nuestros protagonistas sobrevivir esta semana?

Por cierto para quienes hayan visto "La Propuesta" habrán escenas de la película, tales como la fabrica de bebes XD, que las adaptaré a la historia…

Que mas les puede decir…?

Los adoro! Y como siempre de corazón, les agradezco seguir mi historia con tanta fidelidad… les dejo un beso enorme y les deseo una excelente semana!

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_

Pd. Este capitulo no lo corregí al 100%, si encuentran muchas fallas les pido mil disculpas, pero el tiempo no me da para más… incluso debería estar trabajando ahora mismo XD jajaja

Ahora sí,

Byebye!


	9. Disculpas a mis lectores

Mis disculpas!

Mis estimados lectores, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y se que que les habia prometido un lapsus de actualizacion, pero debido a todo lo que he tenido que hacer el tiempo se me ha hecho escaso… estoy recien logrando tomar el ritmo de mis actividades y espero que mi plan resulte para poder asi cumplir con esto que tanto amo.

Se que ustedes me entenderán, y les pido las disculpas correspondientes… pero me ha costado organizarme. Sin embargo tengo muy presente mi promesa, no dejare esta a historia sin concluir, es un desafio que me hago conmigo misma y por supuesto con ustedes que han esperado pacientemente…

Les mando muchisimos cariños y agradezco desde ya su comprensión,

Se despide calurosamente

NinfaOscura_

Pd. Tendrán noticas mías muy pronto :)


End file.
